Secrets
by Lostinthedragon'sfog
Summary: Allen Lavi and Lenalee has found a girl who has great control with her innocence. But she has a few secrets that just may endanger the entire Order! OCXAllen. Chapter 20 now up!
1. Chapter 1: The girl who attrats Akuma

Chapter one: The girl who attracts Akuma

The train pulled in to the crowded station, late in the morning. The people in the station slowly moved to get in and out of trains. For the most part, the people didn't realize that the station was also filled with creatures called Akuma, Demons that wear human skin to hide out among humans. For the most part, they focused they're attacks on people called exorcist, and they are drawn to them because they make themselves by wearing special coats. But no one here wore anything like that, so for the most part, they continued living their lives as if they were regular humans, except for when they need to kill someone.

Suddenly, all of the Akuma diverted their attention to someone as they stepped off the train. It was a girl; she didn't wear the coat they are usually drawn too. Her short black hair ended a little after her soft pale shoulders, which were covered by a white summer dress, except it had long sleeves instead of short ones, and a sky blue sash that matched the sky blue ribbon on her sun hat. The front part of her hair, and the long part of her bands, was pull back on both side to create a small ponytail in the back. Her soft and light blue eyes were certainly a bit unique, but they would never attract any kinds of Akuma. She was just normal.

With one hand free and the other carrying her luggage, she quickly left the station and into the city. She didn't seem to notice the small crowd following her as she walked though the city. Neither of the two groups seems to stop as they went though the crowds. The Akuma didn't stop following her, even when they went past a restaurant that had three people wearing the coats that they were attracted to. The girl kept walking non-stop, until she was somewhere in the middle of the park, just around sunset (it's a very big town). She sighed as she placed her luggage next to her. She turned her head slightly, as if just noticing the small crowd behind her.

"Oh! Excuse me?" The girl said. "Would any of you know where the nearest hotel is?" None of them answered.

"Hello?" She said, her face a bit puzzled.

"Die." One of them answered, before part of every single one of their faces became a gun. As soon as it did, they fired.

The Akuma merged back to their original ball like gun forms. They stood there as they waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, the only thing they were able to hit was the luggage that she put down.

"Talk about being rude?" Her voice rang. The Akuma looked up to see she was on a branch higher up on the tree she was originally in front of.

"Doesn't the Earl or the Noah teach you useless ball of metal clogs any lessons?" She said in a bit of a teasing voice, a smile on her face.

"Plus, you totally ruin my stuff!" She said. Her hat moved, as a small white dragon-like creature showed it's face from under her hat.

"Well it's your own stupid fault for leaving it there, Ayume." The dragon said.

"Shut up, Natsu." She said, her eyes looking up at the dragon.

Again the Akuma fired, to make what it seem, to not give her enough time to react. But to their surprise, she jumped up way before their bullets could even reach her. As she was in the sky, the Akuma surrounded her completely; guns aimed, and ready to fire. She gave off a quick smile, not like the usual smile she had, more of a confident smile, like as if even in these circumstances, she would win. She threw her right arm out, and immediately, from the rubble, a metal board flew out, though an Akuma and to her hand. She threw it forward, though another Akuma, before she landed on it. When she did the two Akuma exploded, creating a smoke screen. The Akuma started firing though the smoke, as another two exploded. Then they pulled back, out of the smoke. They waited as the smoke began to clear, but a figure, flew out before it could completely. They looked up to see the girl, Ayume, on the metal board just about on the moon.

"One...three...six." Ayume said beneath her breath as she counted the Akuma.

"Ten. There are ten of them." Ayume said still keeping that confident smile.

"Natsu!" Ayume then said, as the small moonlight dragon pulled from under her hat.

"Got it. God these things are a pain." Natsu said as he flew out in front of her. The Akuma pointed all of their guns at her again. Natsu slowly started to glow, his light was small, barely a dim, but slowly it grew brighter and brighter, until the light he emitted was as strong as the moon's light. So technically he looked like a ball of light with eyes. The Akuma fired their guns, Natsu's light shot out from his body, creating a thick sphere that surrounded himself and Ayume. The bullets from the Akuma hit the shield but remained there, inanimate in space. The Akuma stopped, confused why their bullets were stuck in space. Ayume circled her hand around once in a circle, in reaction the bullets spun around, pointing at the Akuma now. The Akuma moved back a bit.

"Fire, Natsu." Ayume said, and then instantly the bullets plunged forward, spinning. Every Akuma was fired with at least one of their own bullets, but each bullet still hit the ground at a far greater strength than any Akuma could ever shoot them. Every one of them exploded at the same time, sending pieces of metal (and a sunhat) out of the park and into the town.

Ayume slowly floated to the ground after all of the smoke was cleared away. Once she was close enough, she jumped off it and landed on the ground, pulling her board to her side.

"Hmm?" Ayume said when she felt the draft on her head. She touched her head with her free hand to only feel her hair.

"What happen to my hat?" Ayume asked, sounding like a child whose ice cream just fell off the cone.

"It flew off when the Akuma exploded, Einstein." Natsu said.  
"Darn it, I liked that hat." Ayume said, her face, punting.

"Well it's your own stupid fault."

"Maybe. Oh well I guess I'll just have to buy a new one." Ayume said, walking toward what used to be her stuff, now destroyed.

"Now, lets see what hasn't been destroyed yet." Ayume said scavenging though her stuff. She found out that her white night gown, two metal fans, a katana (that can be hidden under her dress), and a small white box were the only things that weren't covered in holes.

"Well isn't this fascinating? Now I have to shop for new stuff and still do what I came here for! Talk about a pain." Ayume said. She sighed, thinking at how busy she was going to be for the next few days.

"Come on Natsu, a thousand miles begins with but one step." Ayume said turning around to leave the park with the remains of her stuff.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Natsu said, shortly following.

"I have no idea." Ayume said.

Running down the streets, a young boy, wearing one of the exorcist coats, quickly tried to make his way to the park. His silvery-gray eyes were focused forward, most of his hair was cover by the hood that was attached to his coat, but you can tell he had unusual white hair from his bangs.

"ALLEN!" Someone called from behind him. He stopped and turned around to see his two companions, a girl and a boy. The girl wore a black dress beneath an exorcist jacket. and knee high black boots, she had long green hair that was tied back in two ponytails and purple eyes. The boy, wore the exorcist jacket and black pants. He had spiky red hair that was held up by a green headband. He had green eyes but a black eye patch covered the right one. He also had an orange scarf thrown once around his neck.

"Lavi! Lenalee!" The boy, Allen said.

"Why did you run off like that, Allen?" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, we didn't even get our food yet." Lavi said.

"Sorry, its just I saw a bunch of Akuma attacking this one girl." Allen said turning around, ready to run again.

"Was she an exorcist?" Lenalee asked.

"And was she cute?" Lavi asked. Allen and Lenalee just looked at him with a face of disappointment. But then, it is Lavi, and only he would care if the girl was cute or not.

"I don't think she was an exorcist, she look ordinary." Allen said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Lenalee asked, then they went off running again.

It was awhile as they were running when all of a sudden, a thick cloud of smoke blew through them, this was around the time Ayume finished off the Akuma. They stopped by the strong force that came with the smoke. Allen was in the front bracing the smoke when something softish hit him in the forehead.

"Hm?" Allen said as he looked at what hit him. A white sun hat with a sky blue ribbon tied in a bow.

"A hat?" Allen asked himself.

"ALLEN!! LOOK OUT!!" Lenalee yelled. Allen, look up just in time to get hit right in the forehead by a large piece of metal, bleeding on impact. Allen fell to the ground, unconscious, the smoke end soon after the piece of metal.

"ALLEN!!" Lenalee and Lavi yelled as they ran to Allen.

XOXOXOXOOX

Ayume stretched her arms high above her head, as she slowly woke up from her deep sleep. She scratch the top of her head as she looked at Natsu, still snoring, sleeping on one of the shelves that was there. Slowly, her feet found the floor and she moved toward the window. She sighed as she though of everything she had to do before her train came. Giving her about a week's time. _New clothes, food, shoes, a new suitcase..._ Ayume thought, _and the Innocence._ She sighed. She felt like she was going to hate her time here. Her white night gown, flowed around her feet as they made its way though the white room and to the curtains in front of the window. She stopped in front of the window, pushing the curtains aside letting the bright sunlight leap in to the room. In reaction she lifted up one of her arms, covering her eyes.

"Ack!" Natsu said as his small body jumped from the harsh bright light. His paws were covering his miniature eyes. He brought down the sheets that were hidden there with him as he fell. Slowly Ayume lowered her hands, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light

"A LITTLE WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!" Natsu yelled once he his way though the thick maze of blankets. Ayume leaned on the windowsill looking down at the city. The streets were already crowded, shops open and people rushing.

"What to do first?" Ayume asked softly to herself.

"What's for breakfast?" Natsu asked, taking his spot on her head.

"Natsu, why is it that the first that that you worry about when you wake up is something to eat?" Ayume asked him.

"I'm part animal. What do you expect? The first thing we want to do when we wake up is to eat. I can't help that."

"Sure." Ayume said sounding unpersuaded.

"Okay, how's this? Can we get breakfast?"

"Right, but first, I need a new hat." Ayume said, lifting a fist in the air.

"Right!" Natsu yelled copying Ayume's motion lifting his own small fist in the air, happy that he's getting a new hiding place.

"Right! But first, I need to change. So Natsu go outside and play!" Ayume said, throwing Natsu out the window and into the air.

"eh?" Natsu said.

He had no idea what happen. One second he was inside, enjoying his spot on Ayume's head, next thing he knows, he's outside, floating the middle of the air, outside. Ayume closed the window and shut the curtains at that moment, She threw him out last night too, but only for a while.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! AYUMEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII! PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE! I PROMISE I WON'T LOOOOOK!!" Natsu cried as he hit the closed window, a river of tears falling off his face. The noise his paws made against the window was a small pitter-patter sound, like light rain. Ayume sighed as she reached for the same outfit from yesterday that was laid out on one of the chairs that was there.

"COOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE OOOOOOOONNNNN, AYUMEEEEEIIIIIIII!!" Natsu continued to wail.

Quickly, Ayume got dress, she toke her two fans and katana and hide them in her dress. She ran out the door, stopping for a second to lock it and make sure she had there key. _Natsu's going to hate me if a cat eats him again._ Ayume thought. Her apartment was at the end of the hallway on the second floor. She started to run down the hall, not noticing that one of the doors opened in front of her and someone started coming out. At the last second, she notice and dodge from running in to him. She turned her head looking back at the person, a boy.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." She said, only noticing the strange snow-white hair and bandage around his head. He stood there, looking at her for a few seconds. Before he suddenly yelled.

"Hey! wait a second!" He yelled after her, a little too late though. Ayume was already running down the stairs through the door and out side. She took a few steps back, looking at the spot were Natsu used to be.

"Natsu!" She called looking left and right for Natsu. No answer.

"Natsu!" She called again.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Natsu yelled, as he flew past Ayume, who just looked baffled, several fat cats chasing him. It took about three seconds for Ayume to process everything. _He hates me._ Ayume thought.

"Hey you cats!" Ayume yelled, soon chasing after them, "Leave Natsu alone!"

"Reeeeooow!" One of the cats went.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Mr Exorcist

Ello! This is the second chapter of my story, and just to let you know, the dragon (Natsu) is called by many nicknames, ball of by me scales is one of them, well enjoy! Also, I'm new to this so I'm slowly learning.

* * *

Chapter two: Hello Mr. Exorcist

"Well you get off it?" Ayume said, looking at Natsu who was floating next to her, with quite an angry face.

"At least I got them to stop chasseing you." Ayume continue.

"But it's still your fault that they started chasing me. Hmph. If you let me stay in, know of this would have happen." Natsu said.

"Just forgive me already you stubborn old goat." Ayume said.

"Hmph." Natsu said, turning his head away from Ayume.

"Forgive me and I'll give you a steak." Ayume offered.

"I love you, you big softie!" Natsu said hugging the side of Ayume's face. _He's too easy._Ayume thought

Ayume and Natsu walked down the line of shops until they were able to find a pretty good hat shop. Natsu fell asleep as Ayume looked at several different hats before looking at a sunhat with a black ribbon, its ends fell off the hat. She was right next to the door, but didn't notice when someone else came into the store. Ayume was looking at the hat when she felt the cold ring of an Akuma gun pointed to her head. It transformed right in the shop, destroying it in the process. Everyone in the streets saw it, screamed and ran away.

"Too slow." Ayume said, jumping up, seconds before it fired. Ayume landed on the Akuma, sitting in between its guns. She put her first two fingers of her right hand right above the Akuma's face. A small white light, started out in Ayume's hand and then circled around Ayume's fingers into the Akuma.

"Level ones are easy to predict, you don't have any powers other than shooting your bullets, and you only become a problem when there's more than one." Ayume said looking down at her fingers. She gave off a small smile as she looked down at the Akuma, who was unable to move. Its mouth was open and eyes looked right up at her.

"But I got rid of most of them yesterday." Ayume said.

As if that was a que, about another ten Akuma appeared right behind her, all guns ready. She quickly jumped off as the bullets fired. For a while she just looked there, dumbfound, then she got angry.

"NATSU!" She yelled as she turned to the scaly beast.

"I swear, I didn't sense any more Akuma last night. Maybe this town is just really big." Natsu said as he looked out from under one of the hats. The Akuma fired, all guns, at full force. Quickly, Ayume drew out her Katana, and started spinning it, fast enough so it could deflect the bullets.

"This is why I hate level ones!" Ayume said.

"Well, they are quite annoying." Natsu said.

"So, any ideas?"

"You mean you DON'T HAVE ONE!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I would have thought of one if I didn't think I DESTROYED THEM ALL LAST NIGHT!!"

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Well, YES!" Ayume, yelling as hard as she could at the last part. _Damit it, Ayume! You have to think of something, Natsu's useless, and I'm stuck in this situation again. What do I do?_ Ayume thought as she rattled her brain.

It was around when Natsu and Ayume stopped arguing when a large white claw, came though destroying, the complete back row of the Akuma, the Akuma, stopped firing, as they looked behind them, to try and see what happen. Ayume, taking the chance she was given, jumped on to one of the Akuma, then driving her Katana through the face. Then, she jumped off, avoiding the blast. She stopped then, waiting for the smoke to clear, to see who had just helped her. Though the smoke, she could tell it was a boy, probably around fifteen, once the smoke cleared completely, she could see that he was an exorcist, with snow white hair and a red mark down his left eye, Allen. But did she really care about that, no she notice what he held in his right arm. She really cared about that.

"Hey, it's my hat!" Ayume said smiling, and pointing to the hat.

"So you're the girl from last night!" Allen said. Ayume's eyes darted to behind him. She grabbed one of her metal fans, opening it up completely.

"Behind you!" She yelled, throwing the fan like a frisbee, it went around Allen, though the Akuma behind him and back to her. Allen was stunned. He lifted his hand pointing to her.

"You're...You're... You're an exorcist?" He said. Ayume then caught her fan, closed it completely, she placed it against her chin and closed one of her eyes.

"Yep." She said. An Akuma appeared behind her, and it fired before, what it seems, she had a chance to react. The smoke cleared, but there was no sign that she got hit.

"Up here." She called. The Akuma, and Allen, looked up. Ayume was standing on a light pole, high up in the sky.

"Too slow." She said as she jumped off it. She grabbed her Katana, and threw it down, right though an Akuma. It exploded before she hit the ground. When she did, she grabbed her Katana, and jumped again when the Akuma fired at her. She landed next to Allen.

"Hat please." She said to Allen. _In a middle of a fight and she worries about a hat?_ Allen thought as he handed her the sun hat.

"Natsu! Since your useless right now..." Ayume said, she threw the hat into the air, so Natsu could catch it. "Go take my hat to a safe place."

"Right." The white dragon said before disappearing in plain sight. She looked at Allen giving off a sweet smile, eyes closed. Allen started blushing at the sight of her.

"Shall we get rid of these pests?" She asked him. He smiled a bit.

"Yeah." He responded.

It toke close to about a half hour. Not because they were hard to defeat, but because as soon as they finished one wave, another wave, with twice as many would appear. But eventually, the waves stopped. Ayume was sitting on the ground panting hard, Allen was standing next to her, his arm deactivated, leaning down. _I didn't think I would have to use so much energy._ She thought. _Damn those things are annoying._ She looked to Allen, he was looking down to the ground. She slowly felt her heart speed up at the sight of him. _Is something wrong with me?_ She thought placing her hand above her heart. She shook her hand, wrong or fine, there's no reason for her to act rude.

"Uh." She said to get his attention. He turned to her, as she lifted up her hand.

"My name's Ayume. No last name." She said. Allen shocks her hand with his.

"Allen Walker. Why don't you have a last name? Orphan?" He asked, smiling softly.

"More like family issues." Ayume said. Timcanpy then shot out from Allen's handcuff and flew around Ayume in circles. Ayume, some what followed the flying golden ball.

"Oh, sorry!" Allen said as he caught the end of Timcanpy's tail.

"Timcanpy! Don't do that. It'll confuse her." Allen said. Ayume, leaned in looking at Timcanpy.

"Is that a golem?" She asked Allen.

"Yeah, weird looking isn't it?" Allen said.

"I've seen weirder. Which reminds!" She said than she brought two fingers in her mouth and gave off a loud whistle. Just as fast as disappeared, Natsu reappeared in the same spot he disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" Ayume asked as Natsu gave her back her sunhat.

"A nice little mountain right by a lake." Natsu answered, as Ayume put the sunhat on. Allen and Timcanpy just looked at the scaly creature.

"uh..." Allen said pointing to Natsu.

"What is it?" Ayume said finishing his sentence.

"You can say he's an accident. He's half-golem half- animal. I think lizard." Ayume continued.

"Half-golem?" He asked, Timcanpy didn't break his stare at Natsu.

"The sad thing is that this is completely true." Natsu said. Ayume jumped up, to stand.

"That reminds me." She said one hand in a fist hitting down in her other hand that caught it.

"Allen?" She said as she spun around to see him. "Could you do me a favor and meet me by the restaurant that's right across from the church, please?" She said as she pointed to a big white church off in the distance.

"Uh.., sure. But why?" He asked looking at the white building.

"Well, lets just say that their are something's that are overdue." Ayume said turning in the opposite direction. Slowly she began to run off, Natsu flying quickly behind her.

"Well, see you then, Allen-kun." Ayume yelled, still looking at him waving her hand. Allen waved his hand a little bit. When she was out of sight, Allen's hand dropped and fell to his stomach. He leaned back against the wall for support, his breathing slightly became harder. He felt weird, but at the same time normal, he felt sick but fine. But for some strange reason, he felt warm, very warm, and very good.

"Tim." He said, the golden golem, flew down in front of his face.

"Have you heard of someone feeling a mixture of emotions, all at the same time?" Allen asked him. Timcanpy just looked as surprise as he could.

"Allen!" He heard someone call him. Allen looked up to see Lenalee and Lavi coming toward him.

"Hey," He said getting back on his feet.

"Allen, what happen? Did you run into any Akuma?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, we could see the explosions from across town." Lavi said.

"Yeah I ran in to some Akuma, don't worry though, I had help." Allen said,

"Help? From who?" Lenalee said,

"Remember how last night I told you about that girl surrounded by Akuma?"

"Yeah." Lenalee said,

"Wait, don't tell me, the girl's an exorcist and helped you fight the Akuma." Lavi said joking.

"Actually, yes." Allen said.

"Wow." Lavi said.

"So what happen to her?" Lenalee asked.

"She went off to get something and asked me to meet her by a restaurant that was across from the church."

"What did she go get?" Lavi said.

"She didn't say." Allen said, all the time Timcanpy rapidly flew around the air between the three of them.

Ayume open the door to her hotel room, threw her hat so it would land perfectly on one of the chairs, closed the door quickly and quickly laid down on her bed.

"Hm?" She said as she place her hand over her heart. "My heart's pounding." She turned to Natsu who found his place back at the shelf.

"Natsu! How long were we running?" She asked her little golem.

"Five minutes, ten tops." Natsu said as he got ready for a nap.

"My heart wouldn't be pounding after such a short time." She exclaimed, looking at her hands.

"Maybe it's pounding cause you like that curse exorcist." Natsu teased.  
"Cursed?" Ayume asked.

"Didn't you notice the red mark down his left eye?" Natsu said.

"Mark..." Ayume said slowly, letting the word hang in the air.

"Nope." She then said quickly.

"BAKA (moron for those who don't know)!" Natsu yelled.

Ayume laid on the bed for a few more seconds before she jumped to the side of the bed and swung her head down to get a good view of what was under there. Under the bed, there was just about nothing except a small white box, that seem to create it's own light.

"Come to mama." Ayume said as she reached for it with one hand as the other helped her keep her balance. She grabbed the box than swing back to on top of her bed. She opened the white box, revealing about 10 different Innocence in there.

"Now they finally get to go where they belong." Ayume said raising the box high up in the air.

"Are you sure about this Ayume?" Natsu asked.

"How can I not be sure, Natsu? He is an exorcist after all!" Ayume said.

"Yeah, but still, something about that golem of his bothers me."

"You're probably jealous, I bet he can bit harder than you."

"Shut up!"

* * *

End of chapter two! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Q&A

A quick few things. One if you see any grammer or spelling mistakes, please ignore them. I'm very bad at LA but i do my best. Two, here's a quick trasnlation key for some japnese words for those who don't know.

Baka- Idiot or moron

Hai- yes. I might add to this later on.

* * *

Chapter three: Questions and Answers

Ayume looked around the restaurant, she was wearing her hat. _It was cozy, not too many people, and comfy chairs. _Ayume thought. She looked out the window, she stared off at the dark clouds in the distance. Ayume bit the bottom of her lip. _Did I come too early? _She thought putting her hand under her chin. _Or is it happening faster than expected?_ She sighed at that thought. She really hoped it wasn't that one.

"Would you like something to drink?" The waitress who appeared out of nowhere asked.

"Hm? Oh right. Just some tea." Ayume said trying to hide the worryness in her voice.

"Right away." The waitress said. Ayume sighed, looking down at the white box that laid on her lap.

"So what's in there?" Someone suddenly asked. Ayume jumped, eyes set on the person, Lavi.

"Who are you and how'd you get there so fast?" Ayume asked.

"LAVI!!" Someone yelled. Both Ayume and Lavi looked forward to see Allen and Lenalee, who Ayume still didn't know.

"LAVI, YOU BAKA!!" Lenalee yelled, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!!"

"Calm down Lenalee, this is Lavi we're talking about." Allen said.

"Whatever." Lavi said, but arms behind his head.

They continued to argue like that for a while. Ayume just watched and listen. She learned Lavi and Lenalee's names, and who was on what side in the argument. Lenalee was pissed that Lavi left again, Lavi couldn't give a damn care in the world and Allen was trying to calm her down and reminded them that Ayume exist. _How sweet._Ayume thought.

"Pst. Ayume." Natsu whispered in Ayume's ear.

"What? "She asked the golem.

"Isn't rude how Lavi and Lenalee just forgot about you?"

"Yeah and?"

"Do something about it!"

"No Natsu! That'll be rude."

"Come on!"

"What do you want me to do? Scream as loud as I can in their ears?"

"Yes! Now do it!"

"I was joking!"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Do it and you'll lose your steak." Natsu slowly looked at her.

"Seriously?" He asked in a small weak voice.

"Yes." Ayume answered.

Ayume got her tea as she continued to listen to their argument. She looked outside, noticing the dark clouds getting closer. That's when she notices that Natsu had disappeared. She looked around until she saw him flying back with a plate above his head. Ayume assumed that it was the steak he wanted. She laugh when she imagines the face of the poor bartender when what seems like a flying dragon came up to him. She followed Natsu with her eyes, and was surprise when he suddenly stopped over Lavi. Natsu toke the plate he was holding and held it over Lavi's head. That's when Ayume realized that the plate was empty and was only brought over to be use to hit Lavi in the head.

"NATSU! DON'T YOU DARE!" Ayume yelled to him. The group stopped arguing, all of them looking at her.

"Look out below!" Natsu said before he dropped the plate and it smashed in a million pieces. causing Lavi to lose conscious, Ayume glaring at Natsu.

"What?" Natsu said pretending to be innocent.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Soon Lavi regain conscious and both he and Natsu had a large bump that was somewhat cared for.

"Sorry about before, Natsu's easily irrated." Ayume said, apologizing for Natsu, because she knew that he would never saw it.

"I think it's our fault. We got into an argument and forgot about you." Lenalee said.

"Don't worry, I'm used to things like that." Ayume said, trying to be nice. They were all sitting in the booth, Lenalee and Lavi sat across from Ayume and Allen.

"Ayume." Allen said. Ayume turned her head and looked at him, sweet smile on her face. _The feeling's back, _Allen thought.

"You said you wanted to give something to me?" Allen continued, ignoring the feeling.

"Oh that's right." Ayume said, looking to the side, where Natsu was sitting on the white box.

"Move, Natsu." She said pushing Natsu off the box.

"Here." Ayume said, handing Allen the small white box. Allen's face looked a bit confused. He wondered what was in it, but with his luck it'll probably be more bills from his master. _I'm letting him drive me crazy. There's no way she can know him. Right?_ Allen thought. Slowly he opened the box, when a small green glow came out of it, he was sure that it couldn't be bills, giving him the courage to open the box. Stunned, that could probably describe Allen's face the best way. He looked inside the box only to discover that it was filled with Innocence.

"Ayume, this is amazing! How did you get them all?" Allen asked, as Lenalee and Lavi leaned over to see what was in the box.

"Well I've been doing this for a while." Ayume said.

"Yeah? How old are you?" Lavi asked.

"About fourteen, I've been doing this for about two years alone now." Ayume answered, Natsu slowly getting up to the table.

"HOLY SHIT!? WHAT KIND OF PARENTS WOULD LET THEIR 12 YEAR OLD KID GO OFF ALONE TO HUNT DEAMONS BY HERSELF?!" Lavi yelled, Natsu was on the table when he lock content with Timcanpy who was resting on the table.

He started to glare at Timcanpy for no apparent reason, as Timcanpy looked as surprise as every.

"The dead kind." Ayume said softly. almost beneath her breath but they all heard it.

"Oh." Lavi said, lowering his voice to the extreme.

"Sorry if he brought back some bad memories." Allen said. _Not the kind you think._Ayume thought.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure a lot of people are in the same situation as me." Ayume said, making her voice as cheery as possible.

"Allen said that you were an exorcist, is that true?" Lenalee asked after she sent Lavi away to get tea for the four of them.

"I wouldn't say that I'm an exorcist, but I do fight with an Innocence." Ayume said.

"What kind of Innocence is it?" Lavi asked appearing out of nowhere with the tea.

"It's kind of confusing. It doesn't really fit into the usual categories, so Natsu and I say that it's and inward parasite." Ayume said.

"Inward parasite?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. It's like a parasite but the Innocence has been broken down into particles and it mixed with my blood." Ayume said.

"So what? Your blood's the anti-Akuma weapon?" Lavi asked,

"Yes, dumb ass. Her own blood is the anti-Akuma weapon. NO, YOU IDIOT!!" Natsu shouted.

"Relax, it was just a question." Lavi said, then Ayume knock Natsu hard on the head.

"The Innocence is in my blood but my energy in the anti-Akuma weapon." Ayume said.

"Your energy?" Lenalee asked.

"But I saw you use your katana and fans to destroy the Akuma, how'd you do that?" Allen asked.

"Again, it's complicated. But basically I can put my energy though things to turn them into an anti-Akuma weapon, like my katana and fans, at the same like I can use my energy itself, but it's easier to just use solid objects." Ayume explained.

"What kind Akuma have you faced?" Allen asked.

"Level one half of the time, Level two the other half, and with the occasional level three." Ayume answered.

"You really went up against a level three?" Lenalee asked, everyone looking at her like she was crazy.

"A few times, those things take forever to finish off." Ayume said, taking a sip of her tea. Everyone was still looking at her as if she said she went to the end of the Earth and back. But they got used to it.

"So, Ayume." Allen said, Ayume looked at him in the corner of her eye, putting down the cup.

"Have you ever gone up against the Noah?" Allen asked her. Ayume's eyes widen a bit, as a shiver ran down her spine. _Noah..._Ayume thought. She closed her eyes, and picked up her tea again.

"Once or twice." She answered in a low voice, eyes focused on the tea as she toke another sip. _Liar._Natsu thought.

"So, you're no in the black order but you manage to gather all of these Innocence, how? And don't tell me its luck." Lavi asked.

"When do you people ask the questions that involve the most complicated answers?" Natsu asked them.

"Their curios, Natsu. It goes back to the whole blood and Innocence deal." Ayume said.

"I can sense where the location of Innocence. When I'm far away, I sense it in a general direction, as I get closer, I can pinpoint it more." Ayume said.

"Do you know why?" Lenalee asked.

"Not really, Natsu and I think it has to do with my Innocence. Natsu has a theory, though." Ayume said.

"So what's your theory, little guy?" Lavi asked in a tone as if he was talking to a child.

"First off, don't call me 'little guy', unless you want your hair on fire." Natsu threaten, spitting venom though every word.

"Aw, isn't it cute? It actually thinks it can breath fire." Lavi said pointing to Natsu but looking at Lenalee. Within seconds, Lavi's hair was on fire.

"Rule one: I've been around for the last few millenniums, so I deserve so respect. Rule two: I'm not going to let you treat me as if I am some two year old." Natsu said, smirking.

"AHHHHH!! PUTITOUTPUTITOUTPUTITOOOOOUUUUUTTT!!" Lavi cried running around in a circle.

"NATSU, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Ayume yelled, as Allen and Lenalee tried to put the fire out.

"He annoyed me that's why." Natsu answered.

"OH YEAH?! HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Ayume said cracking her knuckles.

"No, WAIT! Ayume, please, lets talk about this. Ayume?" Natsu pleaded. POW!

XOXOXOXO

"Now as for that theory." Lenalee said. They manage to put the fire out with a jug of water they toke from one of the waitresses. Lavi's hair was only slightly burned, it lost an inch or two and now it was black at the edges. While Natsu's head was partly wrapped, until right above his eye, his left arm was wrapped up completely and so was his right wing and leg, and he had a black eye on his right eye.

"Right, I believe that since Innocence is trying to let humans find it, it's calling out to Ayume's Innocence, and since her blood carries the Innocence fragments to the brain, and it collects the signals. Like any other feeling." Natsu explained.

"That makes some sense." Both Lenalee and Allen said.

"Completely rubbish to me." Lavi said.

"Of coarse you think its rubbish. Only people with a whole mind can comprehend such logic." Natsu said slightly smirking.

"Why you little..." Lavi said, his fist shaking from side to side.

"Please, lets not have another situation." Ayume begged, tried of beating Natsu for his action.

"Ayume-chan, you sound amazing with all of these abilities you have. Why don't you become an exorcist?" Allen said. Ayume looked at him as if he spoke gibberish.

"Heh." Was all she could say, her eyes were lowered, softly looking out of the window.

"I don't think the Black Order would want someone like me." She said softly.

"What?" The three exorcists asked. Ayume's eyes suddenly widen. Outside, she saw that snow started to fall.

Interesting, Ayume doesn't think that the Black Order would want her, you can't help but wounder why.

Please continue to to read the story as it moves on.

And Please send a review.


	4. Chapter 4: Ayume's abilities

Chapter four: Ayume's abilities

Ayume ran though the town, most people just stood there looking up in the sky, catching the snow as it slowly feel. She could hear what some of the people said.

"Snow? Isn't it July?; Look mom, it's snowing!; is it just me or is it snowing?" Were some of the things the town's folk said. Natsu wasn't far behind her, slowly he started to glow, but it was barely noticeable. It was more of a just in case feature.

"AYUME!" Allen called out to her, he was about twenty feet behind, and Lavi was with him.

"Allen, Lavi!" She yelled. She waited as they caught up to her.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Lavi asked.

"Well, if you haven't notice.." Natsu said all sweet like first, "IT'S SNOWING, RETARD!!" He yelled that last part.

"Where's Lenalee?" Ayume asked, forgetting the commit Natsu made.

"She's heading back to the Order with the Innocence you gave us." Allen said.

"That's good." she said. _At least they're be safe._ Ayume thought.

"Ayume-chan, do you know if an Innocence is here?" Allen asked. Ayume just smiled and nodded her head softly.

"Do you know where it is?!" Lavi asked. Again, she nodded her head.

"Where?" Allen asked.

"This way." Ayume said, before turning around and running again, Lavi, Allen and Natsu, not far behind.

XOXOXO

Ayume fell to the ground to her knees, they were somewhere in the forest right next to the town. The snow, slowly grew in force before it became a full born blizzard.

"Ayume!" Allen yelled, as he and Lavi ran up to her, with much difficulty. Allen had his hood up and Lavi wrapped his scarf around him, covering his mouth, An improvement, according to Natsu. The snow, whipped around her arms even though they were covered. _The more I try..._ Ayume thought, another wave, she bit the bottom of her lip, her eyes gazed down to her right arm. _The more it hurts._ She thought. She lifted her right hand from the snow, to reveal the deep red mark that was there on her hand and that continued down her arm that was covered by the sleeve. Instantly, Ayume covered the mark with her other hand.

"Is something wrong, Ayume-chan?" Allen asked when he saw her grab her other hand, coming closer.

"Nothing!" She quick snapped, not wanting him to get too close. Allen jerked back a bit by her reaction.

"Natsu!" She yelled, putting her hand in the deep snow. Natsu slowly came out from under the hat, which he went under once it got really bad. His small body, still glowing, flew out to in front of the Ayume and the two exorcists. The light, was shot off of Natsu and created a shield from the worst of it.

"I can't move unless I lay down on your head." Natsu told Ayume.

"Fine," she said as she toke off her hat.

XOXOXO

It was easier to continue with Natsu shielding them from the worst of it. There several times when they met up with Akuma. But it didn't take long to defeat them, since they were level ones. Lavi used his hammer, Allen used his left arm and Ayume used her katana. At several moments, Allen looking at Ayume as she gracefully destroyed the Akuma with her katana, blushing. But he looked away before anyone could notice. Actually Timcanpy notice, since he was in Allen's hood, but it's not like he could tell anyone. Instead he pulled on Allen's ear, reminding him that he had no time to do some 'sight seeing'.

"So, why do you think we're only getting attack by level ones?" Lavi asked the others one time after they finished off another wave. Allen shrugged at the question.

"Well, if I learned anything from experience," Ayume said, she put her hand on top of her head, but below Natsu, who hanged on for dear life when Ayume fought the Akuma.

"The level twos are thinking, and are going to ambush us in the spot were the Innocence is." Ayume continued.

"Huh? Why don't they just take it and leave?" Lavi asked. In response, a shiver went down Ayume's spin.

"Are you cold, Ayume-chan?" Allen asked.

"No, don't worry about it. As for the level twos, I really have no idea." Ayume said a bit of nervousness in her voice, but not enough for the others to notice.

After a little while, actually a lot while with the snow, and the Akuma Ayume stopped.

"There it is!" Ayume yelled pointing at an old, abandon, shut in church.

"So the Innocence is in there?" Lavi asked, putting his hand up over his eyes.

"Well, some where in there." Ayume said.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked. Allen's left eye activated.  
"There must be ten of them!" Allen shouted, surprise at how many level two Akuma could fit in such a small place.

"Ten?! That's least than usual. Are you sure that there isn't any more?" Natsu asked.

"There was a swarm last time." Ayume said, her hand under her chin, her eyes up to Natsu.

"Yes, and you, being an idiot, walked right into their trap." Natsu said in the most annoying tone ever.  
"Shut up! It's not my fault have don't have an ability like Allen-kun." Ayume said.

"It's not an ability, it's a curse. Admit it."

"Shall we continue?" Ayume said to the two exorcists, not wanting to admit that Allen was cursed. She doesn't like to think of anybody as cursed. Allen and Lavi just followed her.

Ayume leaned against the wall next to the door, Allen next to her, and Lavi was on the other side of the door. None of the Akuma notice their presences yet.

"So do you have a plan?" Lavi asked Ayume. She put her hand back under her chin.

"I go in there and use my Innocence. See where that takes us." Ayume said, her eyes looking up.

"YOU CALL THAT A PLAN?!" Lavi asked/yelled.

"You have anything better?" Ayume asked Lavi.

"No." Lavi said disappointedly. Ayume opened the door and quickly entered. Allen tried his best to watch though the window next to him. He couldn't believe it, Ayume was moving faster than his eye could watch. The Akuma had little time to react, and when they did, Ayume had already destroyed three of them. Quickly then she darted though a wave of attacks and out to the other side of the door.

"So... how'd it go?" Lavi asked when she was on the other side.

"Better than expected." Ayume answered. Lavi and Allen just looked lost and confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THEY CHASED YOU OUT DIDN'T THEY?!" Lavi yelled.

"Yes, but that wasn't my initial plan." Ayume said, sweetly smiling at the two very confused exorcists.

"Huh?" Lavi went as he pondered the thought of Ayume being insane or not.

"Oh Lavi, you stupid, stupid boy." Natsu said in the most teasing voice possible.

"Shut up, Lizard." Lavi said glaring at Natsu.

"The Innocence is in the back room, inside a giant metal cross that's ten feet above the ground." Ayume said. She then drew a small map in the snow, seven Xs around in the box she created.

"The Xs represent the area an Akuma would probably be." Ayume explained.

"Lavi!" She said while she turned her head to him.

"Yes!" Lavi said all in military position.

"Can you take care of the two on the right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lavi said, again in all military style.

"Allen-kun. Can you take the two on the left?" She asked all sweet like.

"Uh, sure." Allen said, slightly blushing, Natsu giving him a look that said don't even think about it.

"Which leaves me the three in the center." She said, circleing the three she was going after. Then she stood up swiping the snow off her dress.

"Shall we give it a try?" Ayume said smiling again to the two exorcists. _It's amazing how she can create a plan so quickly, even if it was just who gets who._ Lavi thought. _She would defiantly be a good exorcist._ Allen thought.

The three exorcists entered the abounded church, the Akuma where exactly where Ayume said that they would have been. Ayume move like a butterfly, nearly impossible to catch, or hit. Ayume took out her katana, quickly destroying two of the Akuma she assigned to herself. Allen destroyed one of his, finishing up the other one, while Lavi destroyed both of his. That's when it dawned on Lavi. _Holy shit!_ The red head thought. _She's better than I expected, she actually assigned us which Akuma we could best destroy. How could she get their abilities and tell who can best destroyed it in such little time?_ Ayume pulled out a white glove, quickly she put on her right hand. Lavi caught a glimpse of it. _Is she hiding something? _He thought. Ayume grabbed her katana with her right hand, and started to spin it to the side of her. Lavi got confused, was she spinning it fast enough so that it seemed like the sword was the whole circle. He corrected himself once he saw the circle glowing. _She must have put some much energy though the sword that the so that what couldn't be contained was put in that circle._ Allen thought as he watched her, Timcanpy resting on his head. Ayume then thrust her body forward, not moving her feet and inch, but it sent the vertex spirally forward, cutting the Akuma with ease, before disappearing.

"Mission complete. We win!" Ayume yelled, a carefree smile on her face.

"What were you thinking with that last attack? You're nothing but a show off!" Natsu yelled to Ayume.

"Waa, come on Natsu. I've been wanting to try that out for a while. I would have done it with or without them. " Ayume said to him. Allen smiled softly behind her, _She acts a bit like a little kid, but in a cute way. AHH! WHAT AM I THINKING! I JUST MET HER! _Allen thought, rethinking his thoughts.

Ayume walked quickly to the door that was at the end of the room.  
"Come on, the Innocence is right though here." Ayume said, grabbing the knob. She open the door, then she stopped starting into the room, her eyes were widen. Then, an invisible force threw Ayume thrown across the room to the wall. She coughed up blood on impact.

"AYUME!" Allen screamed as Ayume slide down the wall, her face full of pain. Quickly she shook it off (literally), as a level three Akuma stepped out of the room.

"Hm? My dark matter didn't affect her?" The level three said.

"Wow, didn't see you there. OW!" Ayume said, she said the first part looking a bit confused, she yelled the last part. She looked down to the right side of her collar bone, a small red star, high decorated, was there.

"Maybe not as much." The level three said.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what does this do?" Ayume asked slightly poking the mark, grunting each time.

"If I hit the same spot three times, you die."

"Again, three's against me."

Lavi interview in the conversation.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Lavi said, the hammer became the size of a cow as he hit the level three against the head.

"Why did you just waste your time with that?" The level three said unaffected. Then, he (for right now the level three is a he) hit Lavi hard in the stomach. Lavi was sent flying thought the wall into the tree, which happen to be right behind the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"LAVI!" Ayume and Allen yelled. Allen was about to charge at the level three.

"Allen, please don't do anything rash, you'll end up hurt like Lavi." Ayume said in a pleading voice.

"Do you have a better idea?!" He yelled at Ayume.

"Well, if you can keep it busy, so I can summon you the energy (and strength), I think I can destroy it, but try to make sure that it only hits your anti-Akuma weapon. It won't affect Innocence, I think." Ayume said.

"Are you sure?" Allen asked.

"Pretty." Ayume said.

"About both parts?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I trust you." Allen said getting up as he active his left arm.

As he began to fight the Akuma, Ayume just stood their, replaying the words "I trust you," again and again in her head.

"Yo, nimrod. Allen's doing his part so you have to do yours." Natsu said, hitting her on top of her head.

"Right." Ayume said nodding her head. She closed her eyes and started to focused. Slowly she found herself in the middle of a flower field, the flowers were glowing, brighter and brighter. She toke a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her eyes shot open, her energy floating around her katana.

"MOVE NOW!!" Ayume scream as she plunged her katana into the ground. Allen jumped out of the way as white light, broke apart the floor, like lighting shooting up thought the floor, quickly moving to the Akuma. When the light hit him, it engulfed him, he screamed before he turned to dust.

* * *

Well we find out the first of Ayume secrets. Can't help but wonder about that mark on her hand and why she trys to hide it. Well at least for you. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Sideeffect

* * *

Right. Hi

* * *

Chapter five: Side effect

Ayume slowly slid down to the floor panting hard. Allen ran up to her.

"Ayume, are you okay?" He asked her. Natsu and Timcanpy looking down at the exhausted girl.

"yeah." Ayume said still panting hard. "Just tired." Lavi, slowly stood up shaking his head, there was a red star on his stomach, but slowly it started to fade away.

"Whoa!" Lavi said when he saw the sight of the church.

"What I'd miss?" Lavi asked when he saw the Allen leaning over Ayume.

"Not much. Get the Innocence, it's in the middle of the cross, in the circle part." Ayume said.

"If anything, I think you'll be able to break the metal if it comes down to it." Ayume continued. Beads of sweat started to roll down her face, and her heart was pounding as if she did five marathons in a row.

"Okay." Lavi said as he entered the back room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Allen asked Ayume again. She half heard him. She smiled. _Damn it! Natsu was right, I shouldn't have tried that until I was sure that was the end of them. Now it feels as if I'm out of energy. _Ayume thought.

"Don't worry, I'm fine really." She said, slowly she began to black out.

"Ayume?" Allen asked, when her body when a bit limp. She fainted.

"Ayume!" Allen yelled again.

"Stupid girl, don't worry Allen. This usually happens to her when she over uses her Innocence, since it's connected to her energy. She just getting some rest." Natsu explain.

XOXOXOXO

The sun was setting, and most of the snow had melted once Lavi toke the Innocence. Allen ended up having to give Ayume a piggyback ride back to town, since she was asleep. Lavi would have done it if Natsu didn't threaten Lavi with putting his hair on fire if he touched her. Most of people were still in their house, some were out talking about the abnormal weather before. Natsu was carrying Ayume's hat, leading the way.

"So _lizard_, were are we going?" Lavi asked Natsu, who was doing his best to ignore that lizard comment.

"Just to a nice little hotel room that Ayume and I are staying in right now." Natsu said. "You can put her in the bed when we get there, Allen."

"Alright." Allen said.

Lavi was laughing as hard as he could. Natsu, was desperately trying to turn the key to open the door, no luck. Several times, Allen offered to do it for him, but Natsu refused. Lavi right now was on the floor laughing, Timcanpy was flying in front of him trying to keep him from dieing from laughter.

"Stop- hahahahah- please- hahaha- I can't I can't BREATH! HAHAHAHAH!" Lavi said.

"Shut up, baka. Grr, TURN DAMN YOU!!" Natsu screamed as he tried to turn the key. Allen sigh, whether Natsu wanted him to or not, Allen grabbed the key and turned, opening the door.

"I told you I didn't need help. " Natsu said teary eye, as he floated in front of Allen's head, obviously sad that he couldn't turn it.

"Sorry, I couldn't let Lavi die from laughter, though, no offense." Allen said sounding as nice as possible.

The three if them entered the room, Natsu flew to the bed and pulled off the first sheet. The room seems pretty unoccupied, other than the white night gown that was folded up on a chair.

"So, does Ayume go around the contra carrying nothing than her weapons and a night gown?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, old stupid one. Has the thought ever run though your head that Ayume's other stuff was destroyed by the Akuma?" Natsu said.

"You can out Ayume on the bed now, Allen." Natsu said once he pulled the sheet back to his liking.

"Hai." Allen said. Gently, Allen placed her on the bed, Natsu then pulled up the thin sheet. Instantly, once the sheet covered Ayume's body, she rolled over, placing Natsu in between her shoulder and the bed. _I do the best I can to take care of her and this is the thanks I get?!_ Natsu thought.

"Help... me.." Natsu said, pushing his right paw, pointing it the others.

"No way, this is too enjoyable." Lavi said, arms crossed having a huge grin across his face,

"May your bacon _BURN_!!" Natsu said to Lavi, spitting venom when he said the word burn.

"I'll help you Natsu." Allen said grabbing Natsu's little paw.

"Thank you, Allen." Natsu said, as Allen manage to pull out the little guy.

"Does she usually do this?" Allen asked the flying reptile.

"No, usually I get out of the way." Natsu said.

"I meant does she usually faint after she attacks Akuma." Allen said, as Natsu flew over to the shelf.

"Oh, not usually, only for level three, cause that last attack is the only way she knows of that she can defeat them. But other than that, she's fine." Natsu explain as he tried to make the shelf as comfortable as possible.

"How long have you been with her, rodent?" Lavi asked.  
"Rodent?! That's a new one." Natsu said as he looked at a while. "The answer is as long as I have been with her."

"That's not an answer, rodent." Lavi said.

"I know." Natsu said smiling evilly.

Allen sent Lavi to their hotel room, which was only a few doors down. As he stayed with Natsu, trying to help the guy as much as he can, and get some answers.

"Natsu?" Allen said as he tried to fold the sheets that Natsu knocked down (the sheets that came down with him when he jumped from the intensity of the light). Natsu was up on a shelve, watching Allen, who he asked if he can help Allen in any way. Allen said that it was okay, so Natsu just watched.

"Yeah? " Natsu said.

"Ayume said that you were part-golem, so does that mean you have the same life expectance or what?" Allen asked.

"Actually, I've been alive a lot longer then the sciencetist expected."

"Really? Interesting, so when were you born?"

"When was the last time the Earl was here?"

"About 7000 years ago. Why?"

"I was created a little after the Earl was defeated."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah, I was supposedly made to destroy Akuma, but their plane back fired since I can only do shields."

"Wow. So what did you do the last 7000 years?"

"Actually 6500, I was with Ayume's family for the last 500 years. But in my spare time, I saw the world. DAMN ACTARTICA'S COLD!"

"Oh."

"Allen, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Lavi and his stupidity, is it a recent thing or was he born that way?" Allen tried so hard not burst out laughing, trying to be polite.

"So how long is she going to be asleep?" Allen asked Natsu.

"She'll probably wake up in a few hours." Natsu said, yawning as he readied himself into a nap.

"What was Ayume like as a kid?"

"Hm... Ayume as a kid... Well I remember that she like flowers, and running in the fields and she fall asleep in the fields when she was tired. She was defiantly a real sweetie."

"What happen? "

"What else? Her mother died, then her father. Akuma attacked the village, and a general realized that she had an Innocence inside of her."

"That's so sad."

"Poor skater-chan." Lavi said, appearing out of nowhere blowing his nose on a tissue.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BANDANA!! STEP AWAY FROM AYUME-CHAN!! AND WHO THE HELL IS SKATER-CHAN?!" Natsu yelled.

"Ayume is Skater-chan, since I saw that board in the corner." Lavi explain.

"GET AWAY FROM AYUME-CHAN!!" Natsu said as he got ready to blow fire on his hair.

XOXOX

The morning sun rose, Ayume stretched her arms to the ceiling. She looked down realizing she was wearing the clothes from the other day.

"What happen again?" She asked herself scratching the top of her head. She looked to the side of the bed, her shoes were there. She closed her eyes tryng to remember.

"Oh yeah! I was fighting Akuma with Allen-kun and Lavi-kun. There was a level three, and I used my Innocence for too long. Opise!" Ayume said aloud to herself.

"How'd I get back in my room though?"

"GOOD MORNING!! SLEEPING BEAUTY!!" Lavi yelled as he pounced on Ayume, waking Natsu in the process. All of a sudden, Lavi felt something very cold against his cheek, he looked down, to see Ayume holding a gun hitting his check.

"You have five seconds to get off me and take ten steps back." Ayume said, a sly look in her eye convinces Lavi she was serious about pulling the trigger.

"Alright. Lets not do any thing rash." Lavi said as he slowly back away hands up in the air.

"Wha-? You actually thought it was real? I must be getting good." Ayume said, her carefree smile returned. As she let go of the gun, it exploded sending tiny bits of glittery light all around the room. Allen came in as the light slowly fell to the ground.

"Feeling better, Ayume-chan?" Allen asked, as he entered.

"Hai. Thank you Allen-kun." Ayume said.

"No offense, but why are you still here? Don't you exorcist go back to the Black Order with the Innocence, that you do have, right?" Ayume said, somehow sliding in the question about the Innocence.

"Hai. But Allen and I wanted to ask you a question." Lavi said smiling. Allen smiled, as they told her what the question was.

"NANI?!" Ayume said.

* * *

Cliffy! Sorry if you hate me for it. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: The Black Order

Dadada! Chapter six is here!

* * *

Chapter six: The Black Order

How did they do this? How did they convince her to do this? Why her? These question rambled Ayume's head again and again as she entered the train, her sun hat on with Natsu under it. Lavi and Allen have found a way to connive Ayume to come to the Black Order with them and become a real exorcist. Natsu, warned her of the dangers that might happen if she went, but still they manage to convince Ayume to come with them. Ayume followed Lavi on to the train, Allen behind her, who let her stored her stuff in his suitcase. _Is this a good idea? There are too many things that I want to keep hidden. And it could be come so easily dangerous if they find out one of them._ Ayume thought. She bit her bottom lip. _Shit, what if one of the older exorcist recognized me._ Every part of her screamed that this was a bad idea, why oh why did she agree to this?

Six hours ago.

"NANI?!" Ayume yelled. "You want me to become an actual exorcist?"

"Why not? Your Innocence is amazing, you able to think quick, and you can sense other Innocence. You will be a great help to the Order." Lavi said a large smile on his face. Ayume shock her head violently.

"You don't want me. I won't be any help at all trust me!" Ayume said, her hands up and her face still had the appearance that it was still shock.

"Come on, the black order isn't bad, all the people are really nice, well except for Kanda and you don't have to try as hard to find an Innocence." Allen said all nice and sweet like.

"I like working alone, and I can find the Innocence on my on. Plus, Natsu isn't a people golem." Ayume said, trying to worm her way out of this.

"Ah, don't be like that Skater-chan, a lot of the scincetest are really funny, plus you get your own room, and you don't have to keeping from moving place to place." Lavi said. Ayume replayed it in her head. _Well, I would like to stop moving from place to place._ Ayume thought.

"Well..." Ayume said.

"Pst, Ayume." Natsu whisper in Ayume's ear quite enough so only Ayume could hear him.

"You that little thing call conscience? Well if it's waving a big red flag with big bold letters saying 'Danger, Danger', Then DON'T DO IT!!" Natsu said. _Crap, who need should angels when you got these guys?_ Ayume thought.

"Well what do you say?" Allen said, smiling sweetly at her. Ayume could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"Hai." She said, smiling as she nodded her head once.

"Idiot." Natsu said hitting himself in the face with his small paw.

Present

Ayume look out the window, figures moving past they as quickly as they came. Lavi sat on one side, while Allen, who was in a daze, and Ayume sat on the other side. Timcanpy occupied the free seat next to Lavi, only to be glared at by Natsu, who was laying down on Ayume's lap. _That golem looks so familiar._ Natsu thought. Ayume was also looking at Timcanpy, she thought she seen something like him before, but where? She held the cup of tea that she was able to get before the train left, she paid for the cup, cause she wanted to enjoy the tea.

"Allen-kun?" Ayume finally said, snapping Allen out of the daze. She raise the tea to her mouth.

"Where'd you get Timcanpy from?" She asked him, taking a long sip of her tea.

"Timcanpy? Oh, from my old master, General Cross." Allen said. The moment he said General Cross, Ayume and Natsu's eyes shut open. Ayume, who chocked on her tea, instantly started cough, spraying tea all over Timcapny first (like a spit take), who did not look pleased.

"Ayume!" Allen yelled.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lavi asked, concerned about the soon to be exorcist.

"Cross?" Ayume said wiping a bit of tea from the corner of her mouth.

"Why do you know him?" Lavi asked, Natsu fainted once he heard the word Cross, his mind replaying the same sentence, "we're dead".

"Ah! Don't tell me he borrowed from you too!" Allen yelled.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Ayume yelled waving her hands in front of her.

"Nani? Than what did he do to you?" Lavi asked. Ayume's mind flashed back every little thing Cross did to her ran though her mind in a matter of seconds.

"I rather not talk about." Ayume said trying to drink some more of tea.

"Wait! Did he...?" Lavi asked, but Ayume understood what he meant.

"LAVI YOU SICK PERVERT!! IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT!!" Ayume yelled, her face as red as an apple. Allen, was thankful that he didn't get it.

"Then why are you blushing?" Lavi asked.

"OUT OF EMBRASSMENT THAT YOU EVEN SUGGESTED THAT!" Ayume yelled as she kicked Lavi right in the face.

"My god." Ayume said, she was still slightly blushing, looking down in the direction she kicked Lavi to. Allen was slightly blushing, as he sighed. _Could she ever get used to Lavi?_ Allen thought.

XOXOXOX

Ayume looked up at the dark tower. _What did Allen call this place?_ Ayume thought. _Homey?_ Ayume looked at the dark, menacing tower again. _Not what I have in mind._ She thought. Allen brought her in front of the large black gate.

"KOMUI!! WE'RE BACK!!" Allen yelled. A black golem appeared in front of the three of them.

_"Oh! And you brought a newbie with you!"_ The golem transmitted. Lavi wrapped his arm around Ayume.

"Yeah! Isn't she a cutie!" Lavi said. Natsu appeared from under Ayume's hat.

"WATCH IT BANDANA!! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR ARM, YOU SHOULD** MOVE IT!!** Natsu yelled. _Cutie?_ Ayume thought, her face looking perfectly innocent.

_"Hm? Is that a golem? Weird looking thing.''_ Komui said

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Natsu yelled to Komui.

_"Snappy little thing, isn't it?" _

"Hai." Ayume said.

"AYUME!!" Natsu yelled.

_"Right, then. Proceed with the X-ray exam!"_ Komui yelled. The gatekeeper, lunge forward near Ayume.

"Proceeding with X-ray exam!" The gatekeeper said, as the light appeared from it's eyes. Allen looked at Ayume, his face was confused. _Is it just me or did Ayume's facial expression change, and her eye color?_ Allen thought.

"Test complete. Subject is human!" The gatekeeper said, the light was gone and Ayume expression was still the same a bit confused, eye color was the same. _Maybe I was imagining things._ Allen thought once he saw her usual face. The gates slowly opened.

"Oi! It's so big!" Ayume yelled once she was inside. She looked to the left and right, passing the rooms as Allen showed her the way to Komui's office. She desperately tried to show her nervousness by complementing the large tower. _Here you are, Ayume._ She thought to her self. _You're in the lion's den now._ She sighed at that last thought. Thinking of what might happen if...if... She shook her head violently, trying to forget those thoughts.

"Alright right, Skater-chan?" Lavi asked, she nodded her head, unable to speak.

She looked around, the messy clutter office. How could any one do any work in here was beyond her. A guy, having purple eyes and wearing a white beget, was lying down across the desk, asleep.

"Lenalee's getting married." Allen whisper in his ear. Instantly, he woke up with a bazooka.

"Good morning." Allen said nervously.

"It's the only way to wake him up." Lavi informed Ayume.

"Oh." Both Ayume and Natsu said nodding their heads.

"Oh! So this is the new exorcist. Lavi, I think you were right on the cutie part." Komui said looking intended at Ayume, who desperately want to hide behind Allen. _Again?_ Ayume thought.

"Listen here buddy boy, if you even think about doing one impolite thing to Ayume, I'll breath some much fire, that THIS FLOOR WILL BE _CLEAN_ BY THE TIME IT'S PUT OUT!!" Natsu threatened Komui.

"Ignore him, he's just a bit protective." Ayume said.

"Allen, Lavi do you mind bringing Ayume to the you know where? I'll be there shortly. Ayume looked confused. _You know where?_ Ayume thought, not getting a good vibe.

"Sure." Allen said.

"This way Skater-chan." Lavi said, pointing the way down the hall.

Ayume didn't like it when she heard of it, she didn't like it when she saw it. She was just about ready to turn tail and leave when Allen and Lavi stopped her.

"Can't we just skip this part?" Ayume pleaded. "I don't like the vibe coming out of here."

"Sorry, no." Allen said, trying to give an encouraging smile, but failing as he remembered his own time here.

"It's kind of a tradition, so go luck Skater-chan!" Lavi said as he and Allen pushed Ayume though the door, closing it once she was inside.

"That was rude!" Ayume yelled to the other side of the door. She looked around the room, she defiantly didn't like it, and she probably won't like it more once Komui came.

"This place smells like torture." Ayume said looking around the large doctor like room, Natsu who flew off Ayume's head and off to one of the large wooden things coming out of the wall.

"Hey what's this." Natsu said pulling on the thing.

"Natsu don't mess with that! It's probably heavier than you!" Ayume said to Natsu, who apparently didn't listen. Natsu pulled out, this very large, very big, very sharp knife out from the wall.

"Natsu put that down before some one gets- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ayume yelled.

Allen and Lavi who were on the other side of the wall, put their heads down.

"So, it's begun." Lavi said. Komui was coming up to the door.

"What's begun?" Komui asked. Lavi and Allen's heads both shot up to see the mad scientist, as he was rolling up his sleeves. Then they looked at each other positive that someone screamed. Quickly they stood up and open the door, there Ayume stood, holding her upper left arm that was bleeding, and Natsu trying to pick up a very large, and very sharp knife.

"DAMN IT, NATSU! I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WAS GOING TO GET HURT! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!" Ayume screamed.

"I-I-I-I-I-I didn't expect it to be so big. AH! Please forgive me of merciful one!" Natsu yelled as Ayume throw a vase (no I don't know where she got it) at him.

Komui ended up just taking a blood sample, that he put the needle inside the wound, making it hurt ten thousand times worse. Now it's sore, Ayume keeps looking at the part of her arm that was cut, glaring at Natsu, who was innocently smiling.

"Just so we're clear, you're a very bad doctor." Ayume said to Komui, who was smiling at the harm he's done. They were standing on a platform that floated in the air, as it was going down. Ayume looked at her hand, shaking. _When does it feel as if my blood is rushing?_ Not noticing that it was getting darker. She looked up at Komui who smiling at her, she defiantly didn't like that smile, it was like he was hiding something. _Did he put something in me? _She thought, realizing that was the best idea.

"What the hell did- huh?" Ayume said, noticing that there was something grabbing her, and Komui was holding Natsu, who looked like he had no idea what was going on.

Ayume look up behind her, there was a big white thing (yes Hevlaska, I just suck sometimes at describing things), picking her up into the air. Ayume looked at her, a bit confused what she should do first.

"Innocence...Innocence..." Hevlaska said.

"So how does her Innocence look, Hevlaska?" Komui asked. Ayume looked at him, wondering what that meant. She bit down on her lip, every part of her body screamed to use her Innocence, and she's the kind of girl who listens to her gut. _Innocence..._ Ayume thought before she gasped. She didn't notice it before as much but now she could tell that her whole body was shaking. She looked down, biting her lip again with a very angry face.

"DAMN IT, KOMUI!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Ayume screamed.

"You notice it now, huh? Well I added an extra chemical to your blood, making it rush though your body, therefore making you unable to control your Innocence at this moment, but don't worry, you should be back to normal tomorrow." Komui explained. _I swear to God, I'm going to get you for this._ Ayume thought. She looked back at Hevlaska, still biting her bottom lip. She closed her eyes softly, trying to remember something.

_"Hevlaska?" Said the small voice._

_"Don't worry, Naomi, Hevlaska only tells how synchronize an exorcist and an Innocence is, she completely harmless." Said the large voice._ Ayume breath in deeply. Her eyes slightly opened, _completely harmless. _She thought again. Hevlaska put Ayume's head, against her forehead.

"10...25...39...52...78...89." Hevlaska said.

"Your current maxim synchronization rate is 89." Hevlaska said, then she gasped slightly.

"What is it, Hevlaska?" Komui asked.

"Hogosha...Kanshisha...Kouken." Hevlaska said as she began to gently put Ayume down.

"You are going to be one of the people to end this war." Hevlaska continued. Ayume blinked at her twice, preventing herself from bursting out laughing.

"Oh! End the war? That's quite an goal." Komui said behind her, she turned quickly trying to kick him in the face, she majorly dented the clipboard in stead, she put her foot down, only to spin around and hit him with her heel of her other foot.

"That's what you get for messing with my Innocence!" Ayume said as Komui was sent to the other side of the platform.

"Got it. Never again." Komui said, voice a bit horse. He explained, the whole Grand generals, the jobs of Exorcist and Innocence, Ayume did her best pretending that she never heard about this before.

"Lavi!" Komui called to the red headed exorcist as he exit the cafeteria.

"huh?" Lavi said, looking at Komui and the half dragged Ayume.

"Lavi, Ayume's room will be across from your room, so show her where that is." Komui said pushing Ayume toward him.

"Yay! We'll be practically neighbors!" Lavi said as he started to drag Ayume to their rooms.

"Just so you know, I'm locking my door at night." Ayume said to Lavi, who was a bit down at that comment. Their rooms were at the end of the hall way, but very close to a staircase. It was close to ten when they got there.

"Here we are!" Lavi said as he reveal the two doors across each other. Ayume looked at them both, then she looked up to Lavi, blinking twice.

"Hey, your room in that one." Lavi said pointing to the one on the left.

"Oh." Ayume said nodding her head. Natsu who fell asleep, woke up at this moment, and peck out of her hat.

"Oi! Why are we here with the dumb Bandana?" Natsu said.

"Shut it, rodent." Lavi said.

"His room's across from us." Ayume explained.

"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF CRUEL GOD WILL GIVE US BANDANA AS A NIEGHBOR?! THIS IS TERRIBLE!!" Natsu yelled, putting his hands on his head as he looked up at the ceiling..

"That's his way of saying that he's excited to have you as a neighbor." Ayume said.

"Well it's late so I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight Skater-chan." Lavi said as he entered his room.

"Night Lavi." Ayume replied as she opened the door to her new room. It was a pretty good size, the bed was in the cornor with a painting above it, a closet, a desk under the window and a chair. Ayume looked to her bed to see that her stuff was already there by Allen.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." She said beneath her breath, knowing he couldn't hear her. She leaned against the wall that was across the bed. She slide down it, landing on the floor in a sitting position, her right leg was on the floor completely knee bended so her right foot touched her left foot, while her left leg was up bended her foot on the floor (I'm having a really hard time to describe it right now). She looked down at the ground, rethink of what Hevlaska said, she smiled slightly in amusement.

"Me, end this war? I highly doubt it." Ayume said softly still looking down at the ground.

"I had to try and keep from bursting out laughing." Natsu said as he found a nice spot on a shelf Ayume didn't notice.

"Yeah." She said eyes slightly close, she scratch the back of her head, wondering if she made the right choice. She looked up at the painting, an angel fighting against a devil. She laughed at the picture a bit.

"Talk about irony." She said as she looked at the picture. "I'm a devil, stuck in a building full of angels."

Intersting is it not? Ayume beleives that she's in danger in the Black Order. And you can't help but wonder why she thinks of her self as a devil in a building of angels.

The msytrey begins! please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Kanda and the challeng

Chapter seven: Kanda and the challenge

Ayume entered the cafeteria, she was wearing the same sundress but she left her hat in her room. Natsu laid down on her head looking around the large cafeteria.

"Ayume!" Someone called. Ayume turned around, to see Allen running up to her waving.

"Morning Allen-kun." Ayume said when she saw him.

"Did you have a hard time finding the cafeteria?" Allen asked her nicely.

"Nope, not at all." Ayume answered. Allen got a little bit jealous as he remembered his first time trying to find the cafeteria.

"Well, come on, Allen-kun. I'm getting hungry." Ayume said as she grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him into the cafeteria. Allen started to blush as she held her hand.

As she was running, she accidentally bonked into someone when she looked back, smiling at Allen, causing his face to take the same color as an apple. The person she ran into had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, and eyes with a stare that could kill. In his hands was a tray that used to carry his Soba. He glare at the poor unsuspecting girl, who had no idea of the harm she's done when he looked at Allen.

"Bean sprout! Who the hell is this brat?" He asked Allen.

"First, my name is Allen, not Bean sprout. Second, this is Ayume, she's a new exorcist that just got here. Ayume this is Kanda." Allen explained.

"Great! a new bean sprout to piss me off." Kanda said.

"Talk about an unsociable jerk." Ayume muttered to Natsu, who was no longer on her head.

"Heh? Natsu?" Ayume said as she looked at her head, unoccupied. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder, she looked at Allen, who was trying his best from bursting out laughing as he pointed to Kanda. Ayume looked at Kanda, who was having his cheek bitten by the small flying reptile. He moved his head back, side-to-side and forward as if trying to rip it off, and he probably was.

"NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Ayume screamed at him.

"I couldn't help it! When I saw this guy, every part of my body screamed to bite him." Natsu explain, slightly muffled. Kanda had the funniest annoyed look in his eye, he raised his hand and flicked the small dragon off his face. Ayume, used a bit of her Innocence to create a catchers mitt to grab Natsu and bring him back to Ayume, then the mitt vanished.

"Damn girl." Kanda said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Is he always like that?" Ayume asked Allen with a confused face.

"No, he's usually more piss off." Allen said.

"Hm."

"Oh, Yeah! You still need to meet Jerry." Allen said grabbing Ayume's hand and ran to the front of the cafeteria, making it her turn to blush.

"Jerry!" Allen called out into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Allen." Jerry said as he came out (Hopefully you all know Jerry so I'm not describing him). "Hm? Oh is that the newbie, I've heard about? She _is_ cute."

"Uh...thank you?" She said a bit nervously. Jerry nodded his head.

"Little bit shy, aren't you? So Allen what can I get for you today?" Jerry asked Allen. Allen toke a deep breath as he said the long list of food items (be creative, think of what he ordered), Jerry nodding the whole time, and Ayume looking at him, doubting someone that fit could eat so much.

"And you?" Jerry asked Ayume. She looked up at him.

"You can make anything, right?" She asked him.

"That's right." Jerry said in a song sang voice. Ayume put her happy, carefree smile back on.

"In that case I'll have, Pickle Porcupine fish with baked rice." Ayume said to Jerry.

"What?" Allen asked. Ayume looked at him, and around the cafeteria, everyone apparently heard her strange request. Jerry on the other hand, was completely shaking, could it be that he has never heard of a dish like this? No.

"This...This..." Jerry said, Ayume looked back at him, almost seeing fire behind him.

"THIS IS A CHANGELLANGE!! I ACCEPT, MADAMOUSEILLE!!" Jerry yelled, as he held up his spatula, quickly he reenter his kitchen, with fire coming out. Ayume was extremely frightened.

"Wha- what did I do?" She asked, she has never seen anyone act like this before, and she desperately want to hide behind something, namely Allen.

"Here!" Jerry said, excited to see how she would like it. Slowly Ayume took the plate, still frighten about what she saw before. She picked up the fork and tried a bit, everyone watching seeing if she was going to be poison. Ayume's eyes widen a bit, everyone toke a deep breath in.

"Jerry this is great!! Exactly how they made it in Thailand. Have you ever even been there?" Ayume said, her smile return as she complemented the food.

"Thank you! I try my best, oh, now for Allen's food." Jerry said going back to his kitchen.

* * *

Sorry it was short. but it should have been funny.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8: begining of the first mission

Chapter Eight!

My cousin saids that i have dyslexia, therefor i get confused with spelling words. Don't hold it against me.

* * *

Chapter eight: The beginning of the first mission

Ayume just stared as Allen finish all the food he order in a matter of minutes, as Ayume slowly finished hers.

"What?" Allen asked nicely when he noticed her staring. "Oh, I get it, you're wondering how I can eat all of that food right?"

"No, I was wonder how you finished it so fast." She answered. Natsu, had fallen asleep on my head as Ayume had her breakfast with Allen. He turned to her, smiling gently making her blush, but she smiled back.

"Ayume-chan!" She heard someone call. Ayume looked up and smiled.

"Lenalee-chan!" Ayume said. Lenalee was carrying something as she ran over.

"Ayume, so it looked like you came after all." Lenalee said then she handed me folded up clothes. "This is for you, it's your exorcist uniform."

"Thank you." Ayume said as she toke the uniform.

"Also, Komui-nii-san, wants to see you in his office once you have it on. And he wants to see you too Allen-kun." Lenalee said. _So Komui's Lenalee's brother? Well at least them look the same._ Ayume thought.

"Hai." I said then taking the sleeping Natsu off my head.

"Allen-kun, can you take Natsu with you to Komui's office, I'll meet you down there." Ayume asked Allen sweetly.

"Sure." Allen answered as he toke Natsu.

XOXOXOXO

"Ah, Ayume, seems like you had no trouble finding my office from you're room. And may I be the first to say that you look very cute in your uniform!" Komui said as he greeted Ayume as she entered the room. Allen and Kanda were there sitting on the couch as Ayume entered. They both turned their bodies so they could get a good luck, Allen, instantly started to blush like crazy (maybe even a slight nose bleed). _That dress does not do her justice!_ Allen thought. Ayume's exorcist uniform wasn't roomy like her dress, but she didn't mind. The exorcist coat tight on the arms, revealing them as slim and long. There was a hood in the coat that she had down at the moment. She had a mini skirt and a pair of shorts underneath it. The shorts stopped above her knees, and a few inches below that were her boots, revealing the thin long legs. She also wore black gloves. She had a belt around her waist that had slots to carry both her katana and her fans.

"Thank you, Komui-san." Ayume said as she blushed slightly, a bit embarrass at how she looked in it.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ayume-chan! You look great!" Komui said. Natsu then appeared on the couch.

"AYUME!! HOW COULD YOU- 'GASP' WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!? WHO DESGINED THAT FOR YOU?! IT WAS THOSE NO GOOD SCINEST WASN'T?! YOU!! YOU WERE INVOLVED IN THIS, WEREN'T YOU?!" Natsu yelled once he saw Ayume, pointing at Komui at the last part who didn't answer. Ayume blushed more from embarrassment. _Natsu, please be quite!_ Allen shouted in his mind. Ayume ignored him went around to the couch and sat in between Allen and Kanda.

"Right, since all of you are here, I'll tell you what your mission is." Komui said.

"Please tell me you called me over for something else, and I don't have to got on a mission with the two bean sprouts." Kanda said.

"Of coarse you're going on a mission with these two, why else would I call you, Kanda?" Komui said.

"But, wait. Aren't missions just two exorcist?" Ayume asked Komui.

"Why yes, but I want to find out more about your Innocence. So Allen! Kanda! I want you two to take mental notes on what her Innocence can do, got it?" Komui explained.

"Hai!" Allen said, smiling.

"Che." Kanda said as he looked away.

"Now as for your mission, you are to look for an Innocence in a place called Municha, Germany. You leave in about an hour, so get ready.

OXOXOXO

The train was defiantly pleasant as it rolled across the countryside, Ayume watch from the window. Ayume sat next to Allen, unconscionably leaning toward him, as were Kanda sat alone. Ayume's eyes slowly became heavier and heavier. She shook her head, trying to shake off the sleepiness. No prevail. Natsu had fallen asleep on Ayume's lap as she slowly pet the dragon. Again the grogginess returned, Ayume didn't have a chance to fight it this time. Ayume's body went limp as she leaned against Allen.

"Ayume-chan?" Allen asked when he felt something lean on him. He looked down to see that Ayume fell asleep on him. He blushed at first then smiled softly.

"Che." Kanda said before standing up.

"Eh? Were are you going Kanda?" Allen asked.

"A way from here. You and the brat are annoying me." Kanda answered before he left.

"Talk about a grouch." Allen answered.

XOXOXOX

_There in the middle of the floor she laid, blood running down her face tainting her white hair. Sometime she wished she were dreaming, she wished that he wasn't her father. And sometimes, she wished she wasn't alive. The darkness was destroyed when the door was slammed open, only to bring a harsh wind from outside. She lift her head, her face full of terror._

_"NAOMI!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE...!" The voice screamed. She covered her ears. 'Go away, please!' The girl screamed in her mind._

_"THERE YOU ARE! GET YOU ASS UP, RIGHT NOW!" The voice yelled, horsed and dunked. He grabbed her white Kimono, rising her up just so he can throw her down harder this time. She gave off a small yelp of pain when her body collided with the floor, digging glass fragments through the kimono and into her arm. She slowly got up to a sitting position, looking at the figure in the dark._

_"That's better. Now, GET OVER HERE!!" The voice yelled a big hand coming at her, as she just sat that, her blue-green eyes filled with fear._

Ayume's whole body jointed forward. She threw her head down and held herself to try to stop her body from shaking.

"Ayume-chan!" Allen yelled from aside of her. He could obviously notice she was suffering when she was asleep. His left hand rubbed her back as his right holding Ayume's left, which she was squeezing tightly.

"Ayume, please calm down, it was just a bad dream." Allen said, looking worried but trying his best to calm her down. Ayume just nodded, beads of sweat rolled down her check.

"It's just a dream." Ayume said again as she slowly stopped shaking.

"What happen?" Allen asked calmly as he continued to rub Ayume's back. Ayume looked at him, it almost seem as if here soft light blue eyes were questioning something. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing." Ayume said, her eyes somewhat filled with joy. Allen couldn't help but worry a little, slowly he put down his left hand in to his lap. Desperately, Ayume wanted to pick his hand up and place it the cold metal on her face. But she kept herself from doing it. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Allen-kun." She said. Her smile made him started to blush.

"Uh? For what?" Allen said. Ayume looked at him a bit confused, but then she smiled again.

"For caring." She said. Allen gave off a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't have to thank me for that. That's what friends do." Allen said. Again she looked at him, in a confused way, she looked out the window for a few seconds.

"Friends..." She said slowly. Her eye seemed to be sent on something that seemed to be far in the distant.

"What? You've never had friends before?" Allen asked her, whose eyes seem to be fixated. Slowly her eyes left the window and slowly looking as down as she shook her head.

"I've had...family." She said giving off a small smile. Allen just looked at her, confused, her smile made him even more so.

"So what happened to ponytail?" Ayume said finally changing the subject.

"Oh, Kanda? He went off somewhere, he said we were annoying." Allen explained.

"Annoying? How so?" Ayume asked.

"Don't take it personally, he thinks everything is annoying." Allen explained. The whole time, Natsu was asleep, but somehow, he manage to fall on the floor hard, and roll under the chair, but none the less, asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Why didn't you wake me up? Now I have a headache damn it." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry I didn't notice." Ayume said as she looked at him. They arrived in Munchia. The city was dry and desolate, Komui had went ahead and said how beautiful the city was, with all the flowers making Ayume excited to go there. Now as she looked at it, she wondered when was the last time Komui visited this place.

"It looks like a ghost town." Allen said.

"yeah." Kanda said, his hand on his katana.

"Defiantly eerie." Ayume said.

"Ayume can you sense anything?" Allen asked. She closed her eyes, trying to see if she could, but something was wrong, she felt like it was close, but at the same time it was far away in every direction. She bit the bottom of her lip, _why is this happening?_ She thought.

"Ayume?" Allen said, confused why she didn't answer. She opened her eyes.

"I can't really tell, my sense are being messed up. It's confusing." Ayume answered as she looked at the ground.

"What is she trying to sense?" Kanda asked.

"Ayume can sense the location of Innocence." Allen explained.

"Sounds like a load of garbage." Kanda said.

"Like you?" Natsu asked. Kanda, very badly want to slice Natsu in half at that moment.

Ayume didn't notice as the two began to argue, she stared at one part of a mountain that was a little behind the village.

"Ayume?" Allen said putting his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of the daze.

"Come on, we're just have to find some other way to find it." Allen said, some how his smile made Ayume to start blushing.

"Hai!" She said, as her face slowly became as red as a cherry.

* * *

To be continued. I'm sorry i just don't know what else to say.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: empty eyes

Chapter eleven: Admitted feelings

The three exorcist were sitting on the back of a hay cart (those carts that carry the hay, I can't think of a better name at this moment). They were getting a lift back to the train station when Ayume spotted something she really liked.

"Hey look! A flower field!" She yelled pointing to it.

"Hm?" Allen and Kanda said as they looked at the blooming flowers. The city, was dry and desolate because of the Innocence, when it was removed, everything returned back to normal. She was smiling at the flower field before she turned to Allen.

"Allen-kun, can we please stop for a while?" Ayume said. Allen looked at her, her wounds were tend to, but her smile made him forget about that.

"Che. Don't you know we have to go straight back to the order with the Innocence as soon as possible?" Kanda said. Ayume looked at him, then turned back to Allen, a little pout on her face.

"Unfortunately, he's right Ayume." Allen said, rubbing the back of his head. She looked away, thinking for a while, before she got a big smile on her face. She then turned back to Allen.

"How about this? You two go back to the order and I'll catch up later?" Ayume said looking at the two of them and before they gave there answer, she jumped off, Natsu with her.

"Wait! Ayume!" Allen yelled, too late though. He looked back at Kanda who just glared at him.

"Just go. I'll bring the innocence back." Kanda said.

"Thanks Kanda." Allen said before he jumped off.

"Che." Kanda said, looking away from the two. _My God, they're perfect for each other._ He thought.

Ayume was sitting in the middle of the flower field, she was surrounded by flowers white, blue, and red. Her eyes watch what seemed to be a million butterflies dance in the air.

"Ayume!" Allen called. She turned her attention away from the butterflies as she looked at Allen, she smiled softly at him. Her smile caused him to trip and fall on his face.

"Allen-kun!" She yelled quickly getting up as she ran over to him. He rolled over, holding a part of his head he hit really hard. He opened his eyes, seeing Ayume looking down at him with a worried face.

"Are you okay Allen-kun?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered as he stood up.

"That's good." Ayume said, eyes closed smiling. _What's going on? Just looking at Ayume now... and when I comfort her before, there was something else there, it was as if there was more reason behind it. I think i wanted to hold her in my arms, I think I may still want to._ Allen thought, looking at his two hands. Ayume was looking at him, but a blue butterfly that flew near her got her attention. Ayume, suddenly dropped down in the flowers.

"Ayume?" Allen said when she suddenly laid down. Ayume didn't answer, her eyes watch the blue butterfly as it got closer to her. Eventually, it landed on her nose, slowly spreading its wings. Ayume slowly smiled at it, happy in her moment. Allen sat down next to her, watching her as the butterfly slowly opened and closed its wings on her nose, he could feel his heart beat faster in react. _I think I'm in love with Ayume._ He thought.

Ayume's eyes were on the butterfly, but suddenly her eyes (well eye since Allen could only see one) looked at him, and her smile grew even bigger. Allen started to blush, but then he realized a butterfly landed on his head, a red one. It's wings slowly opened and closed in rhythm with the other one. She looked at him before a while. She closed her eyes and toke a deep breath. Then she began to sing this one part from Hiro no Tsuki (yes it's a Japanese song, look it up if you want). Allen just sat there, he let his ears soak up the pureness and innocence of her voice. It was so soft, but everything sounded like it belong, it was at that point that Allen finally admit what his feelings was to himself. _I'm in love with Ayume._ Allen thought as he smiled softly at her, though she still had her eyes closed. When she was finished, the two butterflies flew off. She sat up and stretched a bit.

"Well I guess we can go now, Allen-kun." She said.

"Yeah, wait. Where's Natsu?" He asked quickly looking around for there scaly companion.

"Oh him? He's probably smelling the flowers somewhere." Ayume stated, she looked around a bit before she pointed out to a flower off a bit. Natsu was above it, taking in deep breath.

"There he is." She said.

"Why is he smelling that flower?"

"Not a clue, he just stops and smells the roses, maybe a little too much." She sighed, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Natsu! Come on, we're leaving!" She yelled, Natsu turned to her and quickly flew to her. She turned back to Allen having the same smile as before.

"Shall we go Allen-kun?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

The train back was long. Allen and Ayume sat on opposite sides, she fell asleep a little after the train started to move. Natsu slept next to the in a little ball again. Allen watched her sleep, thinking of everything that happen to them in the mission. She didn't reveal as much as the time they met, but he felt like he's learned a lot more. Allen thought back to the time when the Akuma was destroyed. _What was that strange light? It looked like the kind Ayume used but at the same time, it didn't._ Allen thought. What was he going to tell the supervisor? What could he tell him, he didn't understand it himself. He thought back to when he was helping Ayume tend her wounds.

_"Thank you for saving me, Allen-kun."_ She said smiling at him as he cleaned her right arm. That line kept repeating itself in his mind. _I didn't save you, Ayume._ He thought as he looked at her. _I was too weak to save you. _He sighed looking at her again. Sure she was pretty, but you can't really fall in love with someone when they're just pretty right? _She's pretty though. But she's a bit childish but in a good way and she really is sweet. _He thought of the smile she always has on. He didn't think it was a genuin smile, _but she could just be smiling to help others_. That was another reason he was in love with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They arrived at the Black Order late that night. Ayume yawned, obviously, that nap on the train wasn't enough.

"Allen! Ayume! There you are!" A voice said, the both of them looked up to see Lavi.

"Lavi!" Allen said.

"Good evening Lavi." Ayume said as she started to go up the stairs.

"I got a bit worried when Yu came here by himself, but I feel better now that I know you're both okay. By the way, I like your uniform, Ayume." Lavi said. Ayume just nodded her head in thanks, but then she had it in confused.

"Who's Yu?" Ayume asked.

"Yu is Kanda's first name, but he doesn't like it anyone calling him that." Lavi explain and with that Natsu busted out laughing.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS YU!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO WONDER HE HATES EVERYTHING!! MY GOD, AM I GOING TO TORTURE HIM WITH THIS!!" Natsu roared. The three exorcist ignored his laughter and comment.

"Oh yeah! Komui wants to see you, Allen." Lavi told the white haired exorcist.

"Hai." Allen said than began climbing up the stairs.

"What about me?" Ayume asked Lavi.

"He didn't say anything about you, Skater-chan. So I guess you can go to bed." Lavi said.

"Okay, night then." Ayume said as she waved to the two male exorcists before she headed off to her room.

"She's pretty cute isn't she, Allen?" Lavi said. Allen didn't answer, just blush furiously.

Ayume made it to her room, her eye half filled with tears. Natsu made it in before she lock the door. The tears started to fall when she began to take off her exorcist uniform in the darkness.

"He's in love with you, you know." Natsu said on the dresser, eyes closed, wrapped up in a ball. Ayume stopped, the only thing she toke off was her jacket. More tears fell of Ayume's face.

"I don't think so. But..." She answered, her voice breaking.

"But?" Natsu said, his voice barely filling the dark room. New tears fell, almost soaking that one spot on the floor, she didn't answer, she just continued to take off her boots and soaks.

"Well?" Natsu asked. She swallow deeply, and quickly toke out her hair that was in a ponytail.

"I..." Ayume answered, her voice broke on the very first word. She held on to the exorcist coat in one hand as she brought up her other hand, holding against her right eye, trying to stop the tears.

"I love him, so much. I don't know why, I didn't even know him for too long. But he's so kind and caring, and he acts like he needs to say everyone, and ever since I met him, I felt as if everything was out of order. I loved the time when he held me in his arms, he felt so warm. But-" Ayume said, her voice was breaking the enter time as she tried to keep herself from breaking apart.

"But?" Natsu said as he looked at me.

"But, somewhere inside me, there's a part that's always reminding me how I'll be nothing but trouble to him." Ayume said she took a deep breath in, making a weird noise from her throat. "But I'm scared."

"Scared? About what?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" She snapped. "Why was it that I never came to the order in the first place!? Why do you think I was so scared when we first got here?!"

"You were scared that you would be caught, but no one recognized you."

"And I'm still scared! Only now I'm scared of what he'll think of me when he finds out! He'll hate me!"

"You can keep your secrets, you've kept them this long. Why not longer?"

"Natsu you idiot! Don't you get that this isn't the kind of secret that I can keep forever?! They'll find out! Sooner or later they'll find out! And I'm scared on how he'll react when he finds out!"

Ayume fell to the floor, she sat on her legs. She cried out into the darkness. She felt cold, she has always felt cold, since the day she was born. Being in Allen's arms was the first time she felt warm, and that scared her. She didn't know what to do, but she only knew that she was deeply in love with Allen, and she knew he loved her back, but still. She stood up, she played on how he might react in her head, her heart ached but she continued to get undressed and then put on her night gown. Natsu listen to bed springs creak in the darkness, he was still in a ball, his eyes were closed though the whole conversation.

"Ayume?" He said.

"How can you be so strong, Natsu? How can you not worry in the least?" Ayume asked as she desperately tried to find warmth from the blankets.

"Age I think. I have been around a lot longer than you." Natsu answered.

"I'm tired. Goodnight Natsu." She said, pulling herself into a ball.

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10: web of pain

Chapter ten: The web of pain

(I hope we all know what Naomi looks like. If not, go back two chapters and find out) _Naomi threw another log onto the fire to keep it burning. She looked about fourteen now. She then walked back to young girl that laid down on the couch. She was covered in bandages, and to top it off she was sick. Naomi slowly removed the wet cloth from her head, only for it to be replaced by another. She sighed as she looked at the girl, she couldn't help but worry about her little sister. She looked at the clock then. 'Quarter to ten.' She thought, then bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes slowly filled with fear. 'He'll be back soon.' She thought again. She looked at her sick sister, the bandages on her head need to be changed as the blood started to show though the bandages. 'And to top it all off, _that_ appeared.' Naomi thought. She walked over to her sister, and she slowly started to change the bandages around her head._

Allen was destroying as many Akuma as he could, he just wanted to destroy the one with the web of pain. But as soon as he got close, another wave would get in his wave. _Damn it! I'll never be able to get to that Akuma, not with all of these in the way. Damn it! How can I help Ayume if I'm so damn weak! _Allen thought, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting tired. He looked over to Kanda, who wasn't getting as much progress done either.

"We've got a response!" Natsu shouted, as he and Timcanpy desperately tried to get Ayume back to the world of the present.

"Nani?! Kanda, cover for me, I'll be right back!" Allen yelled as he ran over to Ayume.

"WHAT?!" Kanda yelled, but then had to block an attack from a level one. _Damn bean sprout._ Kanda thought.

Allen kneeled next to Ayume.

"See, she's smiling," said Natsu who was pointing at Ayume. Allen gasped, Ayume was indeed smiling. But this smile, it wasn't like her, it was more of an evil grin.

"Ayume-chan?" Allen said to her, no respond. _I know this memory._ Ayume thought. _This poor stupid Akuma._

_Naomi just finished changing the bandages, when the door slammed open._

_"NAOMI!!" The voice yelled. Naomi, quickly put down the used bandage and ran over to the person as he walked into the light. He had scruffy short brown hair and extremely rough, death giving glaring black eyes. He had a scruffy short beard on his chin, and the smell of beer came off him, a bottle of one in his hand_

_"Yes father?" She said, voice shaking and meek, hands together and at her chest. He then kicked her in the shin, she groaned in pain as she kneeled down, only to be kicked in the stomach. She was sent flying across the floor. She slowly got up, holding her stomach as she did._

_"I ran in to your bitch of an aunt today." He said, taking another swallow of his beer. "She's getting you both stupid ass holes tomorrow." That could have been the signal most happiest moment of her life up until now._

_"And you're going to just let her take us right?" She asked, all the hope in the world was in her voice._

_"Of coarse. I'll let her take you. " Her father said, a faint smile drew on her face. "Your bodies I mean." Ayume's eyes widen when he grabbed the knife and slashed it across her body. She fell forward, only to be deeply cut in the back, arms, legs and waist. _

_Naomi laid on the floor. 'Please let me die.' she begged in her mind as a tear ran down her cheek. Her blood flowed out onto the floor. _

_"You were useless anyway." Her father said, as he took another sip of his beer. "Now for your useless sister." He said. Naomi at that moment summoned as much strength as possible as she grabbed on to his leg._

_"PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE RODE ALONG, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naomi screamed as she latched herself to his leg. He kicked her off, sending a new wave of pain though out her body. She watched, helplessly as he got closer to her sister, Rode. 'I wished he would just die.' The thought creeped across her mind for the first time as he raised his knife, but then he stopped._

_"huh? What's this feeling?" He said touching his chest, in a matter of seconds, his body was destroy from the inside as black, dark red and blue petals fell from the sky._

Allen and Kanda, had defeated the swarm, but had not strength left to fight the last Akuma. Kanda was kneeling against the shrine, his eyes were empty and a bit of blood flowed down his cheek from the cut given to him by the level two Akuma. Allen was pressed against a tree, the Akuma pressing him against it.

"How sad, I thought you would be more fun." The Akuma said mockingly. Allen's left hand was gripping the Akuma, but it was useless._ DAMN IT! I just ended up being useless! _Allen thought as the Akuma's long knife like finger hit against Allen's shoulder.

"Hm. I wonder what kind of sadness you have from the- What the?" The Akuma said, He removed his finger from Allen's shoulder as he held his chest. _What?_ Allen thought, wondering what stopped him, only looking at him with the cursed eye.

"What's this feeling spreading though my body?" He asked as his hand moved around his chest. In the next second, The Akuma's body was destroyed by this intense light that shoot out in every direction of the Akuma's body.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Allen yelled as he shielded his eyes from the light. Allen's body hit the ground as he replayed what happen. Kanda snapped out of the his relived nightmare, with a very bad headache, as Ayume just shook hers off.

"Wha- It's over?" Ayume said as she looked around, seeing nothing but dust, Allen and Kanda, she's pretty sure there was a swarm of Akuma last she checked.

"Yeah, and you were no help." Kanda said coldly, ad he sheathed Mugen. "The only thing you did was get in that stupid web."

"Yeah, but if I recalled, Pony tail, you also got caught in the web of pain." Natsu said, landing on Ayume's head as Timcanpy landed on Allen's.

"So what happen?" Allen asked as he walked over to Ayume.

"Hm?" Ayume said as she tilted her head.

"You know, what was your worst memory?" Allen said.

"Yeah, you looked pretty scared." Said Kanda.

"Looked at this, ponytail cares!" Natsu said.

"Shut it rodent. Well?"

"I actually don't want to talk about it." Ayume said. Allen offered his hand to her.

"Oh, that's okay I guess. It was probably insensitive to ask about something like that." Allen said.

"Only a little, but hey. I'd be worried if it was you." Ayume said in the kindest way possible, making Allen blush as hard as possible. She toke his hand and stood up, only to fall again as she winced in pain.

"Ayume?!" Allen yelled, Ayume notice the warm liquid that started to flow down several parts of her body. Slowly she took her exorcist uniform off as, revealing her white tank top underneath and hoping she wasn't right. She right lower arm, upper left arm, back and right side had a deep cut in them. Allen and Kanda gasped when they saw the wounds, both had no idea where the wounds came from.

"Ayume, what happen? Please tell us." Allen said as he look at the deep wound on Ayume's right arm. She sighed.

"Well if you must know." She said then gave them the sweetest smile possible, her eyes were closed.

"My father, was a drunk homicidal _BASTERED_ who tried to kill me." She said as several tears rolled down her face.

"Ayume..." Allen said as he hugged the on the verge to crying Ayume. Kanda felt increasingly sorry for her. The tears continued to fall as she tried to speak. But what came out was a small gasp, pushing her over the verge. She gave off another gasp, as she started crying as Allen hugged her closed. Kanda looked away, feeling awkward he was there.

"Shhh. Please calm down Ayume, I won't let anyone else hurt you like that, again. I promise." Allen said as he petted the back of her head. Ayume bit the bottom of her lip, trying to keep her from crying, but her tears kept falling against Allen's coat, her hands, gripping it as well. They stayed like that for a while, Ayume crying, Allen comforting and Kanda, feeling awkward. Eventually, Ayume stopped. Gently she pulled away from Allen (even though she was extremely happy in his arms). She wiped away some of the stray tears that rolled down her face.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." She said as a few last tears came out. Allen reached out and wiped some of the tears away from her cheek.

"Your welcome." Allen said softly happy that she was feeling better.

"Yo, stupid one!" Natsu said as he landed on Kanda's head.

"What is it Lizard?" Kanda said in the most threatening way possible.

"Why didn't you go ahead and get the Innocence if you felt awkward?"

"How did you know I felt awkward?"

"Please, I'm her bloody golem. And even I felt awkward. So why didn't you?"

"I didn't know where it was."

"Yes you do, Ayume told you it was in the shrine."

"Che."

"So what was the real reason?"

"Lets' think for a second, rodent! If I didn't have the energy to continued, what can I do if another one shows up down there?!"

"Wait, you mean your...?" Natsu said before bursting out laughing. Ayume and Allen watched as Natsu fell off Kanda's head and rolled around the floor laughing.

"YOU MEAN YOUR USELESS!! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE ENERGY TO USE YOU INNOCENCE!!HAHAHAHAHAH!" Natsu yelled.

"Ayume, please!" Kanda said, griping his Mugen, ready to slice the laughing ball of scales in half.

"You can threaten him, but don't kill him." Ayume replied. Within that second, Mugen was next too Natsu's throat.

"I get it, I'll stop laughing." Natsu said as he put his hands above his head.

Ayume stood up, grabbing her exorcist coat. She would have fallen down again, but Allen caught her, and helped her stand.  
"Thank you." Ayume said. She pulled away, making sure that she could stand on her own. When she was she walked slowly, Allen watched as he looked at the deep cuts on her legs, a bit of blood ran down it, but Ayume didn't seem to notice.

"But Ayume..." Allen said stopping her from entering the shrine. What about your wounds, we can't let them get infected. She looked down at her legs as if just realizing that there were two cuts that let flow down her legs. She shook her head.

"We should get the Innocence first, then we'll worry about that." Ayume said, smiling to reassure him.

"If you think so." Allen said, trying to hide the worry in his voice, and failing completely. He then followed after Ayume, Natsu flew in after them, then Kanda and Timcanpy guarded the back.

The hall was as dark and damp like before, Ayume had one of her hands against the wall, making sure she doesn't get lost in the darkness. Allen was there behind her, ready to catch her if her legs gave way again, They never did. Ayume was walking down the hall in almost perfect darkness, had not that light was still coming from the entrance.

"You came back!" A ghost voice said excitedly. Ayume spun her head around, she looked at Allen and Kanda as she looked for the source.

"Is something wrong?" Allen asked.

"Did you guys here anything just now?" Ayume asked.

"No." Allen answered.

"You must be losing it." Kanda replied. _Maybe._ She thought. They made there way to the stone doors. Ayume walked up to the door.

"The Innocence should be behind here." Ayume said as she tried to push the doors open. Allen put his hand on her shoulder, she looked back at him, as he shook his head.

"I'll open it, don't push yourself too hard." He said, as he moved to the door. He pushed against it, and the door opened in a matter of seconds. The Innocence was in the clear box.

"There it is!" Allen yelled as he ran to the Innocence. Ayume walked in after him.

"There you are." A deep voice rang in her ears. She bit down on her lip, as she recognize who the voice was._ Tyki Mikk._ She thought. Kanda walked by her, not noticing that she was acting a bit weird, she slowly turned around, nothing. There was no one else there other than Herself, Allen and Kanda. She let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes, replaying the last part of her memory.

_"Naomi... cough, cough... why are you covered in blood?" Rode asked, she has woken up from her sleep when there father died._

_"Don't worry about it. Lets just make sure you get better ok?" Naomi said as she replace the cloth._

_"What happen to dad?"_

_"Don't worry, he won't hurt us anymore. OW!" Naomi yelled she fell to her knees as her forehead began to hurt as if it was on fire._

_"Are you alright?!" The concern sister yelled._

_"Yeah, don't worry."_

_"Where did these petals come from?" Rode asked as the dark flower petals continued to fall in the room._

_"I'm not sure."_

_"They're pretty." _

_"Yeah, I guess they are," Naomi said as she removed her hand from her head. On her head, there were seven deep cross, bringing out blood across her head. She smiled sweetly._

_"You know Rode? I think things are going to change for the better."_

* * *

Hm.. Starts to become intresting with her secrets doesn't it. Like what her relation to Namoi whose the sister of Rode, and who just is Naomi?

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: admitted feelings

Chapter eleven: Admitted feelings

The three exorcist were sitting on the back of a hay cart (those carts that carry the hay, I can't think of a better name at this moment). They were getting a lift back to the train station when Ayume spotted something she really liked.

"Hey look! A flower field!" She yelled pointing to it.

"Hm?" Allen and Kanda said as they looked at the blooming flowers. The city, was dry and desolate because of the Innocence, when it was removed, everything returned back to normal. She was smiling at the flower field before she turned to Allen.

"Allen-kun, can we please stop for a while?" Ayume said. Allen looked at her, her wounds were tend to, but her smile made him forget about that.

"Che. Don't you know we have to go straight back to the order with the Innocence as soon as possible?" Kanda said. Ayume looked at him, then turned back to Allen, a little pout on her face.

"Unfortunately, he's right Ayume." Allen said, rubbing the back of his head. She looked away, thinking for a while, before she got a big smile on her face. She then turned back to Allen.

"How about this? You two go back to the order and I'll catch up later?" Ayume said looking at the two of them and before they gave there answer, she jumped off, Natsu with her.

"Wait! Ayume!" Allen yelled, too late though. He looked back at Kanda who just glared at him.

"Just go. I'll bring the innocence back." Kanda said.

"Thanks Kanda." Allen said before he jumped off.

"Che." Kanda said, looking away from the two. _My God, they're perfect for each other._ He thought.

Ayume was sitting in the middle of the flower field, she was surrounded by flowers white, blue, and red. Her eyes watch what seemed to be a million butterflies dance in the air.

"Ayume!" Allen called. She turned her attention away from the butterflies as she looked at Allen, she smiled softly at him. Her smile caused him to trip and fall on his face.

"Allen-kun!" She yelled quickly getting up as she ran over to him. He rolled over, holding a part of his head he hit really hard. He opened his eyes, seeing Ayume looking down at him with a worried face.

"Are you okay Allen-kun?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered as he stood up.

"That's good." Ayume said, eyes closed smiling. _What's going on? Just looking at Ayume now... and when I comfort her before, there was something else there, it was as if there was more reason behind it. I think i wanted to hold her in my arms, I think I may still want to._ Allen thought, looking at his two hands. Ayume was looking at him, but a blue butterfly that flew near her got her attention. Ayume, suddenly dropped down in the flowers.

"Ayume?" Allen said when she suddenly laid down. Ayume didn't answer, her eyes watch the blue butterfly as it got closer to her. Eventually, it landed on her nose, slowly spreading its wings. Ayume slowly smiled at it, happy in her moment. Allen sat down next to her, watching her as the butterfly slowly opened and closed its wings on her nose, he could feel his heart beat faster in react. _I think I'm in love with Ayume._ He thought.

Ayume's eyes were on the butterfly, but suddenly her eyes (well eye since Allen could only see one) looked at him, and her smile grew even bigger. Allen started to blush, but then he realized a butterfly landed on his head, a red one. It's wings slowly opened and closed in rhythm with the other one. She looked at him before a while. She closed her eyes and toke a deep breath. Then she began to sing this one part from Hiro no Tsuki (yes it's a Japanese song, look it up if you want). Allen just sat there, he let his ears soak up the pureness and innocence of her voice. It was so soft, but everything sounded like it belong, it was at that point that Allen finally admit what his feelings was to himself. _I'm in love with Ayume._ Allen thought as he smiled softly at her, though she still had her eyes closed. When she was finished, the two butterflies flew off. She sat up and stretched a bit.

"Well I guess we can go now, Allen-kun." She said.

"Yeah, wait. Where's Natsu?" He asked quickly looking around for there scaly companion.

"Oh him? He's probably smelling the flowers somewhere." Ayume stated, she looked around a bit before she pointed out to a flower off a bit. Natsu was above it, taking in deep breath.

"There he is." She said.

"Why is he smelling that flower?"

"Not a clue, he just stops and smells the roses, maybe a little too much." She sighed, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Natsu! Come on, we're leaving!" She yelled, Natsu turned to her and quickly flew to her. She turned back to Allen having the same smile as before.

"Shall we go Allen-kun?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

The train back was long. Allen and Ayume sat on opposite sides, she fell asleep a little after the train started to move. Natsu slept next to the in a little ball again. Allen watched her sleep, thinking of everything that happen to them in the mission. She didn't reveal as much as the time they met, but he felt like he's learned a lot more. Allen thought back to the time when the Akuma was destroyed. _What was that strange light? It looked like the kind Ayume used but at the same time, it didn't._ Allen thought. What was he going to tell the supervisor? What could he tell him, he didn't understand it himself. He thought back to when he was helping Ayume tend her wounds.

_"Thank you for saving me, Allen-kun."_ She said smiling at him as he cleaned her right arm. That line kept repeating itself in his mind. _I didn't save you, Ayume._ He thought as he looked at her. _I was too weak to save you. _He sighed looking at her again. Sure she was pretty, but you can't really fall in love with someone when they're just pretty right? _She's pretty though. But she's a bit childish but in a good way and she really is sweet. _He thought of the smile she always has on. He didn't think it was a genuin smile, _but she could just be smiling to help others_. That was another reason he was in love with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They arrived at the Black Order late that night. Ayume yawned, obviously, that nap on the train wasn't enough.

"Allen! Ayume! There you are!" A voice said, the both of them looked up to see Lavi.

"Lavi!" Allen said.

"Good evening Lavi." Ayume said as she started to go up the stairs.

"I got a bit worried when Yu came here by himself, but I feel better now that I know you're both okay. By the way, I like your uniform, Ayume." Lavi said. Ayume just nodded her head in thanks, but then she had it in confused.

"Who's Yu?" Ayume asked.

"Yu is Kanda's first name, but he doesn't like it anyone calling him that." Lavi explain and with that Natsu busted out laughing.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS YU!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO WONDER HE HATES EVERYTHING!! MY GOD, AM I GOING TO TORTURE HIM WITH THIS!!" Natsu roared. The three exorcist ignored his laughter and comment.

"Oh yeah! Komui wants to see you, Allen." Lavi told the white haired exorcist.

"Hai." Allen said than began climbing up the stairs.

"What about me?" Ayume asked Lavi.

"He didn't say anything about you, Skater-chan. So I guess you can go to bed." Lavi said.

"Okay, night then." Ayume said as she waved to the two male exorcists before she headed off to her room.

"She's pretty cute isn't she, Allen?" Lavi said. Allen didn't answer, just blush furiously.

Ayume made it to her room, her eye half filled with tears. Natsu made it in before she lock the door. The tears started to fall when she began to take off her exorcist uniform in the darkness.

"He's in love with you, you know." Natsu said on the dresser, eyes closed, wrapped up in a ball. Ayume stopped, the only thing she toke off was her jacket. More tears fell of Ayume's face.

"I don't think so. But..." She answered, her voice breaking.

"But?" Natsu said, his voice barely filling the dark room. New tears fell, almost soaking that one spot on the floor, she didn't answer, she just continued to take off her boots and soaks.

"Well?" Natsu asked. She swallow deeply, and quickly toke out her hair that was in a ponytail.

"I..." Ayume answered, her voice broke on the very first word. She held on to the exorcist coat in one hand as she brought up her other hand, holding against her right eye, trying to stop the tears.

"I love him, so much. I don't know why, I didn't even know him for too long. But he's so kind and caring, and he acts like he needs to say everyone, and ever since I met him, I felt as if everything was out of order. I loved the time when he held me in his arms, he felt so warm. But-" Ayume said, her voice was breaking the enter time as she tried to keep herself from breaking apart.

"But?" Natsu said as he looked at me.

"But, somewhere inside me, there's a part that's always reminding me how I'll be nothing but trouble to him." Ayume said she took a deep breath in, making a weird noise from her throat. "But I'm scared."

"Scared? About what?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" She snapped. "Why was it that I never came to the order in the first place!? Why do you think I was so scared when we first got here?!"

"You were scared that you would be caught, but no one recognized you."

"And I'm still scared! Only now I'm scared of what he'll think of me when he finds out! He'll hate me!"

"You can keep your secrets, you've kept them this long. Why not longer?"

"Natsu you idiot! Don't you get that this isn't the kind of secret that I can keep forever?! They'll find out! Sooner or later they'll find out! And I'm scared on how he'll react when he finds out!"

Ayume fell to the floor, she sat on her legs. She cried out into the darkness. She felt cold, she has always felt cold, since the day she was born. Being in Allen's arms was the first time she felt warm, and that scared her. She didn't know what to do, but she only knew that she was deeply in love with Allen, and she knew he loved her back, but still. She stood up, she played on how he might react in her head, her heart ached but she continued to get undressed and then put on her night gown. Natsu listen to bed springs creak in the darkness, he was still in a ball, his eyes were closed though the whole conversation.

"Ayume?" He said.

"How can you be so strong, Natsu? How can you not worry in the least?" Ayume asked as she desperately tried to find warmth from the blankets.

"Age I think. I have been around a lot longer than you." Natsu answered.

"I'm tired. Goodnight Natsu." She said, pulling herself into a ball.

"Goodnight."

* * *

No idea what to say. Sad.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Innocenet lies

Chapter twelve: Innocence Lies

"A first class cabin. Talk about fancy." Ayume said as she and Allen entered the small cabin. "Tell me again, how do we get away with this without paying?"

"Well the Black Order basically pays for every thing so we don't have to." Allen answered.

"Then when is General Cross so deep in debt?" She asked him. It was nothing but an innocent question, but Allen acted like she was a four year old asking where babies come from.

"I don't really want to talk about him." Allen said. Ayume wondered why. Allen, Ayume and Timcanpy where on their way to a small town in Russia, supposable to bring back an innocence if there was any. No Natsu, Ayume left Natsu at home this once, with Lavi. She smiled as she remembered his reacted.

Four hours ago

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTT?! YOUR LEAVING ME HERE WHILE YOU GO ON A MISSION WITH ALLEN?! AND WORST YET, YOU'RE LEAVEING ME WITH THAT CRAZY BANDANA!? OH WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESRIVE THIS CRUEL TREATMENT?!" Natsu yelled when Ayume told him. He looked like he was going to have a heart act, and he would put his hands on his head and throw it back. The perfect drama queen. She was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Oh how she wish Timcanpy was there to record it and show it to her again. But no such luck.

Present

"What's so funny, Ayume?" Allen asked. She looked at him, a huge grin on her face.

"Nothing, just remembering something." She answered. She would have to do that more often.

"In the small town of Sochi, People and animals would act they like their possessed before mysteriously disappearing at night." Allen said as he read the report Komui gave them.

"For starters, people can act really act strange and the disappearances can be an Akuma. There isn't really a reason for an Innocence to be there." Ayume stated

"Then a few weeks ago, every one of the towns folk disappeared into thin air."

"Okay, that's a good reason why an innocence would be there. But do we know for sure?"

"No, every finder we send there disappears as well."

"So how do we know we won't disappear as well?"

"It's a guess."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

XOXOXOXOX

When they got to Sochi, several people actually warned them, and told them about the disappearances. That didn't stop them. The city was practically a ghost town, Allen said that he could even hear voices. But Ayume assured him that there were no voices or he was crazy. They stopped at a few houses to see if there was anything that could explain why the townsfolk disappeared, but there was none.

"Allen did you find anything?!" Ayume asked from upstairs.

"Yes, dust, lots and lots of dust." He responded. Ayume jumped down from the stairs, scaring Allen half to death cause she jumped from the top step and skipped all the others, but she was fine. She stood up and scathed the back of her head.

"Maybe there is an Innocence here." She said.

"Why, do you sense anything?" Allen asked.

"I do, but it feels like it goes north a lot more, so unless it takes control of people and drags them to it, there's no reason."

"But it's possible."

"But highly unlikely." Ayume looked to the forest that surrounded on most sides, she bit her bottom lip. She had a very uneasy feeling coming from it. _Why do I have the feeling like I really shouldn't be here? _She thought. Allen's eye activate, sensing Akuma at all sides.

"GET DOWN!" Allen yelled while he tackled Ayume.

Ayume looked at the spot where there must have been at least fifty bullets at one spot.

"How many?" She asked him.

"About ten, maybe more." He answered.

"I'll take the ones on the North, you take the ones on the South?" Ayume questioned.

"Sounds good."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen walked to Ayume, who finished her last Akuma. There was a mixture of level ones and two, and Ayume ended up having the most. She wasn't wearing her exorcist uniform, was covered in scratches and looked like she was in a bad mood.

"What happen?!" Allen yelled when he saw her.

"Damn basterds were faster than I thought. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ayume answered.

"Fine?! Ayume have you even heard of the Akuma blood virus?"

"The Akuma what?!" Ayume said, highly confused. In the next second, all her cuts on her healed, except for the one on her cheek. She looked at it and gently touched it.

"Ow! Damn bastereds." Ayume said, rubbing the part of her cheek around. "Should have been more careful." Allen was majorly confused, getting more and more so as time passed.

"How the? What the? How did you? Scratches!" Allen yelled.

"Huh? Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you about this. Well I don't really know myself, but any small scratches I have heal faster than normal." Ayume said.

"Then what about your cheek?" Allen asked as he pointed to her cut, which blood was flowing down now.

"It's a deep cut. There for it well heal just as slow as any other normal one." Ayume said as she wiped away the blood.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Allen asked. She felt a bit of pain come from her right arm. She clutched her first into a very tight little ball.

"Sure, never better." She answered. _Please, PLEASE! Not now, any time but now._ She thought she clutched her hand even tighter. Allen saw her fist clench.

"Is your arm okay?" He asked, eyes focused on it.

"Hai, just tired. I used it a bit too much." She said, trying my best to convince him. It worked.

The two of them continued to look around the town, no body was there, except for Allen and Ayume or any clues as to were they went. Ayume's arm, slowly got more and more painful, but when ever Allen asked, she would blame the Akuma attack that happen earlier. Allen also asked about her cut once or twice, she said it was fine. When the night came, it started to rain, and it got harder. It wasn't long before they got soaked, so they decided to stop at an abounded church for the night. Ayume's right arm got more painful as the day went on until it felt like it was on fire. She was certain of one thing. _It's going to get even more painful as the night goes on._ She thought. She didn't tell Allen.


	13. Chapter 13: Wishful thinking

Chapter thirteen: wishful thinking

Allen pushed the abandon church doors open.

"It's not much, but it should do for the night." Allen said. Ayume was behind him, both of them were soaked to the bone by the rain, but Allen didn't notice how Ayume's right are was limp, and her left hand squeezing it. Ayume instantly sat down on one of the stools, as Allen went off to explore the rest of the church.

Ayume waited for Allen to be out of sight when she let out a small moan. she leaned over her right arm, she bit the bottom of her lip hard, eventually drawing blood. Ayume had times when her arm would hurt, but not as bad as this. Slowly, tears formed from her eyes and slowly slid down the side of her face, the tears were cold, and carried the salt over the deep cut on the side of her cheek. But she couldn't feel it.

"Go away." Ayume silently said to it. Another wave, more pain. Ayume felt like she was about to lose conscious, but she wouldn't allow it, she bit her bottom lip harder.

"Go away, go away, go away, go away..." Ayume kept repeating softly to herself, not realizing Allen had reentered the room when she started.

"Ayume?" Allen said. She didn't hear him, she just kept repeating "go away", slowly her voice started to break.

"Ayume?!" Allen yelled as he rushed toward her, his right hand was just about to touch her back.

"GO AWAY!!" She yelled, stopping him completely.

"WELL IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER!?" Allen yelled. Ayume's snapped open, quickly she turned her head to Allen who was already at the door.

"NO! Wait, ALLEN!!" Ayume yelled, not realizing that she accidentally moved her right arm, as a way to reach for Allen. She gave off a quick gasp, of pain. She was able to move her legs so she was standing in the isle when she called for Allen. But the pain brought right down to her knees.

The tears came back. Out of pain or sorrow, Ayume didn't know. She grasped her right arm, squeezing as hard as she could, trying to soothe the pain though the jacket. It didn't take long after that for her to feel something warm, ooze down her arm though the jacket. _Damn it!_ She thought as she tried her best to take off the jacket. She slightly moved her arm, and she gasped, almost amazed how much pain one little move could do. Her white sleeveless shirt started to turn red as the blood continued down her arm. She closed her eyes, tighter and tighter, biting down on her lip, harder and harder, drawing more and more blood. _I need to go outside, I need the rain on it. Maybe that'll make the pain go away._ Ayume thought._ Then I have to find Allen and apologize._And with that, Ayume mustered up as much strength as she could gather, as she tried to got outside.

Allen leaned against the wall of one of the abandon shops that was a little down from the church. Allen sighed.

"Why is that I feel so hurt by what she said?" Allen asked himself as he looked up to the dark clouds.

"Why do I care so much if she hates me or not?" Allen asked himself.

"I know i'm in love with her. but why do i care so much?" Allen asked one last time.

"Maybe again, she could have been talking about something else." Allen said. _Wishful thinking._ Allen thought.

He turned his head to the church as one of the doors opened. Ayume slowly step out, not noticing the stream of blood that ran down from her mouth. Allen noticed that and the river of blood that was coming down her arm.

"AYU-...!" Allen shouted, but then stopped himself. _She might not want me. _Allen forced himself to remember. He watched her, slowly walked outside into the rain. Once she got into the middle of the road, she fell landing on her knees. She grasped her right arm, as she looked up into the rain. The rain washed away the blood on her arm, revealing a design that went down Ayume's right arm and stopped at her hand. It was glowing a deep red, on the edges of the mark, thin lines went across her hand and arm and made there way up to her neck. The lines looked like think branches that where coming out of a much thicker tree. She said nothing, as she let the rain hit her face, her arm and her shirt. May I remind you that it is a white tan top, and it is wet. Allen, blushed, quickly looking away, but couldn't help looking back. Ayume's eye were still on the clouds, slowly she looked back at her right arm, bleeding stop. _Did it stop?_Ayume thought as she turned her head to her right arm. All of a sudden, a brand new wave of pain and blood came though. In reaction, her left hand squeezed her right arm, she shot her eyes close and head down, biting down as hard as she could on her bottom lip. _Wishful thinking._ She thought.

"AYUME!!" Allen yelled. He couldn't stop himself this time. He ran over to her, into the rain, but he didn't care. He grabbed Ayume's left arm and moved it way from her right arm, to prevent further bleeding, but her put pressure on her arm, trying his best to make her feel better. His right arm, went around her body, so than her head was on his chest. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Al...len?" Ayume manage to squeeze out, the blood running down her lip. She grunted, as another wave came though her, again she bit down on her lip, eyes closed, as she tried to grab her right arm, probably drawing out more blood. Allen wouldn't let her, he didn't her to hurt herself more.

"Ayume! Why didn't you tell me before if you were in pain?" Allen asked her, fear was in his voice. Ayume looked away from for a little bit.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. You have enough to deal with. Also, I didn't want to be a burden." She said.

"You're not a burden! you're a big help to everyone!" Allen shouted. Ayume smiled softly, Allen thought he saw tears rolled down her eyes but he couldn't tell because it was raining.

"You really think so?" She said in a very uncertain voice. Then another wave came, pushing her even deeper into the darkness.

Eventually, she fainted, the pain was too much. Allen looked down to her, she was soak, and he wasn't much better. Her arm stopped bleeding, the small lines, drew back into the mark. Allen looked at Ayume's lip, still bleeding. He moved his left hand, gently putting Ayume's hand down first. Allen put his hand against Ayume's check; his thumb wiped away the blood. He smiled softly.

"Ayume..." He a bit sad said.

XOXOXOXO

Ayume's eyes snapped open. She was laying down on one of the church stools, the rain stopped and it was morning. She slowly sat up; she looked at her right arm, wrapped up in gauze. She touch the side of her cheek where the Akuma cut her. There was a bandage. She looked at the exorcist coat that she over her like a blanket. It was Allen's. She looked down; her own coat was made into a make-shape pillow.

"You're up?" Allen asked. She turned around to see Allen entering the church, smiling again.

"Allen." She said beneath her breath.

"Feeling better?" Allen asked as he handed her an apple.

"Hai!" Ayume said as she nodded her head.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." She continued, taking a bite out of the apple. She understood that he knew what she meant when she said "go away", the night before. Allen looked forward, to the front of the church.

"So, is that mark a curse?" Allen asked, still looking forward. Ayume stop, slowly she swallowed. She looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ayume answered. Allen turned his head to her.

"Well you tell me about it later?" He asked. Ayume stood up, handed back Allen's exorcist coat, and put on hers.

"Come on, Allen-kun." Ayume said smiling. "We have to find that Innocence don't we?" Allen nodded. She walked out of the church and into the morning light. In her mind, she replayed Allen's question. _Wishful thinking._ She thought.

It's kind of obvious about her arm, but the secret is not what the markings are, it's who gave it to her. This chapter's pretty cute in my opinion.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnappe

Sorry for the long update. It's getting harder to write the stories and it's getting harder to get on the comuter to update the story, plus my faimly is always using it. Sorry.

Chapter fourteen: kidnapped

"So the Innocence is somewhere in this forest?" Allen asked. He and Ayume were going though the forest behind the village. Ayume didn't think the Innocence was here, but a feeling deep in her gut told her to check it out.

"No, like I said, It's a low further north." Ayume answered as she quickly rushed though the forest.

"WHAT?! Then why are we doing this?" Allen asked, he was slower and not used to the terrain that the forest had, unlike Ayume, who acted like this was a walk in the park. Timcanpy was with Ayume, sitting on her head, it was apparent he liked to be in the front.

"I'm getting a weird feeling from this place, and I want to now why." Ayume said.

"I know you're want to know why." Allen said as he tried to go over a knocked over tree. "But an exorcist job is to retrieve Innocence and defeat the Earl. We can't afford to waste time." Ayume looked at him, she was standing on a very big tree root. She sighed as she looked away from him for a second.

"I guess you're right, Allen-kun. We can probably catch the next train north to get it." Ayume said as she turned around, ready to get down, even though she wanted to find out why she had her feeling.

Allen's eye activated, before he quickly activated his left arm.

"Five Akuma, coming in fast!" Allen yelled to her. She turned around to see that they were all level twos and that they were twice as fast as normal. She took out one of her fans and threw it, but they just dodged it. She took out her katana, ready to cut any of them in half. But then they surprised her, not a single one of them stopped to attack her, they just went past her and attacked Allen. She looked at them confused at first. _Since when did Akuma played favorites?_ She thought.

"Ayume look out! There's still one more!" Allen yelled. She turned around to see a large level three look down at her, she was about to attack, but he must have been three times faster than the level twos. He picked her up by the waist and carried her away with incredible speed.

"ALLEN!" She yelled her hand reaching out to him.

"AYUME!" Allen yelled as he destroyed two other ones and tried to get to her, but three other ones got in his way. He activate level two of his arm.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU!!" He shouted. as he tried to gun them down.

Ayume was still being carried by the level three. She couldn't see Allen an more, and she didn't like it.

"I hope you realize, that I won't be your helpless little captive." Ayume said as she put her hands on its chest. Her hands glowed a violently bright light when it was pushed into the Akuma's body. She smiled a smile a victory, but stopped when she realized nothing happened. She looked up to it, confused and probably scared. _Why didn't it work?_ She thought. It laughed at her for a little while.

"Your innocence won't work on me. I absorb energy and throw in back to the user in the form on lightning." It said, and then it coursed the lightning to Ayume. She screamed out in pain, a loud agonizing scream, as she could feel the lightning kill some of the cells in her bloodstream as the lightning ran though it. Her breathing became coursed and hard when it stopped the lightning. She wanted to black out, but she refused to lose to an Akuma.

"This form of yours is much weaker than your last one, master." The Akuma said, Ayume's eyes widened, she slowly looked up to it.

"You know?" She asked. It laughed at her.

"You can change your appearance all you want, but every Akuma could sense you even if you were ten miles away. But I'm one of the ones that know why." The Akuma said. Ayume's face dropped, losing any of her reassurance and happiness. Now it was all serious and deadly.

"I see, then there's only one thing I need to do, may your soul rest in peace." Ayume said.

Again, Ayume placed her hands on its chest.

"What are you doing? If you're trying your Innocence again, it won't help." The Akuma said.

"No. I know when something's useless." Ayume said, her right eye stared to turn to a cold, harsh blue green.

"Eh?"

"CURSED FLOWERS!" Ayume yelled. It happened so fast, the Akuma didn't even have time to react, it's body started to disintegrate into bright red and dark green flower petals. It screamed in pain as it's soul was quickly released from the Akuma. Unfortunately, it happen to fast for Ayume too. For starters, it's body turned into flowers on the other side of the Akuma, by the time it hit Ayume she was sent flying. She stopped when her right shoulder was strike by a sharp broken tree branch.

She moaned in pain as she could feel her whole right arm burned in pain. She pulled her body off the branch, but only rolled over and sit against a tree. Her eyes tried to look to the sky though the trees, but it was no use. The trees were too thick. Her vision began to get blurry as it was threaten by a blood red mist. She held her should as hard as she could to stop the bleeding and the pain, but it only seemed to hurt more. She took off her exorcist uniform, to see how bad the damage was, she saw a perfect hole in her shoulder left by the branch. Her blood flowed out the wound and down her white tan top staining it red. She leaned against the tree. The last thing she saw was a tall man reach out at her.

Allen's POV

_I want to find her, and I will destroy that Akuma that took her in the most painful way possible, no stop. You're letting it cloud your better judgment._ I thought as I quickly ran off in the direction he last saw the Akuma carry Ayume off. I couldn't see her any where, then I ran into Tim.

"Tim!" I yelled, remembering he was last with Ayume.

"Do you know where Ayume is?" I asked Tim. He nodded his well body, in an answer yes.

"Show me." I said. I watched as Tim went on his back and opened his mouth. The image started with Ayume sent flying and injure her shoulder on a sharp branch. I bit my lip why I saw it. Her right shoulder has been pierce completely by a sharp branch, I could even see it go though her. _Why that shoulder?_ I thought, completely horrified, as I remembered what happen the night before, and felt scared. I could only watch as she slowly got off the branch and take off her exorcist coat. Then I saw that I was right to be afraid, the marks on her right arm were glowing, but she only seemed to worry about her right shoulder. She was probably right to worry about that more. I felt my heart stop for a few seconds when a man with gray skin approached her. _Noah._ I thought. Rage started to build when he picked her up.

"Golem. I know your there so lets make this easier for both of us and come out." He said. The picture got a little bit bigger, probably because Timcanpy moved closer to him.

"Good, and you're recording this, yes?" He asked Tim, Ayume's blood started to fall off him. Tim nodded yes.

"Good. And you belong to someone named Allen Walker, yes?" Again Tim nodded.

"Good. Now listen Allen Walker, I'll have your little friend with me," He said as his bright green eyes look down at her with lust, I felt sick to my stomach. "At the clearing in the middle of the forest, if you cared about her at all, you'll come soon." And with that he was gone.

I clenched my fists tighter. I hate the idea of a Noah even touching Ayume, let alone holding her.

"Timcanpy." I said, the hate in my voice. "Do you know where the clearance is?" Tim nodded his body.

"Show me." I said. He began to fly off and I followed.


	15. Chapter 15: Hayate kagero

Sorry for the long update. Enjoy!

Chapter fifteen: Hayate Kagero

Third person

Ayume's eyes slowly opened. As she felt a strong numbing pain in her shoulder. She tried to look at it, but found it impossible, by the wrap around her neck. As she woke up more, she realized that her neck, wait, shoulders, arms, wrists, thighs and legs were bound by tree bark. Tree bark of all things, she was confused and surprise by the things that bound her.

"Oh! You woke up! Goodie." A voice said. Her eyes focused more on the image leaning against the tree.

"Do you have any idea why the Earl wants you so bad?" He said again. Now she could see. His brown hair was a little lighter than the tree he was leaning on, and he had bright green eyes. Her eyes darted away when she saw the seven crosses across his forehead, she should have just stopped at the gray skin.

"You're a Noah." She said in a low voice.

"That doesn't answer my question." He said, looking at her strangely. She was surprise a bit when he heard her. "But I guess you won't know right? And even if you did, you won't tell a Noah like me." He rubbed the back of his head when he said this. She looked at him, very confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ayume asked him. She was, of coarse an exorcist, and he was a Noah.

"Why am I being nice to you? I guess it's because I like being nice, and I don't like fighting." He answered.

"Then why are you in this war?" Ayume asked, she never really understood Noah.

"I am a Noah. It's kind of my destiny, isn't it?"

"Why not fight your destiny? You could always try."

"I can sense your feelings, you don't like fighting either. So why are you fighting? Why aren't you trying?" Ayume smiled in amusement at this. Yes, he could sense emotions, but what about the ones deeper inside? Could he sense the pain that was there, and the confusion? But Ayume knew the answer to that one, he could only sense the surface emotions, and her hatred of fighting was always on the surface.

"Lets just say, I'm already fighting that." She finally said, leaving him majorly confused.

"How old are you? You don't seem to look that old?" She asked him.

"Only sixteen, But I've been a Noah for about six, so in reality I would be twenty-two." He answered.

Reality, oh yes reality, how she hated it. Ayume found it much better to pretend, she was a little like Road this way. They both hated reality, and found it better to pretend, much better. But, Ayume learned that no matter how much you pretend, no matter how far away you think it is, reality was never far behind. And reality wasn't all it was cracked up to be, in reality, reality sucked.

"Why bother with such a stupid thing like reality? You're sixteen, and stuck there, that's the reality of it." She said.

"You're a strange one, that's for sure." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"What's so strange about me?" Ayume asked.

"For a little while there, I thought you sounded like Road-chan." He said, looking right into her gaze. _Your very stupid. Very, very stupid. Lets try not to get caught, eh Ayume?_ She thought.

"What's your name?" He asked her finally.

"Ayume."

"Well, Ayume. My name is Hayate Kagero." He said, a smile on his face. She have it hard to believe, that he a Noah, was having a pleasant conversation with an Exorcist, she didn't find it hard that she was though. _Damn kid. _She thought. _He really shouldn't have been dragged into this stupid war. _She thought a more for a second thinking if she should have been dragged in too, and Allen. She didn't think Allen desired it, but she certainly did.

"I still can't get one more thing." Ayume said as she looked at him.

"What?" Hayate said, a bit confused.

"If you're suppose to bring me to the Earl, than why am I still here?" Ayume asked, not trusting him.

"Because getting you was not my only order, another order of mine was to kill the exorcist, Allen Walker." He said, Ayume's eyes widen. "You're the bait, and I think he's too nice to abandon you."

"DAMN BASTERED!!" Ayume screamed at him, All of the anger in the world in her voice. As if he was qued, Allen blasted though the thick trees, Innocence Invoke.

Ayume gave a small gasp, and all out once, remember every little thing about Hayate, his weakness, his power, and his Noah birth. But most importantly, she knew how hard he was to beat.

"RUN AWAY!!" She screamed on top of her lungs. Allen didn't listen, he fired away at Hayate. Hayate, smiled in amusement as a thick branch, appeared out of nowhere in from the ground. The branch caught all of Allen's bullets and shock off as if it was nothing. Allen looked a little surprise, but shook it off, he turned his innocence from the gun form into the sword form. He hit against the branch, that moved to hit him, but the branch was unaffected as a second branch came up and hit him in the hard in the side.

"Allen!" Ayume yelled as she tried to move, but there was no such luck. Allen slowly got up, whipping the small blood that was on his chin.

"You can't win here." Hayate said, as two more branches came up, one behind him and one in front of him. They moved like snakes, slowly slithering up higher in the sky.

"The forest is my territory, my power doubles when I'm in one. You can try to fight it the villagers did, but you'll still end up as dead as them." Hayate said in a proud high voice.

"You killed the villagers?" Allen yelled.

"Of coarse, I slowly killed them off one by one to get you suspicious, then I killed them all one day, their bodies were plenty for my dead trees." Hayate continue. He smiled then, a dark evil smile. "But I never fed them the body of an Exorcist, I wonder how they'll like it." At that second, another tree appeared behind Allen in a second, a sharp branch piercing his stomach. The tree then quickly disappeared back into the ground as Allen fell to the ground, one hand helping him support, his other around his stomach.

"ALLEN!!" Ayume screamed, she tried to move again, nothing. She glared at the branched binding them. She clutched her hands tightly, as she began gathering her strength.

"DAMN IT!!" She yelled as she pushed her body forward, nothing happened again. She felt her anger rise, rise to a point it seemed she was going to burst, or at the very least lose control. Yes, she was very close to the edge to lose control, she knew what was going to happen, very, very soon._ I might be forced to use those powers._ She thought. Allen tried to get up, but fell to the ground.

"Why...am I..." Allen said, he was trying to say something, but it was apparent that he was losing strength.

"Feeling numb? That tends to happen when poison is in your body." Hayate said, that smile growing on his face.

"Poison?" Allen said weakly.

"Yes, I love to add poison to my trees when I fight exorcist, it's spreading though your body as we speak." Hayate said. "Are you feeling tired yet?" Hayate's voice was in the most teasing way possible. Allen's eyesight, slowly got blurry as the rest of his body went numb. _Damn it!_ Allen thought before he blacked out.

Ayume bit the bottom of her lip as he past out, her fear was coming true...again. _NO!_ She screamed in her mind. _I will not lose some one else again!_ She thought.

"Poor boy, didn't really know what he was up against." Hayate said as he walked closer to Allen, a tree branch behind him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Ayume screamed at Hayate. Hayate ignored her, stopping right in front of Allen's head. The tree branch, went past him and over Allen's heart.

"Oh well, Hoped you liked your life." Hayate said. Ayume gave off a quick gasp, she knew what was happening, and quickly she did something that surprised even her.

"See ya." Hayate said as the branch lifted up in the air and then sliced though everything as it rushed to Allen's body.

"CURSED FLOWERS!!" Ayume yelled, complete wiping out her lungs in the process. The branch, started turning into flower petals when it was less than an inch away from Allen's body. Hayate watched in a very surprised way when his branch, no all of his trees were fading away to the dark red and light green petals (even the ones that secured Ayume's body). She quickly got up and ran to Allen, picking him up a bit, holding him tightly in her arms.

"How the hell..." Hayate said looking at Ayume as if she was some sort of alien. Oh yes, she forgot about him. Quickly her views changed on what was more important right now.

"Flowers of the dead!" Ayume said as she threw her right arm forward, about ten hundred petals appeared out of no where, hitting Hayate much harder than anyone has ever done before. He coughed up a lot of blood once he hit the tree.

Hayate landed, whipping the blood away from his mouth. Ayume held Allen, listening to his heart beat. It was still there, it wasn't as strong as it should have been but it was still strong. _There's still time, then._ Ayume thought as she put the cursed exorcist on her lap. She looked at his face as she bit down hard on her right finger, drawing blood. _He looks like he's suffering._ She thought as she started to draw on her left hand. When she was done, she looked at the blood drawn circle, at the many complications it had. _Please still work!_ She thought as she slowly put her left hand over Allen's deep wound. A strong light emitted from the blood, a bright green light. Slowly, a strange deep purplish red liquid slowly came out of Allen's wound as soon as it was out, it quickly went up to Ayume's hand. She quickly closed her hand, squeezing it hard before she opened her hand letting a strange white powder fade away. She smiled sweetly, normally she hated these powers, she would trade them for anything, as well as her past. But right now, she was actually glad to have them. Her eyes were soft and filled with joy, she lifted Allen's head up and kissed him gently on his curse. Tears started to flow down as she kiss him, slowly she pulled away.

"Forgive me for what I have to do Allen." She said as she gently put him down. She stood up the petals started to surround her, she placed her hand over Allen as the petals surrounded him in a shield.

"Now," She said as she turned to Hayate, who was probably wondering what species she was, "we need to end this now, don't we?" She glared at him, with dark threatening blue-green eyes.

"What the hell are you anyway? That technique is only used by the eldest of Noah." Hayate said as he slowly got up to his feet.

"A mistake." Ayume answer, more of the dark green and black petals started to form around her.

"A mistake huh? Whose? You, for leaving, or the Earl's for letting you be gone for so long?" Hayate said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ayume said, her eyes were starting to turn into silts.

"Of coarse you don't." Hayate said. "But I know when I'm gonna die, so I'll leave now." He turned but was stop by a thick wall of flower petals that launched out at him, threatening to steal his life with on touch.

"You're not leaving, it may hurt me but this a very good way to stop you from leaving." Ayume said as she lifted up the finger she bit on, still bleeding. "One touch from them and you'll die in a matter of seconds."

"I see, the only way to leave is to fight you." Hayate said as Ayume place her finger in her mouth. The trees started to appear behind him. "SO BE IT!" He yelled as the trees launched toward her at a faster speed she could avoid. She looked at the trees as they came even closer to her, when they came close enough, they faded into flowers.

"I know you're a long range, there fore you can kill anybody as far as you wants. I, too, am a long range, the difference for us is that I've been doing it a lot longer." Ayume said, quickly then the black petals appeared next to him, pushing him at an alarmingly fast way at the tree behind him. Blood trickled down his mouth as he tried to push them off, but he gave up soon. Ayume looked at him, confusingly.

"You give up? Why so soon?" She said as she started to walk to him, removing her perfectly fine finger from her mouth.

"I know when my end is near, cause even if I did know you only two years before you left, I know how deadly you are. The perfect weapon of war, it's hard to imagine you not fighting." Hayate said.

"What the hell are you talking about? You are obviously confusing me with someone else." She said. She was standing right in front of him, in perfect range of her weapon.

"Of coarse i am..." he said, quickly he grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled her closer to him. Her ear right next to his mouth. Hayate whispered something in her ear, something that widened Ayume's eyes. Immediately, when he was done, she plunged her hand though his chest, then ripped his body apart, reducing it to sand, a bit of his blood was on Ayume's forehead and cheek and completely around her hand.

"I'm sorry," She said as she watched the sand blow away from her sight, "I kill any body who has found out my secret."

* * *

It might be that i revealed her secret. Oh well, and if you still don't know it, you'll find out real soon. ;D

I'm going to be updateing once a week sorry if that's too long for you.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Noah

Hello! If you red my homepage, you should know that i like to draw. I drew a picture of Ayume, and natsu. If you want to see it, go to and type Ayume and Natsu in search and it will come up.

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Noah

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ayume asked Allen as they got on the train. It's been three days since they ran into the Noah, Hayate. They been spending there free time recuperating, Ayume did her best to help Allen heal, and his wound was almost gone. A real doctor would have to see Ayume's shoulder.

"ME?! What about you? You're the one who had a branch pillowed though her shoulder!" Allen yelled, Timcanpy flew in front of Ayume nodding his body.

"I know, but I'm fine, really. You're the one who had a taste of Hayate's death tree though your stomach." Ayume said as they looked for a place to sit.

"yeah, but it's nearly gone now. You and your innocence are a real team. Are you sure you not a doctor?"

"No, a magician or a freak would suit me better." Ayume said as she sat down. _Defiantly a freak._ She thought.

"You're not a freak. More of a doctor." Allen said as he down across from her.

"Sure, but a doctor doesn't use energy to heal wounds. Pretty sure a freak can."

"No." Allen said he stopped and thought for a while. "If anything a magician." Ayume kindly at him and Allen smiled back.

"Thank you, Allen."

The train had been moving for a while, Ayume was lost in deep thought. She kept biting on her finger nail, like L from death note, a thousand questions ran though her head, and she didn't have the answer to any of them. _Was I really that obvious? How long will it take for another to find out? Or the Black Order or the Noah Clan? How much longer can i keep this up, or will I die before anything is figured out?_ She thought as her eyes were glued to the scenery passing by.

"Ayume?" Allen said, getting her out of her daze. She quickly turned to him, and tried not to look worried, even though she was freaking out on the inside.

"Yes Allen-kun?" Ayume answered putting on her fake smile, a smile so fake it seemed real.

"Are you okay? You're being awfully quiet." Allen said, worryness in his voice and face. "Is it your arm again?" Ayume didn't really notice the pain emitting from her arm, but it really wasn't that noticeable.

"Yeah, I fine. I'm just thinking really hard." Ayume answered. Allen looked at her confusingly. _He looks extremely cute._ Ayume thought as she started to blush.

"Are you sure? You look red." Allen stated as he put his hand on her forehead, making her blush even more.

"Y-y-yeah. I'm fine." She said trying her best not to stutter, it wasn't working.

"Do you have a fever?" He said moving his hand down to her cheek. _Please stop before I faint._ Ayume thought, her face got even redder.

"No, no, no I don't think so."

"Well your face is really red."

"Can we please change the subject?"

"So are you thinking about that Noah?" Allen asked, after Ayume somehow manage to take his hand off her face before she fainted.

"A little, but I don't think we have to worry about him anymore." Ayume stated as she looked back out the window.

"Why not?" Allen asked. Ayume didn't answer at first, she just looked lost in her eyes.

"i think he's dead." Ayume finally answered.

"DEAD?! How?" Allen asked. Ayume put her head in her hand.

"I don't know, i think he just is." Her eyes looked lost and confused, More confused than Allen was.

"What happen?"

"Allen, I think you know what happened."

"No, I meant what happen after I passed out." Ayume stop, looking down to the floor and closing her eyes for only a second.

"Well, there was a bright light that came from inside of him. And that was it." Ayume lied.

"So the white light happened again?"

"Again? What does that mean?"

"Last mission we went on, there was this strange white light that destroyed that level two."

"Really? never heard of that before." Ayume said as she started to think about it. A lot of weird stuff has happened before, but she never heard of that one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"THERE YOU ARE!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME TAKE CARE OF...OF...OF THAT THING!!" Lavi yelled at Ayume when Allen and herself returned to the order. Lavi's hair was shorter than it used to be and burned, very, very burned.

"Lavi! What happened?" Allen asked. Ayume could feel the hatred at her.

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?! I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED, THAT FLYING RODENT NEARLY BURNED MY HAIR OFF!! AGAIN!! AYUME, NEXT TIME, I DON'T CARE WHAT BOOKMAN HAS TO SAY ABOUT IT, I'M NOT LOOKING AFTER THAT THING!!" Lavi screamed.

"AYUME!!" The small creature yelled as he raced toward her, than hugged her cheek and rubbed his head against it.

"You won't believe the torture I went though! I mean, It's hard watching someone _that_ stupid." Natsu said as Ayume had the most annoyed look on her face.

"Natsu, he was suppose to look after _you_, not the other way around." Ayume said in a voice that promises death.

"I know, but the next time, choose someone a bit smarter, maybe then i won't have to breath fire." Natsu stated his voice all happy like.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, SCALES BALL!!" Lavi yelled pointing to Natsu. Natsu stopped rubbing his head against Ayume's cheek and looked at Lavi.

"Did you hear that scales ball comment. That is only something a stupid person would say. I mean, how on Earth did Bookman choose you to be his apprentice?" Natsu said.

"Natsu." Ayume said as she scooped up the dragon. She walked up a few steps till she was right next to Lavi, who desperately wanted to kill Natsu. She turned and looked at the wall that was on the other side.

"Ayume?" Natsu said as he confusingly looked at her.

"How much pain would you get if I threw you against that brick wall?"

"W-w-w-w-why do you ask?" Natsu asked in fear. Ayume didn't answer, she threw Natsu's body in the air a few times before throwing it as hard as she could against the wall, leaving a perfect little circle where Natsu went though. Ayume wiped the dirt off her hands still looking at the hole.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Allen said a bit in fear looking at the hole.

"Hehe. Revenge is sweet." Lavi said, arms crossed and smiling evilly at the hole.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Just so we're clear, there was _nothing_ that called for that." Natsu said to Ayume. They were back in Ayume's room and she was getting ready for a nice bath. Her hair was down as she brushed it slowly looking at Natsu.

"You say nothing called for that, but the fact that you spit fire on Lavi's hair again isn't nothing." Ayume said.

"Yes it is, you're just being difficult."

"Sure." Ayume looked down, she took a deep sigh as she continued to brush her hair.

"Ayume?" Natsu said as he laid down on her head.

"Hm?" Ayume responded.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Ayume sighed again, as she put her brush down.

"Do you think I'm...obvious?"

"Sometimes, like just know it was clearly obvious that you were angry at me."

"No, I mean." She said as she looked out the window. "Am I _obvious_?"

"Oh, about what?"

"NATSU!" Ayume yelled scaring Natsu off her head.

"No seriously, which one?" Natsu asked having his hands up in front of him.

"Which one do you think?"

"Well, there's your arm, your past, the fact that you were a Noah and the fact that you're half Noah." Natsu said having one par under his head as it looked off in the distance. Ayume sighed in frustration.

"The last two Natsu."

"Oh, then no. Why do you ask?"

"Because I ran into Hayate in my last mission."

"WHAT?! What happened?"

"Well, I was being held captive, Allen came to rescue me, then he got really hurt, and I got scared. Then..." Ayume trailed off as she looked back down.

"Then..." She repeated.

"Then you used your Noah powers to save Allen, he found out your secret so you killed him." Ayume bit down on her lip.

"Yes." She said lowly as she removed the bandage on her cheek.

"Poor Hayate, it was just cruel to have him fight in a war, but then he became a weapon, right? And when that happens, it's hard to turn back."

"Yeah."

"Uh, Ayume?"

"Yes Natsu."

"Where'd you get that scratch on your cheek from?"

"Where do you think, Natsu."

"I don't know. You can't really get hurt from Akuma because your wounds heal so fast, and Innocence past right though you so...?"

"Allen."

"WHAT?! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?! DID HE HIT YOU OR, OR, OR...!!"

"Not on purpose, Natsu." Ayume said, face and voiced annoyed.

"Oh. The how?"

"I don't think he realized it but, some of his bullets went past the Akuma he was aiming for and scratched me."

"HOLY SHIT!! HIS INNOCENCE ACUTALLY TOUCHED YOU?! THAT'S UNHEARD OF!!"

"I guess that means he's special."

"Heart special?"

"No." Ayume said as she shook her head. "Just special."

* * *

That might have been a little obivous, but if you didn't guess it, oh well.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17: Sickness

Chapter seventeen: sickness

Ayume woke up in the sunlight of the sun. It's been four days since she was back, and today felt a bit different. She groaned as she started to get up, hand at her forehead.

"Ow.." Ayume said awaking Natsu. He flew off his shelf and landed on Ayume. Brining a brand new wave of pain. Ayume yelped in pain and Natsu immediately got off. He flew off to in front of her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Ayume moved her hand away from her head, so she could get a clear view.

"Don't worry Natsu, I just have a little headache." Ayume said assuredly.

"Well if your sure." Natsu answered back. Ayume got out of her bed and started to put certain parts of her hair back into a ponytail.

"Out please, Natsu. I need to change." Ayume said as she opened the door.

"Ok. Just hurry up." Natsu said as he left the room.

Ayume had just put on her skirt, shorts and white shirt when she stopped suddenly. She held her head again as she leaned against the wall. She panted heavily as she opened her eyes. Her vision was clouded, and she felt grogginess slowly creep up on her. She shook her head, forcing it away, but returning the pain. She smiled to her self, thinking how stupid that action was. Then she continued putting on the rest of her outfit.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ayume and Natsu, made their was into the cafeteria and toward Jerry.

"Ah! Ayume! What kind of challenge do you have for me this time?" Jerry said, his eyes looked like they were on fire with excitement.

"No challenge, just toast." Ayume said slightly shaking her head.

"Toast? But that's not exciting." Jerry complained, disappointed.

"However, I will have a steak." Natsu said.

Once Ayume got her toast she took her usual spot next to Allen, As he was eating his food at incredible speed. Ayume didn't touch hers, she kept rubbing her head, trying to stop the throbbing. Allen stopped and looked at her.

"Ayume are you okay?" He asked her, the worryness in his eyes. Ayume opened her eyes slightly.

"Hai." She said weakly. Natsu had finished his steak and was worried at Ayume as well.

"Are you sure?" Allen asked placing his hand on her back.

"Hai." She repeated, taking a bite out of her toast. Allen smiled weakly, the worryness still in his eyes.

"Well if you're sure." He answered.

"We're still on for practice later right?" Ayume asked him as she finished her toast.

"Yeah." Allen said as he nodded his head.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen fired more bullets at Ayume. She jumped twilling in the air. She took out her two fans. Throwing them at Allen who dodge one of them, the other cut him on the side of the leg. He fell, panting, beads of sweat down his face.

"Allen-kun!" Ayume yelled as she landed on the ground. Her knees buckled when she landed until she fell to her knees, panting harder than Allen, with just as much sweat rolling down her face. Allen slowly sat up, both of them were covered in small cuts.

"Lets call in quits today." Allen said as he deactivated his left arm.

"Hai." Ayume said. _This is weird. I know we've been fighting for a while, but i can go a lot longer before getting tired._ She thought as panted hard, Allen walked toward her. He offered her his hand when he got there.

"Need help?" He asked. She couldn't speak, just nodded her head as she took his hand. He pulled her up, but her legs couldn't support her instantly, so she almost fell again but Allen caught her. He laughter a bit as he stopped me from falling.

"Guess you were more tired than we realized." Allen said, smiling.

"Yeah." She said as she rubbed the back of her head, blushing. _But I shouldn't._ She thought. _Kiss her you idiot!_ Allen's dark yelled at him. _What? Are you nuts?_ He replied to his evil side. Ayume tilted her head.

"Are you alright Allen." Ayume asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Allen said as he started to blush furiously. Ayume was about to say something when Allen's stomach grumbled, making Allen blush even more.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Ayume said.

"Yeah, lets go get something to eat." Allen said, ready to go to the cafeteria. Ayume shook her head.

"You go ahead, Allen. I'll catch up." Ayume said. Allen looked at her, a bit sad.

"Okay then. See you later." He said before walking off, Ayume watching him leave.

Ayume sat on one of the benches. Still breathing heavy, she took a towel wiping the sweat off her face only for more to replace it. Her head throbbed, she leaned over, rubbing her temples. _My headache just seems to get worse as the day moves on, what's wrong with me?_ Ayume thought. Natsu was sitting on the bench next to her. He watched her with nervous eyes as she slowly got up from bench.

"Come on Natsu." She said, the weakness in her voice. Natsu didn't move, He just continued to watch her as she slowly walked across the room. When she got to the middle, she stopped desperately trying to find something to lean against for support. When she couldn't find anything she fell forward, first on her knees than the rest of her body hit the ground.

"AYUME!" Natsu yelled as he quickly flew over to her. Ayume's vision began to get blurry, threatening her with grogginess, slowly she black out. The last thing she saw was Natsu's worried face in front of hers. Natsu leaped up into the air, flying as fast as he could toward the kitchen.

"ALLLLLLLLLEEEEENNN!!" He screamed.

The small dragon quickly found his way into the kitchen. He flew to the middle of the room, stopping looking around until he found Allen, with a pile of food in front of him. Then he flew as fast as he could, eventually bonking heads with Allen, Natsu fell down on to the chair.

"Ow! Natsu, what did you do that for?" Allen asked rubbing the part of his head that Natsu collided with.

"Allen! Quick, you need to follow me!" Natsu panicky said to Allen.

"Why? Is something wrong? And can I eat first?" Allen asked the serious of questions to Natsu. Then Natsu's right eye twitched in annoyness.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT FOOD!!" Natsu said as he bit Allen's right ear, moving his head, right, left, up and down to make it more painful.

"OW, OW, OW!! ALRIGHT I'LL GO WITH YOU NOW!!" Allen yelled in pain.

"Good, that's better. Now come on, we can't waste time!" Natsu yelled letting go of his ear and started flying out of the room. Allen quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria following Natsu, Timcanpy behind them.

Allen followed Natsu all the way to the training room that he and Ayume practice in. Allen's eyes widen in fear as he saw the figure lying on the cold stone floor.

"AYUME!!" Allen yelled, was he rushed faster to her. He held her in his arms, her head against his chest. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Al...len?" She said softly, her face was red. She was panting heavy, beads of sweat continued to roll down her face, her eyes were half closed. She tried to keep them open, not wanting to be engulfed in darkness again. Allen put his right hand on her forehead, his face filled with worry, he gave off a quick gasp when he did.

"Ayume-chan. You're burning up." Allen said, getting even more worried (if possible). Ayume tried to say something, but she stopped when she felt her throat burn. She groaned in pain, rushing one of her hands to the bottom of her throat. Allen, looked down at her, he bitted his bottom lip. He didn't know what to do for her. He moved her move so she would be laying down in his right arm instead of left. She looked at him, confused as he did this. When she was in his right arm, he placed his left arm on her forehead. She closed her eyes, enjoying the coldness from his left hand. Slowly he moved his hand down from her forehead, to her cheek, gently touching her neck and ending at the base of her neck. She left her eyes closed, slowly her throat felt better.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." Ayume said digging her face into his chest, before drifting off to sleep. Once she was asleep, Allen hugged her, bringing her limp body closer to his. Then he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the infirmary.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ayume's eyes flutter as she woke up. She still felt bad, but not as bad as before. She turned her head to see Allen, in a chair, asleep. She slowly got sat up, she moved her hand so it would it gently touch Allen's cheek. But she made sure not to wake him. She smiled at him. _His skin..._ She though as she moved her and down a bit. _It feels so cold._ She moved her hand from his face, brought it to her lap, looking at it. At that point Allen woke up, and he thought he was seeing things when he saw Ayume sitting up, but then he realized, he was not.

"Ayume!" Allen said increasingly happy to see her awake.

"I'm so glad you're awake, how do you feel?" Allen asked her, the happiest smile on Earth across his face. Ayume smiled, rubbing the side of her head.

"Okay, to say the least." She answered. "What happen?"

"What happened? Ayume, you had pneumonia! You had a fever of 110! And you mean to tell me you have no idea what happen?!" Allen yelled. Obviously he had been worried, very worried. Ayume looked up, her finger on her chin.

"Oh!" Ayume said as she moved her finger and looked at Allen. "I remember you holding me, and feeling like shit. You put your left hand on my forehead, than slowly moved it down to the base of my neck. Does that count?" Ayume said, happily. Allen blushed, he was shocked, she remembered him and everything he did, and it made him blush, a very bright red.

"Oh, so you're up huh?" Ayume and Allen turned their heads to see Lavi and Komui.

"Hai." Ayume said nodding her head brining on the headache. She immediately brought up her hand against her forehead.

"Looks like she's up but not better." Lavi said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"You gave us quite a scare when Allen brought you in with your high fever." Komui said putting his hand on Ayume's shoulder.

"Next time you feel bad, you come and tell us right away, no exceptions. Got it?" Lavi said.

"Hai." Ayume answered.

"Allen, why don't you go get something to eat. You must be starving." Komui said turning to Allen.

"Hai." Allen said as he stood up. "Feel better, Ayume-chan." Then he left.

Komui waited till Allen left to started talking to Ayume.

"I think you gave him the biggest scare of all of us, Ayume." Komui said, his eyes looking at the door.

"I did?" Ayume asked puzzled.

"How would you feel if you saw Allen collapse on the floor, with a temperature of 110 degrees?" Komui asked. Ayume looked down.

"Scared. Very scared." Ayume finally answered.

"Exactly." Komui said, pushing her nose with his finger. "So get back in bed and hurry up and get better. For Allen's sake."

"For Allen's sake..." Ayume repeated as she turned to her shoulder on the bed.

"By the way, Skater-chan, you only get Pneumonia if you get really cold. Did you ever felt colder than usual?" Lavi asked.

"How should I know? This is the first time someone else was colder than me." Ayume answered.

"Huh? What do that mean?" Lavi asked.

"I always feel cold." Ayume answered.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: Snowbell

Right, I know i'm a little late (or a lot late) so to make up for it I'll give you 2 chapters at once. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Snowbell

Ayume, did her best to sneak into the order. She still had her hood up and all of her hair was in the front. She looked around before she walked in a little bit. _If i make it to my room, I'm safe._ She thought.

"Meow." A small voice went from inside her hood.

"Epp." Ayume said as her hand quickly went to her mouth. A small white kitten, with a pink nose and blue eyes, appeared though Ayume's hair and started to rub against her head purring. Ayume sighed as she started to pet its small white head.

"What am I going to do?" Ayume said her eyes up to the ceiling.

"Put it back in the cold. Cause before you know it, it'll start trying to eat me." Natsu said flying out in front of her, glaring at the kitten.

"Natsu, it's just a kitten. And i can't do that." Ayume said.

"Can't do what?" A voice asked from behind.

"Eek!" Ayume said as she placed her hand over the spot the kitten was and quickly turned around.

"Allen, don't do that." Ayume said her hand still in midair.

"Sorry." Allen said, he looked confusingly at her hand. "Why's your hand up."

"Oh! Uh...I have a pain on my neck?" She said as if she was asking a question.

"Then won't your hand be _on_ your neck?" Allen asked.

"Uh." Ayume said, unable to think of a reason. At that moment, the kitten appeared on the other side, taking one too many steps causing it to almost fall of her shoulder. Ayume quickly caught it in both hands before looking back at Allen. _Busted_. Ayume thought.

"Allen-kun, please don't tell anyone. I mean, its small and cute and small and furry and, and, and, and SMALL!" Ayume said as she started to stutter her words. Allen looked at her confusingly.

"Oh. I couldn't help it. I saw it in the cold snow, and it was meowing and it was hungry. Please don't tell anyone." Ayume said again. She pushed the kitten so it was the only thing Allen could see.

"Look at it. It's too cute to be abandon." Ayume finished. Allen smiled, and started to pet the kitten.

"No way, It's too cute." Allen said.

"Really?" Ayume said as she gave him a smile, the smile like a little girl getting a giant teddy bear.

"Yeah, so you won't have to worry about me telling any one. Where you find it anyway?" Allen asked.

"On my last mission. I was just about to leave when I it meowing. I followed the noise till I saw it alone in the snow, all cold and hungry." Ayume explained as she looked at the kitten.

"So she decided to bring it home and wait till it wants to eat me to realized that it's PURE EVIL!!" Natsu yelled.

"Ignore him, He is suffering from the 'I'm a chicken' disease." Ayume said in an annoyed manor.

"What are you gonna call it?" Allen said as he helped Ayume get up.

"Snowbell." Ayume answered, the kitten happily responded by rubbing its head against Ayume's neck.

"It suits it."

"I think you should call in Dragon eater." Natsu said glaring at Snowbell who just tilled its head in confusion. Ayume hit Natsu hard on the head for that one.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ayume, was sitting on her bed, watching Snowbell harmlessly playing with Natsu's tail who was freaking out and flying from one side of the room to the other. Allen was next to her. The two of them sat in silence, both thinking hard.

"What are you going to do? Taking care of it is out of the question for sure." Allen said finally breaking the silence.

"My best idea is to find it a good home, until then I guess I'll have to take care of it. It'll just be cruel to rescue something just to put it back in misery." Ayume said.

"True." Allen agreed.

"So what's with the cat?" Lavi said appearing out of no where.

"LAVI!!" They both yelled jumping out their skin.

"Where'd you come from?" Allen asked.

"And how the hell did you get into my room? I locked the door!" Ayume yelled.

"I was in here for a while looking for that book you borrow. By the way….." Lavi said his hand out to get the book.

"Why? Bookman said that he had a lot of copies of that book." Ayume said.

"Yeah, but that was my copy and I really like that book, so if you please." Lavi said, raising his hand a bit just so he could drop it down in the same place.

"Yeah….. about that….. You can say you have another reason to hate Natsu."

"What happen." Lavi said in a half demonic voice.

"I just finished reading it when Natsu accidentally burn it." Ayume said in a small voice.

"Just so we're clear, It was on purpose." Natsu said.

"You….you…….you….." Lavi said there was partially fire behind him.

"YOU NO GOOD STUPID PETRIFIED LIZARD!!" Lavi yelled.

"PETRIFIED WHAT?!" YOU SHOULDN'T CALL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT GINGER!!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh god, Not again." Ayume muttered as Snowbell jumped on her lap.

"So, you found a cat, called her Snowbell, and is now looking for a good home for her?" Lavi said. He was scratching the side of his face, sitting on a chair, Natsu on Ayume's head. Natsu and Lavi had finished their argument when Natsu tried to breath fire and Lavi nearly broke her chair. Ayume instantly stopped the two of them and gave them both a black eye.

"That's about the best I could think of." Ayume said.

"And you're not going to tell anyone?" Allen asked, Snowbell moved to his lap when Ayume got angry, and Allen was petting her.

"Are you kidding? I unfortunately know how Ayume gets when she's angry. My god, she might even scare the Earl for god's sake!" Lavi said.

"Lavi, that was because you attacked me and tried to kiss me." Ayume said. _WHAT!?_ Allen screamed in him mind, ready to kill Lavi. He did his best to resist though.

"But I was bored, and you're cute." Lavi said jokingly. However it made Ayume blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Do you even know how sick that is? You're four years older than me!" Ayume yelled.

"So? Age is but a number." Lavi said.

"So in other words you're a pervert." Ayume said.

"Pretty much." Lavi said.

"If anything we should tell Lenalee, she's a big cat lover and knows what to do with her." Lavi said.

"You think so?" Ayume asked.

"I heard she tried to bring a cat in once." Allen said.

"What happen?" Ayume asked.

"She doesn't know?" Lavi asked Allen pointing to her.

"She doesn't know." Allen said.

"What don't I know?" Ayume said, looking at Allen then Lavi then back to Allen.

"Komui's allergic to cats." Allen said. Ayume's face fell, Snowbell has been here for less than five hours and her future here was already dim.

"Oh." Ayume said in a low voice. _This is just too perfect._ Natsu thought trying to hold back his laughter

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Snowbell! I brought you back some fish!" Ayume yelled as she walked into her room with a take away box. She looked confused when she saw that her room was empty, nothing was inside. _My. Room. Is. Empty!_ Ayume thought as it slowly processed though her mind. She dropped the box.

"LAVI!!" Ayume yelled as she busted to into the Bookman's room. Lavi looked up from his book and to her.

"Yo Ayume! How's Snowbell?" Lavi said, as happy as always.

"Please tell me your joking and she's in here." Ayume said, extremely panicked.

"No, why is she missing?" Lavi asked.

"ALLLLLEEEEENNNNN!!" Ayume yelled before she darted out of Lavi's room and headed to Allen's room.

Snowbell was having a wonderful time exploring. She hated being cramped up in that room, even though the bed was incredibly soft. The stone was hard and cold, but it was big and mysterious. There were so many rooms, each one bigger than the last one. She was even starting to find her way around. But she was interested in trying to find Allen's room. See, Snowbell has an extremely special sense of smell and can smell certain emotions, including love, and there was defiantly something going on between the two of them. Especially Ayume, now she need some good proof from Allen, but she's having an extremely hard time to find him.

Snowbell wondered into a small room that was far in the back of one of the halls. She was surprised when the paper on the floor was bigger than her, she slowly made it though the giant mounds of paper, hardly being notice since the paper and her fur are nearly the same color. She slowly walked over to the large desk in the center where a loud snoring sound was coming from. She somehow manage to find a way to climb up on to the top of the desk and in front of Komui, who was fast asleep. Snowbell stopped for a moment, looking strangely at his hat, she tilted her head, never see anything like it. She slowly extended her paw, gently tapping the hat. She meowed happily, apparently liking the way the hat bend under her paw. She then continuously hit the hat gently with both paws until the unexpected happened. One of her claws got stuck in the strings of the hat, she started to move her paw as face as she could left and right, trying to remove the hat. Komui was still asleep. When she found out that it was hopeless she laid down on her back and use all of her free paws to push the hat off. She got this move when she saw Natsu's head was stuck in a small pot. Quickly she removed the hat, but unfortunately she hit Komui hard in the face with her claws. Apparently there _is_ more than one way to wake him up. He looked at Snowbell ten small points were he was bleeding on his head. It toke him about six seconds to analyze that a cat was right in front of him.

Ayume was on her board, speeding as fast as she could in midair, on her board, though the Black Order's halls. She recruited the help of Allen and Lavi and all of them were silently calling out to Snowbell, not wanting the little kitten to be caught. Allen and Lavi were having no luck but Ayume was much closer to Snowbell than she would have originally thought. But someone worse found her first.

"REEVER!! THERE'S A CAT!!" Komui yelled from inside his office. _Oh, no._ Ayume thought as she slowly headed off to Komui's office, she covered her eyes as she slowly entered the room, her board being held by her other hand. She slowly moved her hand to see Komui up in a corner sneezing like crazy, Snowbell still on his desk, under his hat.

"Oh dear." Ayume slowly said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"But Komui…." Ayume begged.

"No." Komui quickly answered.

"But…." Allen said.

"No." Komui repeated.

"Komui." Lavi said in an annoyed voice.

"No."

"But." Ayume said very high and squeaky.

"For goodness sake! No means NO!" Komui yelled before sneezing. Komui was sitting at his desk, Ayume, Allen and Lavi were sitting on the couch. Lenalee had just entered when the arguing began, she was standing behind the couch, and the Innocence she recovered on the desk, next to Snowbell.

"Nii-san," Lenalee said a bit annoyed, "it wouldn't hurt to keep her for a few days, just until we found her a home."

"NO! UNEXCEPTABLE!!" Komui yelled.

"Why are you being so unreasonable! It's just a few days!" Lavi yelled.

"No! It can't stay!" Komui said as he turned away, then sneezed.

Snowbell started to become bored at this point, apparently letting out a sigh. She looked at the Innocence next to her, gently she whacked so it would move a little, it glowed slightly. Finding enjoyment from the glow, she whacked it gently back and forth creating a glow that grew brighter and brighter. No one noticed her.

"Komui please! Snowbell's harmless she can't hurt anyone." Ayume pleaded.

"Except me! Besides, we can't have a cat running around the Order, she can only if she's compatible with an Innocence." Komui said. At this point the light grew so bright, it caught everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Komui said as they all looking at the Innocence and Snowbell playing with it. She stopped as soon as the light was blinding. The light engulfed Snowbell and disappeared, leaving a two ton white saber-tooth, in her place. It gave off a low confused meow.

"SNOWBELL?!" Allen and Ayume shouted.

"IT'S BIG ENOUGH TO EAT ME NOW!!" Natsu yelled as he flew up to a high corner in the room.

"Snowbell, is that you?" Ayume said as she slowly walked to the saber tooth. It meow yes in response.

"Your…..your…..your…." Ayume said, then she quickly wrapped her arms around Snowbell's neck.

"Your so amazing look how _cute_ you are!" She yelled, she moved back placing her hands on Snowbell's shoulders. "Wait this means you're an exorcist!"

"Who would have thunk it?" Allen said his eyes up to the ceiling.

"So we're going to be sending a cat into battle? A cat. Do you know how desperate that sounds?" Lavi said his face in his hand.

"Wow. I guess that means she gets to stay." Lenalee said.

"But a- huh?" Komui said, his position was froze as he slowly flew back and fainted.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee yelled.

"Aw, leave him be, Lenalee. His worst nightmare came true, the least we could do is let him pretend a little bit longer." Lavi said.


	19. Chapter 19: starlight kiss

Dadada! I wrote this one a while back, and i let my older cousin and sister read it first. They bothed liked it. So with out further adue, the chapter where Ayume and Allen get together. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: starlight kiss

Another sleepless night, another night to look at the stars. It's been about a week since she found Snowbell, who stayed in her room. Ayume walked slowly across the hallway of the order. Her right arm was unusually painful tonight. She sighed as she stopped in front of a window. She looked at the reflection. She was beginning to get dark rings under her eyes and her skin became paler from lack of sleep. She turned away, she wondered why she should try to sleep. Her arm would only wake her in the middle of the night, again. Eventually, she found my spot. A window that Komui was nice enough to install a large windowsill. She hopped up, trying no to use her right arm. She stared up to the sky, there were stars a right, but just the same amount she sees every night. She sighed as she looked down at the sparkling city. She looked back to the stars not wanting to see the city, she grip her right arm tighter.

"Ever since that time with Allen." Ayume said squeezing harder. "It's been tormenting me." A bright light glowed from her arm. A brand new, never before felt level of pain reached her body. She gave off a hard gasp before she fainted.

Ayume woke up with the sun right. in. her. eyes. She moaned as she quickly covering the sun. She had to get her right arm out of the sheet first. Wait, Sheet? She looked at the sheet that covered her, it was white and it had Allen's smell emitting from it. She looked at his room, which was on the other side of the wall. She was a bout to jump down when she felt something hit her hand. She looked down to see a note was placed in her left hand. She unfolded the paper until she could read the message. It just had one sentence. _Please tell me about your arm._ It said, she clenched the letter, it didn't say who it was from, but it didn't need to.

"Allen." She said. She got down and went to the door.

"Allen?" She said as she knocked on the door, and it practically flew open.

"Allen?" She said again, no response. She gave a small gasp when she saw him asleep in the chair pointed to the door. She blushed slightly when she realized he been watching her asleep on the windowsill. She slowly walked up to him, studying his sleeping face. He was asleep, she was sure of it. She took the blanket that was covering her and gently laid it down over him. Her fingers brushed against his neck as she pulled back. _He's so warm._ She thought, but then looked at her hands. _No, I'm just so cold._ She sighed in her correction. She placed the note in her pocket (she was still wearing her uniform). She kneeled down next to him and gently kissed him on the cheek, extra careful that she didn't wake up. She then left for breakfast.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen didn't bother her with 20 questions about her arm that day. But somehow, he knew it was torturing her more than usual. Every time she looked at him, he smiled but his eyes were filled with worry. Natsu, was busy keeping Timcanpy occupied that night, as they flew off somewhere in the Order. Ayume was in the hallways late that night, again. Her breathing was deep and harsh as she slowly drifted across the hall. She looked at her star gazing spot. She smiled gently when she saw the folded sheet there. She knew that it was from Allen, but was surprised when she saw a note there. She picked up the note and slowly read it. _Ayume, please be careful. You're in important to me you know._ It said, this time Allen signed the bottom. She sighed as she reread the letter than put in the pocket.

Allen's POV

I slowly watch as Ayume got ready to go back to her spot, I don't know why. She never notices that I was watching her when she came there. I had to make sure she was okay. I bit my lip as I saw her clutch her right arm. _It's doing it again._ I thought. Ever since we came back from our last mission, it's been tormenting her endlessly. I tried again and again to find out what it was but she pretends she doesn't hear me. And when I try to force her to tell me, she just yells at me and tells me its none of my business. I frowned at the thought of her hiding so many things from me. But I want to know, so, so bad.

I saw her try to get up on the windowsill, but her right arm didn't work like it used to and she fell on the floor. I bit down on my lip, trying to keep myself to call out to her. Again, she stood up and tried again, this time she made it up there. I calmed myself down, trying to tell myself that there was so little I could do for her. I was too weak to help her, and this tore me up inside.

XOXOXOXOX

I looked out the stars though my window, I thought they were mocking me. They all shone though out the night, like they were laughing at me when I felt so helpless. I looked away and back to Ayume, I always felt a need to look at Ayume's sleeping face. I looked thought the crack in the door again, she looked asleep, and the blanket I left her was partly covering her. I slowly walked outside, my eyes stuck on her.

"Ayume?" I said, no answer, no respond. I walked closer to her, slowly I placed my right hand on her shoulder.

"Are you asleep?" I asked.

"No." She said softly as her eyes slowly opened, "Just resting my eyes." She gave me that smile again, the kind that warmed every part of my body, but her eyes looked so cold.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, my left hand touched her right arm, trying to help her in anyway I could.

"Just looking at the stars." She said as she looked out the window and into the sky. "This isn't a good view but it was the best I could find in the tower." I looked over her and at the stars. I knew one place in the tower that was better, and realized that they were tormenting me.

"I know a better place." I whispered in her ear. She turned to me, with her innocent face confused.

"Where?" She asked. I offered her my hand.

"Come on." I said.

Ayume's POV

_A better place?_ I thought as I looked at his right hand. Slowly I took it and he helped me get down. He smiled at me, helping me relax a bit, he then gently gave me a tug on the arm and I followed him slowly. He lead me back into his room, I became a tiny bit on edge, I don't know why. Maybe my Noah said want to be him to bring me to his bed, but I quickly shook it off. Allen isn't that kind of person. He led me straight to his window, but he stopped suddenly and looked back at me.

"You have to close your eyes Ayume-chan." Allen said. I wondered why he said that, but I did what he asked me. I could hear his footsteps slowly get behind me, then he covered my eyes with his own hands.

"What? Don't you trust me?" I asked him, a little tease in my voice.

"I trust you completely, but I don't want you to peek." He said next to me ear. I felt his warm moist breath hit my neck, sending pure shivers down my spine. He gently pushed me forward until I could feel his large window still. He removed his hands (though I really wished he didn't) and sat down on the windowsill, then helped me get on it, eyes still closed. I could feel his warm body around me as I sat down. Obviously he was behind me.

"Okay, you can look now. " He said in my ear giving me a brand new set of shivers.

Slowly I opened my eyes, then I saw them. There were some many stars in the sky, it was hard to see a patch that wasn't full of them.

"Wow, Allen! There's so many of them!" I said to him, i felt a big smile across my face. Allen just smiled and nodded his head.

"The view's great from here." I said softly. We sat there for a few moments, as I tried to taken it all in, the stars in the sky, the fact as was in Allen's room sitting partially on him, the smell coming off him, and Allen himself.

"They're all just so pretty." I manage to say, breaking the silence. I felt Allen's strong arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. He put his head down so it was practically in between my neck and shoulder.

"Allen?" I asked, I was confused to say the least, not that I didn't enjoy this at all. I loved the whole thing, from when he led me into his room.

"I think your eyes are prettier than all the stars put together." Allen said as slowly raised his head. I practically blush a hundred different shades of red, i opened my mouth but nothing came out. I closed it, rethinking the comment.

"Thank you." I said softly.

Allen's POV

I think my dark side took over a while ago. I didn't stop it like I usually did, I think I helped it instead. I held her in my arms placing my head against her. I took in deep breaths, trying to memorize the wonderful scent of flowers that came off her. I thought she was beautiful, I just wondered why on Earth I was doing all of this now. But it felt so right, no matter how wrong others might think. But, it was so weird. Ayume's whole body felt cold next to mine, it was as if she was dead, but she was alive, he could feel her chest rising and fall in his arms. It was silent for a little bit longer after she thanked me for my comment. But I lied a bit, no amount of stars in the universe could match the beauty of her eyes.

"Ayume?" I said to break the silence.

"Yes Allen?" She answered me in her heavenly voice.

"Do you know why you feel so cold?" I asked her. She shook her head, she didn't even know why. I was about to put my arms down, away from her chest, but she stopped me.

"Please don't." She said, her arms creating an imprisonment of mine. "This is one of the few times I felt warm in my enter life."

Now, I really couldn't help it. I let my left arm fall around her waist, but I didn't pull her closer. My right hand gently grabbed her chin as I pulled her face toward mine. I smiled as I looked deeply into those bright blue eyes, I felt like I was addicted to her. Ayume's eyes followed me, wondering what I was doing.

"Allen-kun?" She finally asked me. But I didn't answer her, I just let my lips touch hers, in a deep kiss. It took me a while before I realized what I was doing.

Ayume's POV

I was shocked to say the least, but I soon got over it. I closed my eyes to enjoy the kiss further. Allen's lips were soft and warm, and it tasted sweet; very, very sweet. All of a sudden, Allen pulled back and moved both hands away from me, and put them in front of him. Oh how I wished he didn't do that.

"Ayume! I'm sorry! I had no idea what came over me!" Allen said, his face was turning pink. I looked at him, head tilted as I blinked a few times. I reached out so my hands would hold his face in place. Now it was his time to be confused.

"Ayume?" Allen said, his face was getting redder. I leaned in to him as I gave him another deep long kiss, normally I would stop myself and think of the consequences. But apparently, My Noah said wouldn't let me ruin the moment. My eyes were close so I didn't see his reaction at first, but eventually he wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me in closer to deepen the kiss. One of my hands dropped to his chest, over his heart while the other when up to his hair, running my fingers though his snow-white hair. Eventually, we pulled away, and I went back to my original position, sitting next to him as his arms wrapped around my chest. If I died right now, I'd be happy.

Allen's POV

Her lips were smooth, and much warmer than the rest of her body, I could taste the sweetness in her lips, but also the sadness (if it had a taste). I could feel the emotions she was having right at that moment, love, fear, love, trust, love. I held her back in my arms when we broke a part. She looked back out the window, as I looked back down to her. She held my arms with her left one, as her right one was just laying on her lap. I felt my left hand slowly run down her right arm, feeling the outline of the mark that was there from the top of her shoulder to the fingers on her hand. I watched her and bit my lip when I saw her jerk and heard her moan in pain. I held her closer to my body, scared of what might happen to her.

"Tell me about your arm. Please." I said to her, doing my best to hide my fear.

"If you're about to tell me that you did all of this just to find out about that, I will never talk to you again, Allen Walker." She said, questioning my love for her.

"No, I'm asking because I love you." I said placing my head against hers. She sighed as her warm eyes looked me without moving her head. She closed them as she placed her head in my chest.

"It's a curse. A very, very bad curse." Ayume said, the sadness flowing though her voice.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked.

"Someone who used to be important to me."

"Why?"

"Because I betrayed them. Because they were evil and helping the Earl."

"What?!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, that was a long time ago." Ayume said as she burying her face deeper into his chest.

"But the curse remains?"

"The curse remains."

Ayume's POV

I felt it harder to hold back the tears. Slowly, one tear fell off my eyes followed by many others. I could feel the cold from the tears roll down my face until they feel off my chin.

"Ayume?" Allen said when he felt one tear hit his skin. He slowly turned me around so he could get a good look on my face. The tears were coming nonstop now, I did my best to smile at him though. He put his right hand against my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. He smiled at me, the so damn cute innocent smile.

"Please don't cry Ayume. It hurts me here." Allen said as he put his left hand over his heart. I shook my head.

"But these are tears of joy." I lied, amazing myself at how easy it was. He hugged me, drawing me closer to him again, my hands against his chest.

"Ayume." He said as one of his hands played with my short black hair.

"Did I tell you I love you and I think you're the sweetest person I've ever met?" I said as I quietly enjoyed him playing with my hair.

"No, not yet." He answered. "Did I tell you that I love you and your the most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasure to know?"

"No." I answered. But I could feel that somewhere inside of me, there was a small girl crying. Scared half to death. I felt the fear deep in my core as one question ran thought my mind. _Will he still love me when he finds out I'm half Noah?_ I bit my lip at that question. Not wanting to know the answer. That night, I fell asleep in his arms, dreaming of our starlight kiss.


	20. Chapter 20: Running into Rode

Right, this is a chapter i just made up. the whole thing itself lasts about three chapters, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter twenty: Running into Rode

"So? What well you be having?" The merchant asked.

"An kind of tea that gets rid of migraines." Ayume answered, leaning over the counter rubbing her temples.

"What is it this time? Lack of sleep? Stress?" The merchant asked as he prepare the tea.

"Dreams." Ayume answered.

"Nightmares, eh?" The merchant said as he put the tea down in front of her.

"You can say that again." Ayume said as she took a small sip of the tea. Natsu and Ayume were sent somewhere off in Rome, to check out something about a possible Innocence and Noah. Ayume placed the money on the counter before walking off. That was when Natsu flew to her from the sky.

"Anything?" Ayume asked taking a sip. He landed on her shoulder.

"If there are an Noah, they're hiding. A few level twos and I think I saw a level three but that's about it. What about the Innocence?" Natsu stated.

"There's defiantly one here. It's some where in the main fountain." Ayume said. She looked at her tea. "This stuff really works."

"Can you please forget about the tea and focus on the Innocence, please. Besides, why do you think a Noah is here anyway?" Natsu said a bit annoyed.

"Because, one they too are after Innocence, and two, because I'm pretty sure Rode has been messing with my dreams."

"What makes you think that?"

"Cause I'm pretty sure it's impossible to have nightmare five straight nights in a row. I wish Allen was here." Ayume moaned, her eyes up to the sky.

"What do you except? A simple wish will magically bring Allen here?" Natsu joked.

"Ayume!" Someone called from behind. Ayume turned around quickly to see Allen waving running to her. Ayume and Natsu looked at each other both very surprise.

"Wow, talk about luck." Ayume said.

"QUICK! WISH FOR STEAK!!" Natsu said shaking her jacket.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"I love the fact that you're here, but what are you doing here anyway?" Ayume asked Allen. The two of them were sitting on the fountain. The fountain had a glass box in the middle of the top, the light that when though the glass gave off a strong pure white light. But the light was not strong enough to keep anyone from looking straight at it.

"Komui sent us. He said that there were signs of Noah here, and he didn't want you to deal this alone." Allen explained

"Wait, us?" Ayume asked.

"He send me and Kanda to help." Allen stated.

"Of course." Ayume said lowly.

"Why couldn't he send someone smarter? Like Lenalee, Kanda's only good for bad attitude and his swordsmanship." Natsu said, he was on Ayume's lap.

"So, where is the ponytail?" Ayume asked.

"He's off somewhere looking for the Innocence. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Allen said.

"That's so sweet. Thanks Allen-kun." Ayume said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. _You missed._ Allen thought, he blushed slightly as he rubbed the spot of his cheek where she kissed him.

"Well it turns out that you got the girl and the Innocence." She said smiling at him.

"Huh?" Allen said. Ayume smiled a bit teasingly, then she looked at the glass in the fountain. Allen looked at it after her.

"The fountain?" He asked.

"There's a glass box near the top, inside it is the Innocence, at night it still gives off the same light so there's always someone here." Ayume explained.

"And there's the problem." Natsu said.

"I see," Allen said, "You can't get the Innocence until no one is at the fountain."

"But at the same time we can't let the Akuma or the Noah get it either." Natsu said.

"Speaking of Noah, have you seen any?" Allen asked.

"Not a one. I didn't even know that they were here until you told me." Ayume said. In reaction to that Natsu tugged on her coat. Her eyes darted to him for just a moment before looking back at Allen.

"Hey Allen, Natsu us to look in case there's a Noah. He likes to be sure of everything. So I'll go check the west part of the city and you can check the east and we'll call each other if we do see one okay?" Ayume said.

"That's find by me." Allen said. Ayume kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Okay then, I'll meet you back here later tonight okay?" Ayume said as she got up and started her part of the search. Natsu flew up next to her head and flew next to her. It was until Natsu couldn't see Allen anymore.

"Why didn't you tell him about your idea, or the nightmares?" Natsu asked.

"Because one it's a long shot, and two I don't want him to worry about me with the nightmares." Ayume said.

"Is there any time you think about yourself?"

"Secrets three and four."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, Kanda, did you find the Innocence?" Ayume asked teasingly. It was late at night, and the three of them got a room that had the perfect view of the Innocence, and even though it was late enough for the streets to be just about empty, people still went to the fountain. Allen was on the sitting on the couch and Ayume was reading a book from Lavi at the table, her coat over the chair.

"Where is it you brat?!" Kanda snapped.

"Oh I'm not going to tell you if you're so mean." Ayume said.

"Ignore the ponytail," Natsu said, "he's just generally vicious. Just tell him anyway."

"Fine, it's in the glass box of the fountain." Ayume finally answered. Kanda started to grumble something underneath his breath. Ayume just rolled her eyes.

"Well," Ayume said as she closed her book. "It's late, I'm tired and I'm taking one of the rooms." She stop next to Allen for a few seconds as she gave him a nice deep kiss on the lips. She pulled back before she and Natsu walked the nearest room.

"Night Allen-kun." She said before she closed the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ayume jumped up in her sleep, sending Natsu to the wall at the speed of light. She panted slightly, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"Let me guess." Natsu said in a low hoarse voice as he pulled himself off the wall. "You had another nightmare." Ayume sighed deeply.

"I finally figured it out." Ayume said in an annoyed voice.

"Heh?" Natsu said confusingly.

"It wasn't a nightmare." She said as she got up and started getting dressed, and her face became serious.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked as she finished getting dressed and opened the window. She took a few steps away from the window as a figure appeared behind it.

"Rode Kamolot, what privilege do I have for this unfortunate and unwanted visit?" Ayume said in disgust. Rode was right out side the window standing on Relo who was keeping her up. She giggled a bit, like the little girl she was, only not as crazy.

"I wanted to see why the Earl is so interested in a pathetic Exorcist like you." Rode said.

"This pathetic exorcist as beaten you more times than you can count, which isn't too high now is it?" Ayume said.

"You're a little of a bitch, now aren't you?" Rode said almost hissing venom.

"Like I care, now, what do you want?" Ayume demanded.

"Like I said, I want to see why you're such a big deal to the Earl." Rode said.

"A fight?" Ayume question.

"A fight." Rode answered.

"What makes you think I'll just listen to you?"

"Because one, I can tell you're just itching for a fight too." Rode said lifting one finger up in the air. Ayume slightly growled slightly in annoyness. "And two, we wouldn't want anything happen to those friends of your now would we." Ayume's eyes widened slightly.

"What?!" Ayume hissed.

"Right now, my candles are all around your friends if you don't fight with me, I'll just have to my fun with your friends." Rode said teasingly. Ayume bit down on her lip, cursing Rode in her mind as she worked out on every possible way to get out of this. She only found one way, and she cursed it in her mind.

"So do we have a deal?" Rode asked.

"Where?" Ayume asked.

"The roof will be fine." _Right, because we'll be there for about five seconds before she blasts us to her crazy dimension._ Ayume thought.

"Fine." Ayume said. With that Rode disappeared off to the roof.

"What are you going to do?" Natsu asked.

"There's not much I can do but fight her." Ayume said.

"What!? Are you nuts? She'll disappear before you can beat her!" Natsu said.

"That's why I wouldn't be using those powers, and fight with my Innocence." Ayume said as she reached to her board.

"Your committing suicide, you know that right?" Natsu asked.

"Whatever, while I'm keeping her occupied, you need to get the Innocence and switch it out with this." Ayume said as she lifted out her hand, a bunch of white petals started to form and created a glowing white ball. Natsu took it and looked at it.

"You're getting incredibly good you know that? And what are you going to do if….if… you know." Natsu said. Ayume snickered as she tried to hold back from laughing.

"You know how impossible that is? Scratch that, highly unlikely." Ayume said.

"True, but who knows what might happen because of that." Natsu said.

"Good luck Natsu." Ayume said, as she opened the door.

"Wait 'm not finish yet…! You know what? I'm not even going to try. Good luck." Natsu said.

Ayume sighed again, her board in one hand her and the other rubbing the back of her head thinking of what she should do. She refused to let others into her fight against the Noah, cause who knows if she'll start acting like a Noah herself. She looked up, noticing that Allen fell asleep on the couch, which means Kanda took the other room. She smiled sweetly at his sleeping face. She quietly walked over to him, she leaned over him gently kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm not going to lose." She said quietly to him, before leaving.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Sending reviews helps me write faster so... send revires please!


	21. Chapter 21: Fighting Rode: part one

Chapter twenty-one: Battle against Rode: Part one

"I was beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up." Rode said teasingly as Ayume walked up on to the roof.

"You can't let me get something with out inspecting something?" Ayume muttered.

"It shouldn't take a person that long to get up here." Rode stated.

"Shut up, I'm here aren't I? So lets just get this over with." Ayume said.

"Fine." Rode said closing her eyes almost in an annoyed way. With in seconds, everything around them changed until it was the familiar scenery of Rode's dimension. Ayume's eyes darted left and right, jumping almost seconds before several Akuma attacks landed to where she was. She landed about ten feet behind her original spot. Ayume looked up quickly counting the five Akuma that were there.

"It seems you don't like to waste time." Ayume said a bit angry.

"Sorry if I like to take the advantage!" Rode said as she send about twenty candles at Ayume. Ayume jumped on her board nearly disappeared.

"Huh?" Rode said as she began to look around. Ayume was no where to be seen.

"Nice trick! But you can't hide forever!" Rode yelled.

"Whose hiding?" Ayume said as she appeared behind the Akuma, striking three of them with her Katana. She jumped back on to her board and flew back out of the range of the explosions. Rode looked back at her, with that evil grin on her face.

"I've never seen an exorcist able to use more than two things for there Innocence. I can start to see why the Earl is so interested in someone like you." Rode said. Ayume just looked down at her deep in thought but knowing everything around her.

"Just how are you doing that anyway?" Rode asked.

"I use my Innocence to bend the air around me to make an almost solid platform that my board can use." Ayume said. _Rode is too strong for me to go Noah. If I do, she'll realize who I am and escape to tell the Earl. And if the Earl knows, that'll endanger the whole entire Order. Besides, I don't think I can turn my heart that cold to kill her. _Ayume thought realizing how hard it was going to be to get out of this one. Rode gave off an even more sinister smile, a smile that snapped Ayume back to reality.

"What are you smiling at?" Ayume demanded.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings." Rode said. Ayume instantly knew what she meant, she turned around only to be attack by nearly a hundred candles. There was a bright light that gave from the middle of Ayume and Rode's candles. The light made Rode even shut her eyes, as the candles seem to go by the source of the light.

"Did you get her, Relo." Relo said as the light began to die out. Rode looked up, not able to tell herself. Suddenly there were about five bright sharp lights that went by Rode. She dodge the lights even though one went by her cheek, giving her a deep cut but it unfortunately healed instantly. The light died out completely revealing the almost fine Ayume. She was stab it three places by Rode's candles and cut in two more places.

"Hm. Didn't think you would come out of that alive." Rode said. Ayume was higher up than her as she leaned down tearing out the candle that had hit her lower right leg. _I have to be more careful._ Ayume thought, as she pulled out the candle in her arm. _Rode's stronger than my shields, if I didn't add some of my flowers in there I would be dead. _Ayume smile in a sad amusing way. _I don't think Allen would forgive me if I did that._

Ayume pulled out the last candle that had hit her stomach. She felt luck that it didn't hit any organs. She looked up, Rode was staring up at her, with the smile that could unnerve any one. _She's waiting to see what I'm going to do. If I mess up it'll only be paid for with more candle wounds. _She almost laughed at how weird that sounded. Her eyes darted to where the Akuma where, they weren't there. _CRAP! Wrong!_ Ayume thought as she dropped down to dodge the attacks from one of the Akuma attacks. _Either she's getting smarter or lazier._ Ayume thought as she moved again to dodge the next one.

She drew out her katana, cutting though the last Akuma attack. She lifted her katana, her other hand nearly touching the blade as it started to glow a bright white light. Quickly she then slashed the air in front of her pushing the light into the air in front, only stopping when it looked like a flower with ten petals.

"White flower!" Ayume yelled as it broke apart and turned into white like blades speeding toward the last Akuma and Rode. The Akuma where destroyed on impact as Rode blocked the attack with her candles sending more of them to Ayume. Ayume did her best deflecting the candles with her own sword, but one manage to get though. It stabbed her in her shoulder forcing her to go back in order to dodge the others. Rode laughed at her with that annoying laugh of her.

"What's the matter the matter, exorcist? Can't dodge them now can you?" Rode teased.

"Shut up." Ayume muttered. She was on the ground leaning over panting heavy. _I have to find a way to get this to end soon. Can't fly anymore, I'll run out of energy to quickly. _Ayume though before giving off a deep sigh._ If this goes on much longer I'll run out of energy anyway._ Slowly, Ayume got up biting down on her lip, trying to think of anyway to end her fight as soon as possible.

Allen's POV

My eyes snapped open when I heard a window slam close. Slowly I got up looking at the direction in came from, Ayume's room.

"Ayume?" I said softly wondering what she could possibly be doing up. Slowly I opened the door, the window was open, a curtain had fallen to the ground, the bed was a mess and empty.

"Ayume?" I called out, a worried as I tried to figure out what had happen. There was a low slight coughing sound coming from underneath the curtain. I looked at it as a figure rummaged though the curtain. Two familiar paws lunged out from underneath. Slowly Natsu pulled out from underneath with a half crazed look in his eyes, he coughed again as a load of dust came out of his mouth.

"These curtains need dusting!" He said in a low harsh voice, before falling over.

"Natsu what are you doing up?" I asked him, he looked up at me as if I was invisible or something.

"Good question. Here's another, why are you in here?" Natsu asked as he stared at me.

"I heard a crash and came to see what happened." I explained.

"Good excuse." He complemented.

"Right. Know why were you up, and where's Ayume?" I asked. Natsu gave me the same looked as before, he blinked once as he slowly started to sweat.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?" Natsu said nervously.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"If I answer your question you may panic or get angry, or both!"

"Why?"

"Ugh…. I don't know?"

"Natsu, you suck at lying."

"You really want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Natsu said in a small weak voice, he was trying to hide behind one of his wings even though it wasn't working. He took a nervous gulp before a big breath.

"Ayume'sfightingontheroofagainstRode." He said very quickly, but I understood everything. I stood there, remembering my own time with her, and what could be happening to Ayume.

"Allen?" Natsu said in a low voice. I turned around and headed back into the living room.

"KANDA!" I yelled.

Ayume's POV

Pain, blood and darkness; these things just seem to keep coming back to me now. Out of energy and time, I was lying on the floor, barley staying conscious panting heavily.

"So much for winning." Rode said as she stood in front of me. _Since it's Rode, she might try and kill me know, and the moment she sees me again, she'll know I'm a Noah. _I thought looking up at her. She had more candles right behind her, all pointed to me. My god how I hate being right. She gave one last creepy smile at me.

"Now say goodbye!" She shout as she send down her candles. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain.

"AYUME!!" I heard Allen shout. My eyes snapped open as the giant white claw passed in front of me.

"ALLEN!?" I yelled in surprise. Quickly he ran over to me, helping me sit up to him.

"Allen what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?! What about you? And why didn't you tell us so we could help you?" Allen asked with a look of an anger and worry on his face.

"Excuse me for not wanting to see you get hurt!" I yelled to him.

"So you get hurt instead!? I don't like that solution!" Allen yelled back.

"IF YOU IDIOTS WOULD REMEMBER THAT WE"RE IN A MIDDLE FIGHT, AND HANDLE YOUR LITTLE LOVE FEST LATER, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!!" Kanda yelled at us, making us jump a little.

_Right._ I thought as I was just about ready to get up again, only to fall hard on my butt, reminding me how tired I was.

"Ayume," Allen said lowly. I looked at him with a face that could hide all, the way I was breathing couldn't fool a dead man. Allen's face was fill with worry, but he quickly he wiped it away with his smile.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of it. You just stay here a rest." He said in a cheerful voice.

"But…." I said before he cut me off with a kiss. He placed his forehead against mine.

"Please?" He asked. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him with a face anyone could read. He got up before I had chance to speak. He smiled down at me before he activated his left arm and turned to face Rode. I looked away when he stared to run to attack her. _But I don't want be a burden._ I thought as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Third person

Even though Ayume had her eyes shut, she could still tell what happen between Rode, Kanda and Allen's fight. Ayume did her best to see if she could sense something that could be helpful. But she could find anything, not a weak spot or blind spot in Rode's attack. She was biting down her lip, biting down harder every time she ran into a dead end. _There has to be something!_ She yelled in her mind opening her eyes slightly. Lucky timing to, as Rode aim more of her candles at her. Ayume threw up her arms as a white light surrounded her in a circle. _Shield! Level two!_ She thought as she crossed her arms. The moment the candles hit the shield, Ayume's right arm pulsed, sending a sharp wave of pain throughout her whole body. She jerked forward and her shied for a moment became unstable but it didn't give away. Ayume waited until all of Rode's candles had been stopped and thrown off until she dropped the shield. She clutched her right arm the moment she did. She gave a small smirk when she did, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. _I can hear Natsu and Allen nagging me now. _She thought.

Then her whole body jerked again, not because of pain this time. No, this time it was because of the feeling she had growing inside, a very uncomfortable familiar feeling. She eye quickly darted though the space, not finding what she was looking for. _I didn't, did I?_ She thought as she looked around. Then again, she closed her eyes trying to view the world like she did back then, everything though sense. Still not finding what she was looking for. _No, nothing. WAIT!!_ She thought. Her eyes jerked open the deep dark green that she had when she was fighting Hayate, her Noah eyes. She looked past the battle, not checking if anyone was looking at her, thankfully they weren't. In the far off space of Rode's demission was what she was looking for. In the far off space Rode had a closed hourglass that held black flower petals in side at the top and bottom. Again Ayume's eyes darted though Rode's demission as she spotted even more of the petal cased hourglass. _Five. Rode has five of them in this dimension, But why?_ Ayume thought, her eyes switched back to the soft blue that Allen and the others were used to as she bit down on her lip. Even though her eyes were open, she was unfocused on the battle thinking of what Rode could be thinking in her sick twisted brain of hers.

"I'm getting bored of this!" Rode yelled, snapping Ayume back into focus. _NO!_ Ayume shouted inside as Rode sent about a thousand candles at them, not having a blind spot in it. Ayume quickly got up, but was unable to reach were Allen and Kanda were at. Though instinct she threw her arms up as the wave of candles went by. Her eyes snapped open when she didn't feel the pain she should have. Unfortunately, though instinct, her cursed flower was destroying all of the candles that came near her, creating a tare though the wave. _NO!_ Ayume screamed inside as she realized what she was actually doing. Unknowingly, her flowers were also doing their best to protect Allen and Kanda, but still candles went though the flowers. So they didn't realize what was happening.

Ayume darted out of the flowers as soon as the wave was done. Only to be stroked with a few candles that Rode throw at her as soon as she did. In pain, she fell to the floor on her knees. Ayume glared at her as she let the Innocence focus in her hand. Rode laughed out when she saw Ayume's hand starting to glow.

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Rode asked in a teasing voice.

"How foolish are these exorcist, Relo?" Relo said in agreement. Ayume didn't answer as she threw back her hand. Within seconds, Rode was struck with a blade-like weapon made from black petals. Ayume, not wanting to wasted time, then got up a ran to Allen. Rode just looked down at the middle of her chest as a bit of blood ran out of her mouth and down her chin. She raised her hands up a bit as if she was about to touch the blade, but not daring to do it.

"Nee-chan's flowers?" Rode said in disbelief.

"What's wrong Rode-tama?" Relo asked.

"Allen!" Ayume said as she bent down and lifted Allen's head off the ground and into her arms. His eyes were closed and a bit of blood was running out of his mouth. Most of the candles had pierced into his left arm, two in his stomach and one in each leg. Slowly he open them looking up at Ayume.

"Ayume, are you okay?" Allen asked her, almost infuriating her.

"Me? Will you look at yourself!?" She yelled at him. He didn't answer her, he looked at her confusingly for a few seconds before smiling at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He lied as he tried to get up. Failing, he fell down, Ayume caught him and made him lean against her chest, sitting down. Tears swelled up in her eyes. _You try too hard, Allen._ She thought as she shut her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped up, as she started to search for Kanda.

"Kanda!" She yelled. As she searched, instantly Allen began to looked as well.

"Shut up, you're giving me a head ach." Kanda said from behind. Ayume turned her head. He was standing up, leaning on his sword but standing up. He was pierce in a few places, but he wasn't too bad. But he wasn't in a condition to fight either. Ayume sighed in relief, knowing that both of them were alive was enough for her.

"You guys are making me SICK!" Rode yelled as she sent another wave at them. Instantly, Ayume looked back at her and the wave coming her wave, her eyes almost lit up with a green glow when she did.

"Innocence fracture!" Ayume yelled throwing one hand at Rode. In response almost all of Rode's candles were destroyed when a bright white light shot up almost like a wall underneath them, turning into dust the moment it had hit all of the candles. Again, Ayume's right arm pulsed, sending a greater and sharper pain throughout her whole body. Ayume coughed violently shutting her eyes shut closed and her freed hand covering her mouth when she did. Blood began to drip though her fingers.

"Ayume!" Allen yelled the moment he saw the blood. Though his pain he sat up next to her, his right hand holding her on her shoulders helping her stay up.

"Don't worry." She said when she stopped and began to put her hands down. She was looking at him though the corner of her eye, blood falling off her chin even though she was smiling.

"I'm fine." She continued as she got up.

"Ayume!" Allen yelled as she began to walk off.

"Enough of this!" Rode yelled creating a giant candle behind her before thrusting it forward. Again Ayume's eyes lit up a bright green.

"Innocence creature!" She yelled throwing her arm forward. Again the white light appeared in the form of a giant tiger this time. The tiger attacked the candle destroying it instantly before vanishing itself. Again, the sharp pain came though Ayume's body. She almost coughed violently again, but stopped it in her throat, the blood she couldn't stop as if flowed out the other corner of her mouth.

_The Innocence…_ Ayume thought as she wiped some of the blood away, only for more to replace it. _The innocence is sending messages to my brain on how to fight, and I can't stop it._ She continued to think. Rode gave a dark smile. Ayume looked up at Rode glaring at her.

"Why the smile?" Ayume asked.

"No REASON!" Rode yelled before sending her candles out again, on to Allen and Kanda this time.

"NO!!" Ayume screamed as the candles closed the gap between themselves and Allen and Kanda.

* * *

It's going to get very intresting. Keep reading please. And send reviews!


	22. Chapter 22: fight against Rode: part two

Hello, People of the internet. Sorry that it took so long to update. School is an evil thing (and homework). Not to mention the sudden lack of free time i seem to be having. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: Battle against Rode: Part two

Allen's POV

What happen? I found out asking myself this question again and again. Ayume was still sleeping softly on the bed. Her hair was spread across her face, hiding most of the bandages that were still there on her face and her face. Slowly I moved away most of her bangs, revealing the beauty underneath. I smiled softly looking down at her, before getting up. I looked back at her once I had my exorcist coat on, sighing deeply.

"It's no use." Kanda said. He was leaning against the trim if the door, arms crossed just looking at me.

"Even Natsu said that she'll be out for a few days." He continued. I sighed again, focusing my eyes on something else.

"But she shouldn't have had to protect us." I continued, staring down at the ground.

"Your probably right." Kanda said as he began to walk away. I bit down on my bottom lip trying to stay strong. _It's just not fair for her._ I thought.

Last night, third person

Blood, it flowed down the body and on to the floor. Arms crossed held above her body, head underneath. Another violent cough brought up more blood onto the floor. The shield that surrounded them was unstable, moving up and down at a violent pace before it finally broke apart like glass. Dropping the few candles it stopped. Slowly Ayume lifted her head, and though the pain stayed standing. Her bottom lip was almost covered with blood, her arms were dripping in it.

"AYUME!" Allen yelled. She didn't answer back, just closed her eyes gently, panting hard.

"I don't get it." Rode said out loud, causing Kanda and Allen to glare at her. "Why do you protect them? Why do you even bother?!" Rode yelled.

"Why do I bother?" Ayume said in a low voice. She opened her eyes, revealing the deep dark green, she spread out her arms, in a way to protect her fellow exorcist.

"It's because I refuse to let them die!" Ayume yelled, glaring at Rode.

Rode almost fell off Relo when she took a step back. Her face was filled with fear.

"No it not true." She said lowly to herself, Making everyone look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong Rode-tama?" Relo asked.

"IT NOT TRUE!!" She shouted before disappearing from thin air. Instantly the floor broke apart and the candles disappeared, allowing the blood flow to become heavier. Then all of a sudden they were back on the roof, the sun wasn't even appearing yet.

"She ran away." Ayume said to herself. Then, suddenly another wave of pain came to her brining back the violent coughs and blood, brining her down to her knees.

"AYUME!!" Allen shouted managing to get up and run to her. Her whole body was shaking and she was panting hard. She almost fell over but Allen caught her, holding her against his shoulder. She was unconscious, her breathing was slightly normal.

"Ayume!" Allen said, when he noticed that she was unconscious. Her bleeding had slowed to a stop and her face was calm.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Allen said to Kanda who was limping and holding his right arm.

"The only hospital here is on the other side of town and probably closed." Kanda said. "We'll just have to take care of her ourselves.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ayume groaned as she turned to her other side in her bed. Allen sighed softly, worried about her condition. She stirred as the moonlight hit her eyes, slowly she opened.

"Allen?" She said beneath her breath, before she started to sit up. She winced in pain when she had to lean on one of her arms.

"Ayume!" Allen said nearly jumping out of his seat, when she winced. He had his arms holding her up as she looked down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She looked up at him and just smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm just a little sore, that's all." She answered. Allen moved over on to the bed so he was behind Ayume and she was leaning against him. He held her hands in his own.

"Ayume…" Allen said behind her, his voice almost sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why did you try to face Rode alone." He asked her. Ayume's bright blue eyes widen in the darkness, replaying his question in her mind, but she didn't answer..

"Did she said that you had to fight alone?" He asked. She shook her head in response.

"Then why?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." She finally answered. Allen could see though the darkness, he could see her hands grip the sheets and her head was down.

"You don't know?" He questioned. She move her eyes so they stared out the window, her head followed.

"Maybe…." She said in a low voice before looking away. "Maybe it's because I'm used to being alone."

"What?" Allen said surprised.

"All my life I had to be by myself, and defend myself. I couldn't depend on anyone because they could become an Akuma at anytime. I was only every used to Natsu, and he isn't much of a fighter." She said, she looked down at the sheets, squeezing her grip around them. She smiled a sad smile as she looked from something in the darkness.

"I'm not used to someone caring." She continued. Allen, quickly, released her hands, wrapped his arms around Ayume's chest, pulling her close to him, and his head down next to hers.

"But you're not alone. Not anymore. You don't have to fight alone anymore. I'll always be here with you, remember that. I won't leave you." Allen said burying his head into the base of her neck.

Ayume lifted her hands gently touching Allen's arms, as she lowered her head till her chin touch his arm. She felt her cold wet tears gently rolling down her cheeks. She felt it become harder and harder to keep her eyes open as the darkness slowly crept up on her. She tried hard to hang on to her conscious, but unable to, she drift back to sleep her head falling over Allen's arms and her hands dropping. Allen gave a slight, unnoticeable gasp when she did, He moved one of his hands to her shoulder, gently making her head fall back against his shoulder. He looked down at her, she was deep asleep, not making any movements or noise when he moved her. He placed her down on the bed gently. He looked down at her, placing the back side of his hand against her cheek going down slowly before going back to its original place. Not wanting to let go, he laid down next to her, his arms over her, holding her tightly against his chest. He gently kissed her against the side of her head before quickly falling asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Present

Allen finished putting on his coat, as he glanced back at Ayume one more time. He gave out a deep sigh before leaving for the next room. Kanda was on the phone, talking to Komui with the help of his golem. Timcanpy and Natsu were fast asleep next to each other on the shelf, in a cat-like position, Timcanpy quickly woke up when Allen entered the room flew off the shelf and landed on his head. Allen smiled and looked up to him.

"Good morning Tim." He said.

"Quiet!" Kanda hissed snapping his head at him, before continuing to talk to Komui.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll tell them." Kanda said before hanging up.

"It appears you're not a morning person." Natsu said as he rubbed his little hands against his smaller eyes. "Scratch that, you're not good in any time of the day." Natsu laughed slightly at his joke.

"Shut up Rodent!" Kanda snapped.

"Do you ever have a good side?" Natsu asked jokingly again. Kanda threw whatever he had near him, which happened to be a pillow, and threw at Natsu, which hit him completely. Natsu grunted when it hit him, before trying to find the way out.

"Komui told me to tell you something." Kanda said, as he started to think of a way to get rid of Natsu without Ayume noticing. _She can be happier with a monkey. That'll probably be a lot more helpful that that ball of scales._ Kanda thought but didn't like what may happen because of it.

"Really, what was it about?" Allen asked as Timcanpy flew to sit on the pillow on top of Natsu.

"Ugh! Whatever's on top of me needs to lose some weight." Natsu's muffled voice muttered though the pillow. Timcanpy just adjusted his weight to cause even more pain for the small beast.

"Komui said for you to stay here, Lenalee, Lavi and Bookman will be coming here, and as soon as Ayume wakes up the five of you will be off on a mission. Bookman will explain when he gets here." Kanda stated choosing to ignore Natsu.

"What about you?" Allen asked.

"I'll be meeting you with two other exorcist and be on a mission, I'll be gone by morning." Kanda explain.

"What kind of mission?" Allen asked.

"None of your concern, Bean sprout." Kanda said.

"TIMCANPY!! IT WAS YOU?! I though Kanda put his ax of a sword on top of me." Natsu said, he was barely out from underneath the pillow, holding on to the edges looking at Timcanpy, Timcanpy looking back shaking his body no. Kanda threw a vase at Timcanpy at that comment, hitting him right on the head, causing him to get knock out.

"At least I don't have to deal with the rodent anymore." Kanda stated as Allen let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait. If not, i'm very sorry. Please Review! It helps me write faster!


	23. Chapter 23: left behind

Chapter 23: Left Behind

Chapter 23: Left Behind

Only one thing ran though Ayume and Natsu's mind, and that was the sentence "we're dead". Ayume, Allen, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee and Natsu were on a train following the trail of one of the generals, and it was the worst one that they could put Ayume on, General Cross. Ayume, glared up at the ceiling, trying to look farther that than what the ceiling provided. _This is all revenge for something, isn't it?_ She thought as she harshly looked up. Allen, glanced at her as he looked away from the window.

"What's wrong, Ayume?" Allen asked her when he saw her glaring at nothing, reminding her that there was more than two people on the train.

"It's nothing, I'm just fine." Ayume said before letting out a deep sigh.

"It's your wounds, isn't it?" Allen asked her pointing to some of her bandages on her arms.

"If you want I can take a look at them with my needles." Bookman suggested, giving Ayume a bad case of goose bumps.

"No thank you, They really don't hurt." Ayume said. _Just thinking about the idea of needles in my wounds is making shivers run down my spin. _ She thought.

"If you're sure…" Bookman said.

"I hope we can find the General soon, can you even imagine where he could be right now." Lavi said, and just by mentioning Cross, Natsu let out a big moan as he rolled around a bit on Ayume's lap.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Lenalee asked pointing at him. Ayume and the others just looked down at him, Natsu continuing the moaning.

"Lets just say, that out of all the people that can piss him off, General Cross is the worst." Ayume said, explained as she looked at the dragon.

"Ah," Lenalee said.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Natsu's face when we find Cross." Lavi said evilly, have a treasure cat smile across his face and rubbing his hands together. His words cause Natsu to have a slight heart-attack, and moaned out loudly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ayume was holding up three bags, each filled with food, taking a bite out of one of the apples, as she waited for the others, Natsu was included. She looked back at Allen as he came walking up beside her.

"Where are the others?" She asked him taking another bite.

"Their checking when the train will get here." Allen said sitting down next to her.

"Everyone?" She asked as she looked at him confusingly.

"Pretty much, We all want to know want to know how long we're going to be waiting." Allen explain.

"Are you included."

"Yeah but I wanted to make sure you where okay." By saying that, Ayume looked at him confusingly, blinking twice.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked him.

"Uh, no not like that! I was just worry in case an Akuma showed up!" Allen said quickly. Ayume stood up, not bothering to put any of the bags down.

"Well you shouldn't be so worried! It's not like I can't handle a couple of Akuma!" She said, quickly raising up her right arms. She cringed slightly when she did though.

"Owowowowowowowowowow." She said quickly as she slowly lowered her arm.

"You know you really shouldn't push yourself." Allen said to her as he grabbed her arm gently.

"Unfortunately, pushing myself is what I'm best at." Ayume answered.

Allen gently turned it over checking the spot the wound was, no blood.

"Well the good news is that you didn't reopen it." Allen said as he let go of her arm. Ayume held her arm out in front of her, looking at the bandages with a smug look on her face.

"The bad news is that doesn't mean it hurts any less." Ayume said placing her other hand just about next to the wound. Allen looked at her confusingly.

"If it hurts why did you say that it didn't on the train?" Allen asked her.

"Oh, because even the thought of needles being poked in my wounds is painful." Ayume said shivering slightly.

"You right that does sound painful." Allen said before he started to laugh, Ayume looked at him confusingly before she started to laugh herself. _It's hard not to smile when he laughs so cheerfully._ Ayume thought though the laughs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ayume check the aisles, up and down before settling in her seat.

"Lavi," Ayume said."

"Yeah, Ayume?" Lavi answered.

"Where's Allen?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Please, Lavi?" Ayume asked, hands together under her chin. The four of them where standing at the end of the train, realizing that they left Allen back at town.

"Who me?" He asked pointing to himself. Lavi was the chosen candidate to go and search for Allen, so he was on the end of the train, Lenalee and Ayume were begging him to go back, Bookman was pushing Lavi off. Timcanpy was flying just above their heads, obviously, he made it.

"Please, Lavi! Allen must've missed the train at the last station!" Lenalee said.

"Come on, Lavi! I can't find him anywhere!" Ayume said.

"What is he, a little kid?" Bookman asked even though he was pushing Lavi off.

"Fine, I'll go, but why alone?" Lavi asked.

"Because," Natsu said suddenly appearing right in front of Lavi, with a stern look on his face.

"I know for a fact that they'll make me go with you. And if I got with you, I'll make your life a living hell." He continued in a voice that was quite serious. Lavi gave a nervous gulp before he turned back to the others.

"I'm good by myself." Lavi said.

"Lavi…" Ayume said making him stop for a few seconds. "I want to go with you."

"What?! AYUME RECONSIDER!!" Natsu yelled, really not wanting to be stuck with Lavi.

"Ayume, I don't think that's a good idea." Lavi said rubbing the back of his head.

"What? But why?" Ayume asked.

"Lavi's right Ayume." Bookman said appearing out from no where, with Lenalee standing right next to him.

"But-" Ayume said before she was cut off.

"Ayume, it's for the best." Bookman said.

"Besides, you're still healing from your battle with Rode." Lenalee said. Ayume let out a deep sigh of acceptance.

"Okay." Ayume finally said before she scoped Natsu up.

"Go with him." Ayume said.

"WHAT WHY!?" Natsu and Lavi yelled.

"Because I said so, also if Lavi comes back with even the tiniest complaint, I'll dissemble you." Ayume threaten, in a deep serious tone.

"Got it." Natsu said as he cowered in her hand.

"Ho ho, this is gonna be good." Lavi said with an evil smirk on his face.


End file.
